Seeing Through the Mist
by MiNNiEUF
Summary: Emelie is just a young, Swedish born woman trying to find herself after the death of her one true family member. Instead she ends up finding a little more than she bargained for. Eric Northman and OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Something New

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading. This is my first story and I am glad that some of you have stopped by to read it!

** I DO NOT OWN ANY TRUE BLOOD CHARACTERS**

I hate hospitals! They are just so morbid. I walked into my grandmother's hospital room. The white ceilings floors and tiles were enough to blind anyone when the sun hit them, but this is how my grandmother liked it. Bright.

"Hey nana." I said as cheerful as I could muster up. "How are you feeling?"

"Åh Emelie! Titta på dig, du har vuxit så mycket." (Oh Emelie! Look at you, you have grown so much.) She said weakly in Swedish.

Her Dementia was becoming worse. I had just seen her yesterday but I smiled anyway. We went on talking for about an hour before she took a nap. I went to find the doctor who said my grandmother would probably be passing in the next few days. I sat in my grandmother's room just watching her remembering all of the times that we had together.

We, my mother, father, grandmother and I, had moved from Sweden here when I was 3. My father had gotten a new job as a business executive in New York City. When I was 5 my grandmother moved to Dallas, away from the cold she said. I would spend all of my summers and every break I could with her. When I was 18 I decided to move here with her. Now I was 21 and watching her deteriorate into nothing. The brain cancer she suffered with was eating away her brain and her body was deteriorating as a result. First it was the dementia, then her kidneys failed the other day because of something in her brain not telling something else to produce. It just seemed like a downhill spiral. The only person I had to lean on was my one friend that I had in Dallas, Jenny. She was my age and we had met my first summer here. I kissed my grandmother's her forehead and went back to Jenny's house.

"I'm taking you out tonight." Jenny said. I looked at her like she had 5 eyes. "Listen, I know your grandmother is in the hospital. But you need to go out have a drink or something and call it a day. Staying cooped up at my house isn't going to help you any."

I had to agree staying cooped up in her house wasn't helping, but I'm not sure a drink would either.

"I have someplace new I want to take you too anyway."

That should have been a sign. We didn't do anything apart so she shouldn't really be taking me anyplace new. She threw my favorite corset of hers, some skinny jeans and heals at me. After getting taking a shower and getting dressed it was about 12. We got in her Corolla, and left.

We pulled up to a chic looking hotel that I had never seen before. Now I was completely confused.

"Alright this is where I stop you. What is going on? Why are we outside of a hotel? " I asked.

"We are meeting up with some people." Jenny said.

As we walked inside all eyes were on us. But these weren't regular eyes. These eyes gazed like they wanted us for dinner. I stuck close to Jenny as we walked passed the receptionist and to the elevators. When we got in one and the doors closed I was ready to kill her.

"VAMPIRES! Are you serious! My grandmother is in the hospital dying, I would like to make sure I'm not in the coffin next to her." I was hysterical.

"Pull yourself together. I would never put myself in a situation that I thought was dangerous; much less put both of us in it. I trust them." She said calmly

"How can you tell me to trust something that wants to eat me… Oh no im sorry Drink me!"

"We're at the floor please just be nice. If anything gets fishy we'll leave ok?"

I didn't have time to agree or disagree; instead I was being dragged out of the elevator and to a hotel door. Jenny knocked and a beautiful Spanish Vampire.

"Hey Isabel this is Emelie."

She smiled and greeted us with open arms. This was not the stereotype I had come to hear about. Once inside there were a few other people in her huge suite. We were introduced to a few people and I was instantly comforted by how nice everyone was. After getting comfortable and sitting down with one of the vampires I met named Bill, and his girlfriend Sookie when, 2 more vampires walked in.

I immediately noticed how contrast they seemed. One was shorter, probably around 5'7" dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The second was tall maybe 6'1" bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. The blond man instantly walked to a corner of the room and sat down, while the other made rounds around the room.

There was a line instantly forming around the shorter Vampire. Jenny was drunkenly talking to another Vampire towards the middle of the room.

"Come, we must show our respects" Bill said through gritted teeth to Sookie and I.

Standing on line was, what I had assumed, the worst part. How important where these Vampires that I had to "show respect"? After 20 minutes of waiting in line we finally reached the two, and I had realized my assumption was wrong.

"Hello Godric, Eric." Bill said this Eric's name with some disdain.

"Bill, Sookie, how are you? And your friend? I have not seen you around these parts." The vampire Godric spoke so lovingly.

"Emelie, Pleased to meet you." I smiled as sweetly as I could, looking at Godric and Eric. Godric smiled, he seemed to be another contradiction to the vampire stereotype. Eric on the other hand, rolled his eyes and gazed at Sookie.

"Your accent, you are not from around here?" Godric questioned

"Nej , Sverige er på min ålder fodelseort , utom den Norr Öster är var min föräldern levande." (No, Sweden is my birthplace, but the North East is where my parents live) I stated, this is when Eric seemed to catch a slight bit of interest. I was almost ashamed that he could still pick up my Swedish accent. I thought I hid it very well.

"Utom din hem är…?" (But your home is…?)" He asked.

"I will not be sure in the next few days I am sorry to say." I said smiling. I guessed that Godric was old and knew many languages. So I was not surprised he spoke Swedish.

Godric nodded, not asking any more questions and continued his small conversation with Bill and Sookie before we left the line. I looked at the vampire they called Eric. He seemed rather moody, and rude. He didn't say anything but stared at me and occasionally Sookie. When I did, catch him staring however he was staring as if I was a piece of meat. Traveling his eyes all over my body: From my head to my breasts, to my hips and back up to my face. I was completely disgusted.

After leaving Eric and Godric I decided to go check up on Jenny. She was laying on the couch looking like she was about to fall asleep. As soon as I looked up I saw Eric slowly walking over towards me. Now what does he want. He stared for a minute then finally spoke.

"Your mother's name is Lena Soderberg?" He asked. Out of all the things to say to someone the first time you met them, you ask then about their mother?

" Well, Hello to you too." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes she is my mother. How did you know?" I said looking at Jenny. Maybe she said something

"That's not strange at all Eric" Jenny managed to say sarcastically through the drunkenness. Eric ignored her.

"You looked just like her, minus the blond hair that is. Your friend said nothing so you can stop shooting daggers at her skull. Your mother is a model, or did you forget?"

"I'll do as I please, thank you. And no I regret saying I haven't forgotten my mother WAS a model" I said rather harshly, standing up.

"Yes, you might want to start using you manners Miss Soderberg. Respect someone nearly 50 times your own age." He said low and cold.

"You must give respect to earn it. You have been nothing short of rude. Why would I show respect to someone like you?" I said, clearly overstepping my boundary.

"Du , dig har promenerat in i den här frånfälle fälla , och JAG bara föreslå du utställning jag respekten iaem på grund av strejk av den i livet "(You, yourself have walked into this death-trap, and I only suggest you show me the respect I'm due to walk out of it alive.) He said with a slight grin on his face.

Even though I knew no one else besides Godric, Eric and I spoke Swedish I was embarrassed. I wanted to smack the half of a smile off of his face but he was right. We were on his turf, and thanks to Jenny I had walked into a death trap. I gritted my teeth. I hated being talked down to. Not even literally because he did tower over my small 5'4" frame, but emotionally he made me feel like a child, a child who had just gotten scolded for eating cookies before dinner. I had not realized everything around me was slowly going silent.

"You do not scare me." I said trying to believe the words that came out of my mouth.

His fangs popped out "Well maybe I should." He said with a hiss.


	2. Repirmanded

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading! I just put the story up a few hours ago and it already has over 50 hits so thanks! Just remember to Review if you have time. It makes me know what you like about my story and what I need to improve on. Thanks again guys!**

"Eric that's enough." Godric had spoken from behind him. He spoke with authority but still had a softness about him, which I couldn't help but like. He stood up from the chair in which he was sitting and moved two steps closer to where Eric and I were standing.

Eric's fangs immediately went away, but his stare, and smirk continued as he backed away from me and stepped closer to Godric. His stance seemed almost like he was trying to protect him. Isabel had informed Jenny and I of the travesty that occurred earlier at Godric's place. A few died, and more were hurt. She also had said it was because of a traitor in the "nest" although she did not say who this traitor was. Godric saw to it that all the vampires had a place to stay in Hotel Camilla, which is how we all ended up here. Thinking about that made me realize why Eric would be protective, but honestly what relationship did they have that Eric would even try to protect Godric.

"I am sorry Godric, I let my… temper get the bet of me" Eric said looking down to the child-like vampire.

"This is not how we want to portray ourselves, as monsters who can take away lives. Just because we can, does not mean that we should, or have the right to." Godric said as everyone looked on. There was a misplaced sadness that Godric possessed that I could easily see but did not understand. He turned and walked towards the door. Before leaving he stopped and looked up towards Eric, then walked out.

_Those two are quite strange._ I thought to myself. I heard Sookie snicker a few feet to the side of me. I had forgotten that she told me she could "hear" people's thoughts.

I grabbed Jenny out of her small slumber on the couch and draped her arm over my shoulder. Struggling, I made my way over to the polite, Spanish Vampire, Isabel, who was standing by the chic door. I had definitely had enough of vampires for a one night.

"Thanks for everything Isabel, but we are leaving. It was a pleasure meeting you." I said mustering up as much happiness as I could bear.

"Yes," She said in her elegant voice. "It has been a long night for everyone" She nodded "At least let me walk you to the car." She asked trying to be helpful. Jenny had nearly passed out and her brunette hair seemed to bounce from my shoulder to Isabel's shoulder almost instantly.

"Ill walk you out" Eric said taking Jenny out of Isabel's arms, and into his own. Although jenny was two inches taller than I, I myself am only 5'4" and 125 pounds; she was a good 20 pounds heavier than me. Eric seemed to lift her as if she was as light as a feather.

"I think we will be okay thank you so much, since I am so unworthy of your time." I stated sarcastically, trying to take Jenny out of his grasp. The rest of the room had slowly begun talking again. My conversation with Eric was now just one of many conversations. I rubbed my head gently. I was starting to get a headache.

"That you are." he said just as sarcastically. "However, you cant carry her out to the car, I can," He said holding her bridal style. "So, lead the way." He said pointing to the door.

The walk to the car ended up being a long uncomfortable expedition. Eric said nothing to me. Instead I walked a few strides ahead of him until we got to the car. After he put Jenny in the back seat he stopped to stare at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I said impatiently as he stepped in front of the driver's door. The pounding in my head was getting worse. I sighed; crossing my arms over my chest I popped my hip out in an aggravated gesture.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you?" He said in his now normal rude tone. He leaned against Jenny's Car

_He's getting comfortable!_ I thought to myself. _ This is just great! What did I get myself into?_ I used both of my hands to start massaging my temples. "Is a thank you really what you wanted Eric? Well, thanks is there anything else?" I asked looking up at him.

I had to admit speaking with Eric even the little amount that I did was very exhausting. This mind game he was trying to play was getting annoying and childish. He looked up at me, and slowly removed my hands from my temples and started massaging my head. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed his touch. I had to admit the coldness of his hands made my body shiver, but his movements made me melt closer to him. He moved slowly from my temples, to my hair, giving my head the best massage I have ever felt. It calmed me completely but as soon as I opened my eyes everything was in a hazy.

I heard two people laughing. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. I couldn't see much of anything though the fog was too thick. Eric's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Interesting." He said calmly, looking me dead in my light blue eyes.

I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and looked down nervously. When I was nervous I fidgeted, and now was no exception. We only a few inches apart and I took a deep breath, inhaling Eric's scent. When did we get so close? I backed up two steps. "I should be going. I have to get her home." I said never looking up. When did I get so shy, especially around an egotistic jerk like Eric?

I closed my eyes and he bent down and kissed my forehead. Slowly trailing his lips along my skin until he was by my ear he whispered softly "Jag kommer att se dig snart Emelie." (I will see you soon Emelie.) As soon as I looked up he was gone.

I never thought _Soon_ could scare and interest me so much at the same time...


	3. Unexpected

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I KNOW I'M SPOILING YOU GUYS WITH 3 UPDATES IN 1 DAY, BUT I HONESTLY HAD SOME OF THE STORY WRITTEN OUT AND I HAD A WHOLE DAY TO DO NOTHING SO I JUST WROTE..**

**TO MY SWEDISH READERS I'M SO SORRY :-( ! THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR TRYING TO USE ANOTHER LANGUAGE. I PROMISE I WONT USE ANY OTHER PROGRAM AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE WRITING IN SWEDISH. I, UNFORTUNATELY, ONLY HAVE A FRIEND FROM NORWAY SO THAT ISN'T VERY HELPFUL… THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

The next day was even more stressful than the previous night had been. My grandmother's condition seemed to worsen over night and now she could barely even remember me. It took her 3 hours just to remember my face. I stayed all day talking to her. Her memories would come back but I know tomorrow they would be gone again. We caught her brain cancer too late. There was nothing we could do but wait for my grandmother to die. All I could do was blame myself.

When visiting hours were over, I went back to Nana's house and cried for a while. She was really the only family I had left, and I was losing her. My parents and I never spoke, but I thought my mother would have at least called to check in on her own mother. But she never did. After taking a shower and throwing on some blue short cheerleading shorts and a white tank top I got in my Queen size bed and laid in the dark.

Physically I was exhausted. My body ached from lack of sleep and dragging Jenny's motionless body into her house the night before, but for some reason I could not sleep. I felt the cold emptiness of the space next to me and sighed. It was times like this that I wanted a boyfriend but I had never had one. I had never even had a kiss. Don't ask me why it just never happened. Suddenly I realized, Eric was the closest I had ever gotten to a man in that way. I let out a long bitter breath of air. Thinking about him was only making the situation worse. I rolled over and looked at the pile of homework that was on my nightstand. I was taking online classes ever since my grandmother became ill. Even though my professors know what is going on I still needed to do my homework.

Frustrated I sat up on the side of my bed and turned my light on the nightstand on. Slipping my feet into my pink fuzzy slippers and walked into the bathroom that connected my room to my grandmothers. After splashing some water in my face I heard a banging on my front door.

_Who could that be?_ I asked myself mentally. I grabbed my phone and looked at the date. July 18, 2009, 2:30 am. I can't believe I've been awake for so long. Another seemingly **louder** bang came from my front door.

"COMING!" I said quickly before another bang could happen. The only person that it could be was Jenny. It was a Friday night so it would make sense she would be here after a night at the bars. I sauntered down the hallway and the steps went to the mahogany front door and opened it. "Jenny you should have called I would have…"

I stopped my sentence dead in its tracks. As I looked up I to see Eric's bluish green eyes staring back at me. A small wind brushed passed me and I realized what I was wearing. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as my nipples hardened. Even though it was summer time in Dallas the night air can be quite brisk.

"Well you seem rather excited to see me." Eric said looking down at my B-cup breasts smiling.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here Eric?" I asked genuinely confused by his presence. I looked around outside for anyone else and then finally back at him. "How did you know where I live?"

"I know more than you give me credit for, and I am waiting for you to invite me in." He said matter-of-factly, leaning against my doorpost. "I do believe your grandmother would think you rude if you did not."

I was instantly on guard with the mention of my grandmother "If I invite you in, you can always just come whenever you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. I definitely didn't want that happening.

"Unless you rescind my invitation then yes." He said carefully. "But I would be careful under which circumstances you do that. I would hate to have to hunt you down outside of this house because of your rude behavior." He said almost whispering the threat in my face, with his eyes shining in an intimidating way.

"If you are rude Eric I will. Don't test me. Tonight is definitely not that night. Please come in." I said opening the door a little more for him to walk in.

He walked in and glanced around at the décor. I had turned on a few lights so we could both see. As he got comfortable on my grandmothers couch he started playing with his phone. I sat down in an old antique chair close by and watched him for a few minutes.

"You have got to be joking." I mumbled under my breath. Eric acted as if he didn't hear me and continued to text. I took this time to look over his wardrobe. A pair of black designer jeans clung to his legs, while a black tank clung to his torso. He also wore a pair of black Prada sneakers. I was envious of his taste and his finances. Just thinking about the price of his shows made me twinge with jealousy. His shoes alone probably cost as much as this semesters tuition.

"I know you didn't come over my house to simply text on your phone." I said flustered. I wasn't sure how he managed to irk my nerves within 5 minutes of him being in my presence but he did it.

"Is there any particular reason you hate me?" He asked suddenly not looking up from his phone. He had caught me completely off guard. My whole facial expression changed.

"I…I do not hate you." I said softly "But I don't envy you either. I simply don't understand how anothers life could mean nothing to you. Its just for the most part I have herd Vampires think they are so much better than us but they act so animalistic. I understand not ever human in the world is the nicest. But to kill whomever, and feel no emotion, because we are your food source, I can understand it, but how do you not feel emotion. You have looked down upon me since I've met you. I just don't appreciate your attitude towards me."

He sunk in close to me. Apparently what I had said interested him. He licked his teeth. His fangs had not popped out, but it seemed as though could bite me without them.

"Do you feel for the cattle they slaughter to provide food for you? Do you feel for animals you have killed while driving a car, and kept moving as if their life costs nothing? We choose to show no emotion, because not killing our food source used to mean we die." He said straight. "Not to mention we don't kill for the most part. We take advantage."

"But now there is true blood, so what is the excuse? Now you don't have to kill people to satisfy your hunger at all. But you make a good point maybe I'll become a vegetarian" I joked. "But your attitude towards me… is it really necessary?" I asked.

"I tend to be… moody," He said choosing his words wisely "towards those who I can not control, or understand. Then there are those that just bother me." He said flatly. "You have the fortune of only the first two." He looked at my face, I assumed, to catch my reaction.

I just rolled my eyes. It was strange just talking to Eric in this manner, with significantly **less** attitude that is. Especially because of the way things went yesterday. But talking to Eric did give me a lot of in site on how some Vampires act. After that discussion we began talking about our lives, well more me talking and Eric asking questions. I was slowly getting more comfortable around him and I sat next to him on the couch.

"The only good thing about being here over New York, is the great view of the stars. My grandmother always used to take me star gazing. She loved the stars. She called it our little piece of heaven"

I was starting to get upset again, but I refused to show him that side of me now. I sniffled and Eric just looked at me strangely. I guess he really wasn't used to the emotions. I turned my head away from him and tried to gather myself before the tears started flowing. Another sniffle soon followed.

As quickly as I turned my head, was as quickly as Eric had snatched it to look at him. "Don't…do…that." He said drawing out every word.

I nodded hesitantly. I had to focus on something else. His hand then moved to put a piece of my hair that was in my face behind my ear. The cold touch of his skin made my body shiver. He began moving closer to my face and eventually slowly touching my lips with his own. I didn't think it was possible, but his cold hard kiss had created so much heat inside my body that I was flushed and breath taken when he moved away. I had butterflies knocking my stomach around now.

"I would love to continue this conversation…" He said smirking "But it is close to morning, and I must get back to the hotel." He said standing gracefully, as he started walking to the door.

I jumped up behind him, and looked at my phone. It was 5:15. Wow time flew by talking to him. I jogged lightly over to the open door where he was standing and looked up.

"Another night…" he said suddenly touching my chin then walking away. I closed, and locked the door.

_Another night indeed_. I thought to myself smiling. I couldn't help but smile at how things were starting to unfold. As I got back to my bed I was suddenly filled with absolute exhaustion. As soon as my head hit my pillow my eyes were shut and I started falling asleep.

Suddenly All Time Low's "Weightless" was singing me back into consciousness.

"Manage me I'm a Mess!..." The song rang out into my now dark room.

Blurry eyed I banged around on my nightstand until I found my phone. I looked down at the screen Methodist Medical Center was flashing in my face. I gasped and started crying. Fumbling around my room I found a bra threw it and some sandals on then grabbed a sweater, my purse and keys then ran out the door.

* * *

**THIS IS GOING TO BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR THE DAY… THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING THOUGH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. One Moment in Time

**OKAY MY LOVELIES I HAD TO UPDATE THE STORY FOR YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY ARE ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED! I SEE I HAVE READERS FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD SO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY. I CHANGED THIS WHOOLLLEEEEEE CHAPTER BECAUSE OF SOMEONE WHO REVIEWED... IT ACTUALLY GAVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS AND MADE THE STORY JUCIER :-D SO THANKS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

This had to be the saddest moment in my life. She waited until she could see me, until I was there to hold her hand and kiss her cheek telling her everything would be all right. One nurse held my shoulder and dragged me away from the body. I felt a dull ache in my heart and head as I walked away from my grandmother. The second nurse covered her up with white linen. Tears moistened my exhausted face, as I stood in the doorway and said goodbye to my grandmother for the last time. I told the nurses I would be in contact with them later in the day to arrange services for the body and I walked out to my car. The car my grandmother had given me. It was a 2000 black Dodge Challenger. I smiled as I got in the car. Now I could never get rid of it.

I called Jenny but she didn't answer. _Great just when I needed her she is nowhere to be found._ I sighed and thought some more. If I went back to my grandmother's house… **MY** house I thought now, I knew I would sit and cry. I instead decided to start driving and see where my car took me. Maybe it would take the headache I was developing away too.

I weaved through the downtown area of Dallas, not really paying attention to which direction I was driving in. I was tired but I knew sleep wouldn't come to me now. The roads at this time of morning where empty. Most sane people were if anything just getting up now. My eyelids seemed heavy as I pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot and parked. I looked to the sky, which was a pale dark blue. The sun was about to come up in about a half hour. Finally, looking up to see where I was, I gasped. This had to be fate working at its finest.

Slamming my car door shut I ran into the building and breathlessly spoke to the front desk attendant then walked to the elevator. Stepping in I pressed the number 7 and leaned against the back of the cold steel elevator. The ride seemed to take forever, but as soon as the elevator rung and the doors opened I wished it had been longer. The red-carpeted hallway seemed to stretch for miles. _713…719…725._ I counted in my head. The closer I stepped to the room the more my head pounded. 725 was the room but something seemed off, gravely off. The door was cracked. I rubbed my cheek and to my own astonishment tears had been falling, and currently still were. I looked up to make sure I was at the right place. 725. Yes I was at the right hotel door. I took a deep breath in and started pushing the door open.

"Eric…" I said loudly enough for even a human to hear me.

There was no answer but I saw him clearly sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was lowered in a defeated gesture and blood was streaking down his flawless pale face. And for the first time I could say I felt some emotion for him. I was worried out of my mind. Eric never came across as the kind of Vampire that could be hurt or even show emotion. I herd that vampires cried blood, but up until this point I never believed it. Blinking, more tears streamed down my face, and a haze started to fill my eyesight. My head throbbed in defeat. I knew what was happening and I closed my eyes and embraced it this time.

I saw two people through the haze. I concentrated harder. This had to be important somehow. The fog began to lighten and I recognized the two figures. There was the Dallas skyline behind them. The sky was starting to lighten. Eric was on his knees and Godric had one hand on his shoulder. Their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I concentrated as hard as I could and their voices came into hearing range. I recognized the language but did not speak it myself. It was some type of Slavic language. Eric was crying though, that was clear, and it was breaking my heart.

"Please Godric!"

"Father, Brother, Son." Godric whispered from his lips.

"Emelie… Emelie!"

Eric's yelling voice seemingly broke me out of my trance. He was shaking me, and staring with worried eyes. I was on my knees holding my head. That was the most I had ever gotten out of one of my visions. How did I get down here? As soon as I thought about anything I regretted it. My head pounded furiously. I stood up with the help of Eric and looked in him dead in his eyes. His tears, his mood, obviously Godric and him had a very, very deep connection of some kind.

"Oh my God… the roof!" I said remembering the background of my vision. I looked down at my watch 6:23. If my assumption was right, I had approximately 15 minutes to save Godric. Eric didn't stop me as I ran out of the dimly lit room, holding my head, to the stairs at the end of the hallway. I jogged up 3 flights of steps and busted out onto the roof of the hotel. No. Literally, I tripped on the last step, busted through the door and fell on my face. I felt my face and winced in pain as I touched the gash along my jaw line. I grabbed my head again as it reminded me that my cut was not the only pain in my body. I stood up wearily.

"Oh my stars, Emelie are you alright?" Sookie said with a southern accent that only she could muster up. She ran over to help me up.

"I'm fine. Where is he?" I said winded looking down at my watch. 6:27. After this I definitely had to work out more.

She pointed in the direction to where Godric was and I walked over slowly. I didn't know what I was going to say but I had to say something. "Godric." I stated flatly. He turned around and looked at me. "You can't do this to him, you just can't." I didn't know what else to say.

"He came home today and spoke of you. I see that you can change him, and I hope the best for you two. I never thought he would change his ways, but it seems he might." He said smoothly.

I had to stop myself from smiling, because I knew that I was beginning to develop feelings for Eric too. I had to keep on task. Somehow. "First off Eric and I are not dating and…" I had to stop myself and I looked up at Godric smiling smoothly. "Godric do not change the subject get in the hotel, the sun is about to rise!" I said becoming desperate; he was way too calm about this whole situation.

"We have lived for so long, and yet we can not evolve. " He turned around but spoke loud enough for me to hear him. "All we create is pain and anguish, and instead of feeling sympathy towards those we hurt…" He trailed off "They relish in it. It pains me to see this world come so far. 2000 years has been more than enough." His white linens flapped in the Dallas wind after his long speech.

I turned to Sookie and she nodded leaving Godric and I alone on the roof. The beautiful orange and pink of the sun rising was starting to show. "Godric…" he turned around again as I walked closer to him and grabbed his hand. "There is a chance they can change. But your death would not help this cause. You said it yourself that you never believed Eric would change his ways, but you think I could change him. If I can change that stubborn, arrogant friend of yours then any vampire can change."

He stared at me as if he was just putting the pieces of what I was saying together. I saw the smoke starting to rise off of his skin. Slowly growing impatient I started trying to pull him towards the stairs. I knew he didn't have much longer before well he would die… however vampires die. It was early but the heat was already starting to pick up, and the more it did the antsier I got.

"We need good vampires like you to show the world that you are all not monsters to show that you all can care and love." Tears started forming and falling perversely down my cheeks again stinging the cut along my jaw line. "I need you to be okay, Godric please! I need you to save you because I couldn't save her please! I… I need to save you, there is still time! Godric don't…" I didn't know when I became and emotional wreck but I was slowly melting into his arms crying. I didn't think I could cry any more, but here were these tears, at the most irrational time, being squeezed from my own eyes falling onto his perfect white linen. My head, which had been pounding consistently, was resting against his chest. "Please Godric…" I said somehow through the tears, wheezing and gasping for air.

With a swift swoop I was in his arms and even more quickly I found myself in the stairway with ac hitting my saturated face. I held onto him as if for dear life as he slowly held me and walked down the cold grey stairs towards what I was assuming to be Eric's room. I was beginning to calm down as Godric Softly carried me down the familiar red-carpeted hallway.

"Are you alright to walk?" He asked right before reaching Eric's room.

I nodded slightly, and he put me down gently. I had the sudden urge to hug Godric and thank him for not meeting the sun, but I figured holding his hand was fine for this moment in time. We were only a few feet away from Eric's room but it felt like an eternity. My heart pounded a little harder, as I realized my headache was slowly waning away. I don't know how my body was even functioning right now. I had not been to sleep for over 24 hours, but I didn't feel even the slightest bit tired right now. My eyes however were heavy, and I knew they were completely bloodshot. A quick step later I was in front of Eric's door. I smiled still grasping Godric's hand and pushed the door completely open.

If I thought that 3-foot walk to the door was long, I completely underestimated time simulation! The moment that I opened that door I instantly regretted everything, besides saving Godric that is. I regretted Jenny taking me to this God forsaken place. I regretted arguing with him the first day I met him. I regretted inviting him into my house, and him being my first kiss. I regretted coming to his hotel suite. That one moment in time changed everything.

* * *

**I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED... HEHEH DONT FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!**


	5. Laughter

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND HITS. IT MAKES ME FEEL GREAT TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS OUT THERE READING MY STORIES... I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE A BRAT BUT I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS A CLIFFHANGER SO YOU WOULD COME BACK AND READ MORE :-D BUT I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW THE LAST 2 HAVE BEEN OUT KIND OF LATE IN THE DAY BUT I WAS BUSY... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

In an instant Eric was standing in front of Godric, staring as if he couldn't believe he was there. Godric let go of my hand and touch Eric's shoulder. He said something low and in the Slavic tongue I could not recognize. They had a small conversation before it seemed like anyone noticed me. I took this time to bite the side of my cheek and simply stare ahead of me; I was numb to the world. No feelings, no emotion, not anything could bring me out of this comatose state. Out the corner of my eye I saw him coming close, too close. To my face bending down to what give me a kiss? He touched my hair and then tenderly touched the gash along my chin. I backed away, out of the doorway, and into the hallway away from Eric and Godric.

"Don't you ever, ever touch me again." I said in monotone voice, pointing dead at him. "You have what you came for, I assume you will be going back to Louisiana soon."

"Thank you for saving Godric." He said his eyes never leaving mine. "I… I am completely grateful for you saving my maker. I was informed he was going to go through with it." Eric said glancing at her.

_Ah his maker…_ I thought to myself. _ That's why he has been fiercely loyal and dedicated to him._ I pushed the notion out of my head. It didn't matter. Instead I did something I don't think anyone was expecting. I let out a laugh, a crippling, heart wrenching, throaty but genuine laugh. Maybe it was the irony of the situation, or maybe it was my exhaustion finally catching up with me. I wasn't quite sure which it was, but this situation was just funny. All three looked at me strangely, waiting to be let in on the joke apparently all of them missed.

Starting to catch my breath I responded, "So let me get this straight," I said with a chuckle in between breaths. "You were so worried that you just magically ended up in the situation we just saw?" I said laughing again. A low growl came from Eric then his fangs popped out. _She_ let out a shocked gasp.

"The way I see it," I started again. "this can go one of two ways. Either you could care less what happened to your maker…"

As quick as I could get out the word maker I was back in Eric's room up against the wall 4 feet in the air being dangled by my neck.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand." Eric said low and fiercely.

I gasped for breath but then kept going. "Or…" I said gasping for breath, "You care about her so much that you… didn't care if I saw." I was in a bad situation and I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn't care. I wanted him to understand how I felt.

It was his turn to laugh, but it definitely wasn't the same laugh as mine. His was sarcastic with a very, very dark underlying meaning. "Do not speak of things I do not understand." He said with a smirk squeezing a little tighter on my neck, restricting my air intake even more.

"Enough Eric!" Godric yelled with authority.

I dropped like a fly to the ground gasping for air, and holding my neck, landing like a big sack of potatoes. I smacked my chin again and reopened the gash that had recently closed. Sookie ran over to me asking if I was okay. She touched my face and I slapped her hand away from me. She jumped back and scoffed.

"Well I was only trying to help you. There is no need to get nasty with me!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I have no respect for people who lie, cheat and take advantage of people who are grieving." I said standing up with the help of the wall.

She giggled sarcastically. "If anything Eric took advantage of my condolences!"

Godric pulled Sookie out of the room and slammed the door shut, which only left Eric and I alone. He stepped forward and I closed my eyes and winced. I didn't want to be here with him. To say that I was scared out of my mind would be the understatement of the year. He shuffled around the room and then I heard the bed squeak. I looked up and Eric was gulping down a True Blood. At first we just stared at each other. Nervously I began fidgeting again. I didn't know what to say, where to begin, or if I should have just left. Suddenly he began to speak.

"Godric is my maker, and you will never understand my loyalty and feelings toward him. It is something greater than anything you can ever imagine." He said looking at his True Blood bottle. He then looked me dead in the eyes. "Don't you ever mistaken yourself and provoke me about Godric again. Next time you will not be as lucky."

I felt his intensity, and the truthfulness of his last sentence. It ripped through me and suddenly I realized I had been. Anger radiated from both of our bodies. However, the awkward silence seemed to only eat away at me. I felt the bruise slowly forming around my neck. No school or work for at least a week. My skin was so fair that no amount of makeup would cover it up. I guess that is the only good thing that came out of my grandmother's death. No work for a while. As if on cue Eric responded…

"I assume you came because something happened with your grandmother." I just stared blankly back at him. "That is the reason why you looked upset when you came to my door is it not? I had seem you an hour earlier so I doubt it was because you missed my charming demeanor." Did he just try making a funny?

Any other time I would have laughed, but the mention of my grandmother had changed my mood completely. I was no longer numb, or angry. All these emotions had run through my body earlier but I was not even thinking about her. I had put him before me, and grieving for my grandmother ever since I had gotten here.

"After you left… the hospital called… she… she…." I couldn't get it out. I started fidgeting again that was the only thing stopping me from crying. Looked down at my fingernails. I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I didn't want to talk about my grandmother anymore. I was tired of being upset, and crying. "Eric… you care about her, don't you?" There was a silence between us that told me he did. "I knew it from the way you looked at her the night I met you." I giggled. "I knew you cared about her. But then I saw you look at me the same way last night. Were you beginning to care about me to?" I asked out of sheer curiosity. I knew I had developed some feelings for him. Even after what I saw tonight, and been through tonight, I knew I still cared about him. "You don't scare me, you know." Great I was rambling now.

I saw him smile, the same genuine beautiful smile from earlier in the night. "I thought I cared about her once, but other factors put me in the situation I was in. You… you my dear Emelie are a curiosity to me." He paused, "I can not figure you out."

"I'll take that as a yes…" I said.

My knees buckled and I started falling. He caught me before I hit the floor, but the blackness had already taken over.

ERIC'S P.O.V.

I caught her before she hit the ground. It was easy to see she was extremely exhausted. I laid her on the bed and put her under the covers. After taking my pants and shirt off I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I was also exhausted. Even for a Vampire the last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster. Something I absolutely hated. After drying my face I got under the covers next to her, and held her close.

"Sleep, my angel." I said putting my face in her hair. "I promise I will never hurt you again."

With that I also let sleep take over me. The silence was Golden.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. IM ANXIOUS TO KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Who I am

** HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED BUT JUST BEAR WITH ME EVERYTHING WILL BEING TO MAKE SENSE AS THE STORY GOES ON**... **MY VIEW OF ERIC MIGHT BE DIFFERENT FROM SOME OF YOU GUYS BECAUSE I HAVE READ THE BOOKS AND CONTINUE TO WATCH THE SERIES. I VIEW ERIC AS SOMEWHAT BIPOLAR, BUT JUST REMEMBER HE SAYS THE WORDS "MY ANGEL"- THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS I PROMISE, THERE IS A REASONING FOR EVERYTHING.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PART... KEEP READING I PROMISE IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE... THE STORY WILL SLOW DOWN SOON PROMISE...  
**

* * *

Something was rubbing my face, touching my hair and causally shaking me. As I started opening my eyes I had to squint there was just so much light. As I wiggled around the light went backwards. I tried to move but something was holding me back. Looking down there was an arm around my waist. Following the arm to the body and eventually the head I notice it was Eric. I started prying his arms from around me when I heard a voice say, "Gently now…" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. I could see I was still in Eric's suit from last night.

Pausing for a minute then unwrapping myself from Eric's clutches I stood up. Looking down I noticed I was in a gorgeous short white number that seemingly fit my body perfectly. It was silk and outlined in a beautiful lace. I however, didn't have my gold watch on my wrist any more. Looking up, I went towards the chair where the light was coming from. Slowly it faded and the lighting in the room went back to the dim lights that were in the room before, but now a woman was sitting in the seat.

She had long flowing golden hair with green eyes to match. Her skin was pale and flawless, which only helped her beautiful hair and eyes to stand out. She had a long flowing white gown on, and when she stood up she was a few inches taller than me. She was beautiful. The woman came rushing towards me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh Emelie! Look at you!" She woman said with an accent. Then she hugged me. "Look at what you let that thing do to you." She turned me around to the full-length mirror on the wall. There I saw exactly how I looked, which wasn't much better than death. My eyes had huge bags under them from lack of sleep. On my chin was the gash I had received from falling out the door trying to save Godric that was starting to scab over. My neck had to be by far the worst part though. I had a huge purple bruise the shape of Eric's hand wrapping around my entire neck. The bruise was much worse than I had initially anticipated.

"Im going to kill him when he wakes up!" I said stomping my foot. We already had **A LOT** to talk about but this bruise definitely topped the list.

"You are right to be angry but, there there…" She said putting her hands around my neck and humming a little tune. "All better." She said cheerily.

"Thanks," I said in a weirded out way. "Who and what are you again? How did you do that?" I said backing away from her.

"You wouldn't remember me… We all retain our youth again when we pass. I am your nana." She said excited.

I paused. No wonder her voiced sounded so familiar. She looks so similar to me besides the height and the eyes. I could imagine her personality like this when she was younger. Even in her old age she was always so youthful, energized and bubbly. Well, that was before the cancer. Tears started to develop in my eyes, as I went and hugged her.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke right? You... you're really here… I'm so sorry." I cried on her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong Emelie, and I will always be here watching over you. But we must make this fast there are things I must tell you." She sat me in the chair. And crouched in front of me. "I know about your powers, the visions you see." She said plainly. I opened my mouth to reject the idea of me being 'powerful' but this young version of nana held her hand up. "You and I we are special. You start getting your powers right before you meet the person you will be overseeing. That's why you have been having visions."

I gaped at her for a few seconds. All this talk about power and visions it didn't make any sense. I had to still be dreaming. Why wouldn't my grandmother told me about this when I was younger? Plus having any type of power like that would have to come with responsibilities, and right now I didn't need any more responsibilities. Who have I met that I would be overseeing? "So… Why didn't my mother have these visions then? Why are you just telling me this now, why didn't you tell me when I was younger." I said starting to get frustrated.

"Your mother lost her powers when she did not train herself and her new found powers. Eventually they just diminished away. Our purpose is to help and guide our charges. Somehow they will cause a great change, and it is up to us to guide them the right way." She said as she held my hands and looked in my eyes. "You are one of the last of our kind. Seer's [SEE-ER'S] are dying out and if you decided to reject your powers, your children would not have any. Maybe you will be a healer, like I was. Or maybe you will be more powerful and become an empath. We will not know until you train your powers."

GREAT! What a choice she was giving me. Accept some crazy powers and stay with whoever my 'charge' was, and help my 'people', or live a normal life. Normal sounded so good at this point. I would have honestly loved to have a normal life, but normal was something I never had.

She looked up and the light surrounding her had started coming back. She let go of my hands and stood up. "I am sorry I must go now." She said backing away from me. "It is your choice Emelie. I only pray you choose what is best for you."

"Wait, how do I know who my charge is?" I asked suddenly standing up.

"The person you have had the most visions with is your charge. Goodbye Emelie…" She said slowly fading. "Remember I am always with you…"

"No, no wait!" I said screaming

Suddenly I was being shaken awake. "Emelie, wake up."

I could tell that husky voice from anywhere. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and Eric had his arms around me and I was facing him. He had no shirt on. I wasn't sure if he was wearing any clothes, but I prayed silently to myself hoping that he was.

"You were clawing into me, then started yelling, I thought you wanted to do something inappropriate." He said rubbing my waist.

I scoffed and pushed him away disgusted. I got up and walked to the full-length mirror to look at myself to see if my "dream" was really a dream. First I analyzed my face. I still had bags under my eyes but they were much smaller then they had been. The gash on my chin was almost nonexistent, nothing but a small, nearly invisible scar. My neck was the last to be looked at. It was a perfect snowy white, the color of my naturally pale skin. There was no bruise where there definitely should have been one. My head was pounding. There was way too much to think about right now.

"Your screams," Eric started saying right behind me "Were quite arousing."

I turned around and pointed right in his face "You owe me! I saved your maker remember? Now back the fuck off!" I said screaming in his face. He backed up shocked, i assumed that i had yelled and cursed at him the way I did. I walked over to the dresser grabbed my purse and cell phone and stormed out of the room, and down the hall to the elevator. This was all too much and all of this was happening way too fast. Just then a certain blond came up to me and stood waiting for the elevator also… What are the odds?

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO RATE! THANKS GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	7. Real friends

**HEY GUYS IM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS. I ACTUALLY TOOK A TRIP TO ALABAMA WITH MY FRIEND AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN BEFORE. NO EXCUSES THOUGH I PROMISE TO START UPDATING EVERY DAY AGAIN. I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT LONGER, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN SUCH A BAD WRITER AND HAVEN'T UPDATED =) IF I HAVE TIME ILL EVEN GIVE A SECOND UPDATE... HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

* * *

Once the elevator rang I walked into it with Sookie quick on my heels. At first we were both quiet but I undoubtedly expected her to say something to me. I pressed the lobby button and stepped back against the back of the cold steel elevator. Sookie seemed like one of those girls who tried to at least be friendly to everyone she meets at first, and although we were friendly I could see her trying to make things better. I had a feeling this was going to be by far the longest 7-floor trip in my life. As soon as I had said that to myself she spoke. "Listen I'm really sorry about how things happened last night. It was Eric's blood that I ingested that was getting to me." She said quietly.

I was tired, well more like exhausted but that last sentence that Sookie said caught me completely off guard, which means my attention was now on her.

"I really did think that Godric was going to meet the sun, and I only went into Eric's room to offer my condolences. I understand a relationship with ones maker is stronger than any emotional tie us humans can fathom. But if I knew something was going on with you and Eric I surely would have never went in. I've been trying to get Eric off mine and Bill's backs for a while now. But I do apologize." Sookie said, southern twang in toe.

The elevator had rang and I realized Sookie had spoke the whole way to the lobby but a couple things that she had said caught my attention. WE definitely needed to sit down and talk. My stomach growled reminding me how hungry I was. "There is nothing going on with Eric and I." I said tartly. "Look I have to run home and take care of some business but if you want ill come back to pick you up and we can go grab some food." I said casually. If that happened I would be killing two birds with one stone, and what's better than that?

She smiled, accepted my offer and we exchanged numbers, well she gave me her room telephone number since she said she didn't have a cell phone, which I didn't understand, but I didn't question it. After we had gotten everything squared away I got in my car and drove off. Immediately I started thinking about everything that I needed to do. 1st I had to call the hospital, 2nd call the lawyer, 3rd go to the bank, 4th call my job and last but not least, figure out what I am going to do with myself. I know calling the lawyer and going to the bank would have to wait until tomorrow since it was almost 6:30, but the hospital I could definitely call tonight. As far as figuring out if I was going to move or stay in Dallas that was another story.

I daydreamed all the way to my house, it was still awkward calling it that, and then I called the hospital and my job once I was inside. I was glad I took off for work for a week previously, but my "vacation" would be over in two days. After a short call I jumped into the shower and took the longest, most satisfying shower I have ever taken. I hadn't realized how dirty I felt until I started washing. I saw dried up blood and dirt going down the drain as I washed my face and my hair and was totally disgusted. I used the shower as a relaxing tool, and let the water hit my back and run down the rest of my body. I put my hands on the wall and started to daydream.

I felt someone behind me and turned around and the beautiful 6'4" blue eyed blond haired god in my face. He was completely naked and I couldn't help but look at his physique, which was perfect. As his hands slowly explored my body, his mouth landed on mine hungrily.

I snapped out of my daydream and finished my shower. I didn't want to think of Eric any more but I knew I was attracted to him and I doubted that would ever change. I started getting ready to go pick up Sookie around 9:00. I wore some shorts a tight pink tank and some white flip-flops. I tousled my hair leaving it wet and walked out the door to go get Sookie. There were definitely things that we needed to talk about and I intended to get them out of her.

When I picked Sookie up she looked very nice in a Light blue sundress with a white sweater. We decided on going to a low-key bar on the opposite side of downtown Dallas that I was familiar with. Once we were seated and ordered conversation seemed to just flow. First thing we talked about was how Sookie had gotten some of Eric's blood.

"He tricked me." She said flatly. "He covered me when the bomb went off at Godric's house and he had gotten some metal in him and he said he was dying. Of course me being the nice person I am," She said rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her water "I tried to spit out all of the blood but apparently some was in my system regardless. That's when Bill told me about what Eric had just done."

With that story my feelings about Eric were only getting worse. He obviously cared about Sookie a lot to make her drink his blood. After that she told me about the side effects of drinking a vampires blood; the dreams, him being able to tell where she was, him even being able to tell what she was feeling. Now, I had begun to get angry. What was his deal?

By the end of the night, Sookie and I had talked about a lot, mostly about Eric, Bill and generally being around vampires in general. Once we got in the car she started talking about what her life was like being a telepath. Coming to a stop at a red light she made an observation.

"You know its weird, I could hear you when we were in Godric's hotel room the night I met you. But now… listening to your head is just like static."

I started thinking about the dream I had had in Eric's room. There might be a possibility that Sookie could help me figure out how to hone in on my own powers. I decided it might be a good idea to tell her what was going on. After Mulling it over I decided to tell her about the visions that I had been having. She sat back in amazement.

"Well, its nice to know I'm not the only different human." Sookie said slowly. She seemed like she was mulling something over and didn't want to say it.

"Tell me honestly what are you thinking." I said. I was almost scared of what she was going to say. Maybe she knew something that I definitely didn't. I mean she had been around the supernatural a lot longer than me.

"Do you want to you know, strengthen your powers?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what I should do. I think my grandmother would want me to embrace this though. The weird thing is I think that's why she came to me in my dream. But the last thing I remember asking her is who my charge was, and all she said was it's whoever I have my visions with." I said pulling into a paring spot in front of the hotel.

"Well can you remember who you have been having your visions around?"

I had to really think about when I had had my visions… I had only had a couple, recently though I definitely had some and they were more frequent. Then I had come to a realization about who I could have possibly been having them with. But I wasn't sure I wanted to divulge that piece of information yet.

"I'm not sure." I said lying to Sookie. She looked at me strangely but dismissed my answer. "Do you think you know anyone that could help me, because I think I want to go ahead and strengthen them. I really think I owe it to my grandmother." I said quietly.

Sookie grabbed my hand in understanding. She had told me about her own grandmother and how she still tried to do what her grandmother would think is best in a given situation. We had had a lot more in common than I originally thought, and I could, at this point, see Sookie and I becoming close, maybe as close as Jenny and I were. Thinking of Jenny, where had she been? I hadn't heard from her for a few days now, which wasn't normal.

"Well I can talk to my friend Claudine… She is a faerie and maybe she can help you. If not I can talk to my cousin Hadley. We haven't talked in a while but she is an escort to the Queen of Louisiana, she might be able to tell me something." Sookie said helpfully.

Sookie had told me about how hard it was for her growing up with her telepathy. She said that no one really talked to her or understood her until Bill came along. She explained how he was the only one to really help her control her powers. I assumed she didn't want me to have to go through the same problems she went through, and I'd gladly except her help if she'd give it to me.

"Hey Sook, would it be too much to ask for you to go to the bank with me, I really wouldn't want to go alone." I asked. I didn't think she would have wanted to, but we were getting closer right?

She said sure and got out of my car, telling me to just give her a call whenever I was on my way. I thanked her and watched her walk into the hotel. I was glad that we talked and hashed out our problems. Now maybe Sookie and I could work on a friendship, because God knows I need them since I only have Jenny now.

It was almost 12:00 by the time I got home. Once I pulled up I saw a navy corolla in my driveway. Jenny was here, but I was suddenly confused. Why hadn't she called? Things with her just seemed to just be getting weird. I walked up to my front porch and Jenny had been sitting on my porch swing visibly upset. Shouldn't I be the one upset? My grandmother did die yesterday and she hadn't even called and said she is sorry, or asked me how everything was going, and I know I definitely had tried to get in contact with her.

I sat down next to her and she just continued crying. "What's wrong Jen?" I asked.

""My Parents… They they just threw me out of the house. I came home from work today and all of my stuff was packed and in boxes. They said I have 3 days to get out." She said sobbing more.

I knew where this was going. She was either going to ask for money or ask to stay at my place. Don't get me wrong I love my best friend but I also know her real well. Jen isn't the neatest person around and she surely isn't the most respectful, as you can see simply by her just showing up at my house. I really didn't want our friendship to end over her living with me, but I knew I couldn't say no.

"Jen, your parents wouldn't just throw you out for no reason. What did you do?" She had to be completely honest with me before I wrapped myself into her problems by letting her stay with me

"They said they couldn't watch me throw my life away. And that they couldn't deal with my lifestyle any more." She was wiping her nose with a tissue, and then turned to me "Em do you think I could stay here for a few weeks until I get everything together and get an apartment of my own?"

And there it was. Something still wasn't adding up, but I agreed any way. She was my friend and I had to help her out in any way that I could. As we walked inside Emily asked suddenly.

"Oh, by the way how is your grandmother doing?"

"She's dead… Thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Something was definitely off with Jenny.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THANKS!**


	8. More to handle

**HEY GUYS I FEEL SO BAD LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY. AFTER I GOT HOME FROM ALABAMA I CAME DOWN WITH A COLD AND IVE BEEN LITERALLY IN MY BED SLEEPING FOR THE PAST 2 DAYS. I MANAGED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS THO. IM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING AS MUCH OH AND I PROMISE MORE ERIC IS COMING UP... SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Jen and I tried to talk for a while, but the conversation was strained to say the least. I told her about the visions Id been having and the dream but she didn't really seem to care. I had even told her about the whole situation with Eric. That's the only time she had shown a little bit of interest, but after she herd of our argument she seemed less interested again. It was around 1:00 when Jenny said she was going out for a drink and left. She didn't even invite me, not that id want to go anyway.

After a restful sleep I called Sookie and told her id come pick her up around 11:00 to go to the bank. After taking care of my hygiene I decided to try and get some homework done. It was only 9:00 and I had a few hours to kill. I got most of my work done and by 10:45 I was walking out the door to go get Sookie. Jenny said she wanted to tag along, which surprised me because Jenny was never up this early, but of course I agreed. I had really expected her to be knocked out. Especially after herI wanted all the moral support I could get. After picking up Sookie I went to the bank to meet up with the lawyer and get my grandmothers money and estate situation squared away.

They took us into a conference room and asked if it was okay that Sookie and Jenny be around when they talked about my grandmother's estate. Mr. Darcy, my lawyer, said however that the monetary part of the will I would have to handle without the assistance of my good friends, for 'security reasons'. That caught me off guard completely. But I agreed what else was I supposed to say?

The meeting went the way I had expected. Since my grandmother did not talk to any of her relatives besides me I was left all of her worldly possessions, including her house and her bank accounts. It was, at this point, where Sookie and Jenny were asked to leave the conference room and wait in the lobby.

After signing gaining some new information and signing some signatures all of my grandmothers accounts were in my name. After thanking the lawyer and the accountant at the bank I walked out to the lobby got Sookie and Jenny and then went out to the car. After driving for a while Jenny started talking.

"So how much did your dear old granny leave you?" She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I said taken aback by the question she asked.

I saw Sookie's mouth drop then I heard her mumble. "You were thinkin' it but I didn't think you would have the balls to ask." She sounded really upset.

"They put you in the 'confrence room' and wouldn't let us hear how much they gave you…" Jenny said ignoring Sookie's comment.

"Maybe its because its protocol and that's it." Sookie said clearly angry.

"Or," Jenny said turning looking at Sookie. "maybe its because she inherited so much they wanted a little more privacy then having the two of us there. Why are you here anyway?" She asked rather harshly as we pulled up to my house.

'"Jen what the hell is wrong with you? You know I invited Sookie over." I said looking at her like she was crazy. "And how much money my grandmother left me really isn't any of your business."

"Whatever you would have told me any other time. I was your best friend at one point, but I guess someone," She said gesturing to Sookie. "Is taking my place." WE were sitting in the car quiet for a little while. "I'm going to grab some of my stuff from the house. That is if I'm still allowed to stay here for a few weeks." Jen said sarcastically and jumped out the car and into her own then sped off.

Sookie and I decided to go inside I told her I'd cook some lunch. As I was making some bacon-burgers Sookie was still kind of quiet. She watched me from the kitchen table as I flipped the burgers.

"What's going on Sook? You have been quiet all day." I said feeling something bad was coming.

"Its really none of my business." She said plain as day. I gave her a look like she had better spill her guts. It was obvious she knew something that I didn't

I know you and Jenny have been friends for a while but there has just been something off about her. The whole time when we were in the lobby she was thinking about getting Eric, whatever that means." She said in a ball of confusion. "And then in the car she was just thinking about how much money you were going to give her. She just seems like bad news, and its weird 'cuz the first night I met her she seemed so sweet."

"She has been acting off. I don't know maybe it's just the stressful situation with parents. But the Eric thing you said she was thinking about, that is weird." I said with a sudden suspicion in my voice."

Sookie and I didn't talk about Jenny any more. She knew it was a touchy situation and I had a lot on my plate already. Tomorrow I had to go pick up my grandmothers ashes and go back to work. Even though I was feeling more comfortable with the fact that my grandmother had died, I didn't really want to pick up her ashes either. In order to get away from the somber mood Sookie and I both decided a girl's movie time was definitely needed. Romantic chick flicks, being the movies at hand. Thank God we both liked the same kind of movies.

After crying our eyes out over Sense and Sensibility, I made some popcorn and got comfortable in my bed with Sookie next to me. My house was still in my grandmother's design and that meant no TV in the living room; only a couch 2 chairs a glass table and a fireplace. Sookie and I were confined to my bedroom to watch movies, not that either of us minded. I heard Jenny coming in and out the door. I assumed she was moving some things in. Then with the same suddenness the guest bedroom door was slammed shut, then opened again and I heard the Front door slam. I could only assume she was still angry with Sookie and I.

As soon as our next movie, Pride and Prejudice was over it was dark outside Sookie and I went back out to the living room and started talking further. Sookie and I were becoming fast friends. I was actually pretty happy that I decided not to hold a grudge against her for the whole Eric thing. It seems lots of things like that seemed to happen with Eric. I, for one, didn't want to be one of them that it seemed to happen to.

"So," Sookie began. "Do you think you have a clue who your charge is now that you have had some time to think about it?" She asked.

"I have an inkling yes. Do you think you know a way that I can help strengthen my powers? I don't want to have a headache before every vision." I had noticed that little detail after talking to Jenny last night. I was upset and sat in my bed all night just thinking and I had come up with another answer to one of my questions about my visions. It was strange I actually felt a small headache starting to come on now.

I suddenly had awareness that someone was watching us. I went to the kitchen windows and closed the curtains than made sure the front door was locked. Sookie looked at me strangely but didn't say a word. Suddenly, as I was on my way back to the couch, there was a knock on the door. How creepy. I stopped and turned around and cracked the door open.

I opened the rest of the door and popped my hip out, folding my arms over my chest. "You just always seem to pop up when I'm starting to get a headache huh?" I said kind of rudely.

"Well hello to you to Miss Soderberg." The cooling voice said in a bored way.

I moved aside to let Eric in, admiring his butt as he walked in to sit down in one of the chairs. I heard Sookie snicker at me and I stuck my tongue out at her and sat next to her.

"So who should I be thanking for this unexpected visit." I said sarcastically.

"Actually I came to talk about something serious." He said with a stern voice. Sookie and I instantly got an edge. "I have talked to a local vampire bar owner and some of his clients have been drained in the past 2 days. One has even gone missing."

I was completely confused why would he be bringing this to Sookie and I. Of course we didn't have anything to do with it. We had both been around Eric the past couple nights so he knew it wasn't us.

"Okay?" I said coking my head to the side. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said sincerely.

Eric didn't say anything for a few minutes. I guess he was trying to mull something over. "We have good reason to believe that, one of the drainers is someone we actually all know, you more than anyone else." Eric said looking at me.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

The only person that I knew more than anyone else here was Jenny. As if on queue Jenny busted though the door laughing with 2 other guys right behind her. What was going on.


	9. Truth or DEATH

**I THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE A SPECIAL TREAT 2 IN 1 DAY SINCE HAVE BEEN SLACKING IN THE WRITING EVERY DAY DEPARTMENT.. BUT IM 10 MINUTES TOO LATE... I WILL SAY HOWEVER THE TRUEBLOOD EPISODE TONIGHT WAS MMMMM MMMM GOOOODD! IM SO UPSET I HAD TO SEE MY HUBBY ERIC DOING THINGS HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN... TEARS! IDK IF YOU GUYS SAW IT SO I DONT WANNA RUIN IT FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T... SO ANYWHO WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE...**

* * *

The trio's mood instantly changed as soon as they were all in the house. The all seemed to look into the same direction, which happened to be directly at Eric. None of us said a word for a minute. Instead looks were just passed around. One of the guys wither her was average height, maybe 5'8"-5'9" with long dark brown shaggy hair. He had a pug looking face with jagged teeth and a plump belly. He was wearing some dark wash jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. The other one had short brown hair and had average looks, with a pointed nose. He was wearing some lighter washed jeans and an all white t-shirt. But something was off I noticed a small stain on his shirt.

"Listen, Mike and Jake just came to help me move some stuff out. Mike said I can stay with him for a while." Jenny said with a smile on her face.

"Uh can I talk to you for a minute Jen?" I said looking warily at the two men. Jenny and I had always known the same people. The fact that I didn't know them made me extremely nervous. I stood up and walked towards her fully expecting her to walk into another room with me. Boy was I wrong.

She just gave me a look like she couldn't be bothered. "I don't have time for you to give me a lecture about something Em. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Mike and Jake." She said harshly, then taking another step past me. "Or you can just let me go on my way, with them here it will only take me a few minutes to get out."

I looked at her disgusted. I couldn't believe she was talking to me like this. We had been friends for years, and all the sudden this? It generally took a lot to get me angry but with everything that had been going on, I was more than overwhelmed and my head was spinning. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't even know these guys! We have been friends for years and for the past 3-4 days you have been dodging my calls and treating me like shit! Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed at her in her face.

She jumped back and looked shocked. I never yelled. I was argumentative sure, but I always had the ability to get my point across without yelling. This was another side of me that I had never taken out on her before. Now she seemed a little nervous. I saw Sookie get on the edge of her seat. She looked like she wanted in on the action too. I could tell after today she wanted a piece of Jen herself, which also seemed very much out of her character. Even when I first met her, Sookie had that angelic look in her eye. She was the type of person that wouldn't hurt a fly on the wall. But now Sookie looked like someone had just slung mud at her grandmother then cut her. She seemed about ready to fight.

"Listen you fang-banging bitch-" the shaggy haired boy, who was named Mike I believed, started yelling at me.

Before I could even turn to address him in any kind of way he was up in the air with a pale hand around his neck in a similar fashion that I had been in 2 days earlier. This time however Eric had a look of death. He didn't care if he squeezed the life out of him or not, that in itself was scary to me. I could only imagine too clearly how the man in the air felt.

"You will never address her that way again!" He said through gritted teeth.

I saw his fangs were out, and I knew right then he meant business. In a way that was comforting. It gave me at least the sense that he cared about me in some sort of way, or he simply respected me, either way I was satisfied with an angry Eric 'coming to my rescue'.

"I suggest," he said turning to Jen who was cowering, up against the door, "you and your friends get your things and go. You are no longer welcomed here."

Jen nodded and as soon as she did her shaggy haired friend was dropped to the floor. He grasped his neck in agony, catching short shallow breaths. Jen on the other hand didn't even check to see if her friend was okay. She bolted up the stairs and into the guest room and grabbed the bags she had stored there and was back to the front door in record time. I don't think the shorthaired brunette boy had moved one inch in the whole fiasco. She grabbed at "Mike's" arm but Eric had stopped her by holding on to her shoulder.

"You two," he said pointing to the two scared senseless men. "Outside." Although his fangs had since slid back into place, I don't believe the men wanted to take any chances. They grabbed the keys out of Jenny's hands and ran out the front door, leaving it wide open.

"You, my dear, have been charged with a great offence to my people." He said slowly, with cold and hardness clearly evident in his voice. I saw her tremble but I had to think if I was in her shoes I might be doing a little more then trembling.

I pushed her aside and closed the door. Knew what Eric was about to ask, and I didn't need her little friends to hear any of what was going on, especially since they might be in on it too. Jen looked more scared than I had ever seen in my entire life, and she had every right to be. I was upset but I couldn't do anything about it anymore. Anything that Jen had done was out of my jurisdiction now. She was on her own, and she knew it. My head pounded dully reminding me that it was still there

"Sookie." Eric called a sudden calmness to his voice.

Sookie jumped up from the floral couch and was by Eric's side in one second. What the heck was going on?

"Did you or did you not help drain vampires and sell their blood?"

"I didn't! I swear I didn't do anything!" Jenny cried out.

"She's lying, Eric. She said she would never tell because your going to get her killed." Sookie said nastily toward her. "She said she needed the money for her family, they were losing their house."

"You bitch!" Jenny screamed out.

I gasped, and stumbled back a few steps. I had really given her the benefit of the doubt. I never thought Jenny would do anything like that. No matter how desperate she seemed. Then I realized Sookie was there to make sure she wasn't lying. That's what she had meant when she said Eric employed her. Everything was coming together now. I turned my attention back on Jenny, and got mad all over again when I thought about what Eric had said earlier.

"What did you do with the missing vampire!" I screamed. "I swear if you killed him.

"I didn't kill nothing! He… he's in Mike's basement. We were planning on keeping him around as a constant to get some v. It's easier to just keep one around then to…" She closed her mouth real fast, as a low growl seemed to come from Eric's chest, telling her somewhat to shut up. My head pounded furiously.

"What are you going to do with her?" I said looking down. I couldn't even say her name. She was definitely no friend of mine at this point.

Eric didn't answer, and I automatically got nervous. I hoped that they wouldn't kill her but I knew in my heart that it was a very real possibility. I put my hand on his back and that's when my vision hit me. The last thing I heard was Sookie saying my name.

I had to concentrate. Somehow this had to be important and I wanted to make sure I captured and remembered every bit of detail. It was dark outside. I saw myself looking around the outside of my house I walked closer to the side of my house where there were trees and lots of darkness. Suddenly I heard a painful hiss and I ran towards it. I almost threw up when I saw him. The smell alone was enough to make any person gag but I bent down towards him instead.

A large silver net had brought Eric down to the floor, then the drainers, I assumed, wrapped him up in even more silver chains. I slowly started peeling the silver off of him. He hissed and moaned in pain as I did it up I tried to be as careful as possible. I could feel the tears coming down my eyes as I did. I hated seeing him in this much pain.

I was slowly coming around. My eyes were becoming less blurry and I could see what was going on around me. Eric, I guessed, had tied Jenny up to one of my grandmother's chairs and I on the other hand was on my knees clinging to Sookie's arms. I quickly apologized and got off of the floor. Sookie handed me a tissue and I felt utterly confused. She motioned to my eyes and I whipped my face. Apparently I was crying in my vision and in the present moment. I really did have to get these under control.

Eric broke me out of my thoughts completely when he asked, "What did you see?"

I looked at him strangely. I never told him about my visions.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Just stoping through

**HEY GUYS, ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE GET WELL WISHES. AND FOR ONCE I CAN SAY I WAS JUST IN AN INSPIRED KIND OF MOOD. I THINK YOU ALL WILL ABSOLUTELY LOOOVEEEE THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT. I WAS JUST GOING TO MAKE IT 1 LONG CHAPTER (AND GIVE YOU GUYS A REAL TREAT FOR BEING SUCH GOOD READERS :-) ) BUT THEN THE CHAPTER ENDED UP OVER DOUBLE THE SIZE OF A ONE NORMAL CHAPTER FOR ME SO I CUT IT IN HALF. BUT NOT TO WORRY ILL JUST UPDATE TWICE!.. SO JUST MAKE SURE YOU GUYS COME BACK LATER IN THE DAY TO CHECK ON YOUR STORY TRUST ME, YOU GUYS WILL LOOOOOOOVEEEE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO MUCH.. IT GETS KINNDA... SPICY TO SAY THE LEAST...**

**WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH!  
**

* * *

He stared at me intently not answering the question in my own head of how he knew about my visions. But I didn't think right now asking Eric questions was a good idea, he seemed highly tense and frustrated, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything like that especially coming from Eric. I looked around for a minute trying to stall. I didn't want to tell him what i had saw. It scared me and right now Eric definitely had another situation he needed to deal with.

"I... I... saw you... getting…" I said slowly. I just couldn't tell him right now. Not at this very moment at least. So I changed up how I would tell him a little. "You were outside my house."

"That's all you saw?" Sookie then said with her Southern drawl. "Seems like you always see something important, and Eric outside your house doesn't seem like anything new." She giggled.

We both looked at Sookie like now was not the time for her joke and she just shrugged and sat back on the couch. I gave Eric a look like I would tell him later, and with that Eric turned his attention to Jenny. She looked up to me scared, furious, upset, and hurt all at the same time. But I couldn't afford to pay her any attention any more. She brought her demons to MY house; I turned my head and looked in the other direction.

"You." Eric said staring at Jenny "You are going to listen to me, and help us get the other two culprits, and Ill convince the new sheriff to be a little bit lenient on you. If not I will hunt you and kill you myself." With his tone of voice everyone in the room could tell Eric wasn't playing around. If Jenny ran, Eric would hunt her down and kill her. There was no hesitation that it wouldn't happen "And if you even hint to your friends out their that you are setting them up I will tie you all up and give you the slowest most painful death ever imagined."

I hadn't realized what a treason Jenny had committed against the vampires up until that point. Eric wasn't playing around and I was surprised at myself for not even feeling bad. I told myself that she had made her bed and lied in it. Now she was just suffering the consequences of her actions, just like those vampires that she made suffer when she drained them. I couldn't even imagine Jen doing any of the things she was accused of but here she was in my house now being untied by Sookie. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault, but somehow I couldn't help feeling guilty. Maybe I hadn't been the best friend I could have been because of my own situation. Maybe I was being too selfish that I was so involved with my own problems I never stopped to ask Jen if anything was going on with her.

The next couple minutes were a blur. I guess she had understood Eric's agreement and she started walking out the door. With one last guilty look at me she was out the door, closing it as she left. The last thing I heard was her car starting and eventually driving off.

Eric looked furious. I knew he wanted to rip her a part limb from limb, for hurting one of his kind. But this wasn't Godric's territory any more and he would have to go through the new sheriff to get what he wanted. I saw him walk to the back of the room and start a conversation. It was in Spanish though. I could easily recognize that language.

Sookie jumped up and gave me a great big hug. I cant lie it was the perfect timing. The past few days have been so eventful and I was just tired. I don't think I could be shocked any more than I already had been but I was definitely tired of how things seemed to just keep popping up. I needed a release. Then there was another knock at the door. It had only been maybe 15 minutes since Jen left. Who could possibly be here now? I heard her close his phone and walk back next to the couch that I was sitting on.

"I can't even be bothered." I said sitting on my grandmother's couch.

Sookie smiled "Don't you worry that pretty little face of yours I'll get the door." Her southern hospitality was definitely showing at this present moment in time. And I was sure happy it had shown up just now, because I had no intention of letting anything else into this house. I just wanted to sleep.

When she opened up the door I heard her shriek and scream BILL. How did he know where I lived? I was suddenly agitated I had met them several nights ago but now It seems that the whole vampire community in Dallas Texas new where I currently resided. I definitely needed to find another place to stay because this situation didn't seem to be sitting well with me at all.

"Can he come in Em?" Sookie said using my nickname. Obviously she had become someone that I could see myself becoming very close with. She was really the only one I had now, since I had just lost Jenny as a friend, permanently. "You have to invite him in since it's your house."

"Oh sorry Bill come on in." I said hastily.

"I am sorry to intrude." Bill said with his southern accent protruding out more than Sookie's had.

"Actually Bill you have perfect timing. I'm assuming you came to pick up Miss. Stackhouse?" Eric said calmly.

Sookie and I both stared at him. Miss Stackhouse? When did that happen? And when did he calm down so fast. Just two seconds ago he was fuming because of the situation with Jenny. I rolled my eyes. Stupid vampires and their stupid emotions, they talk about humans and how we are emotional. TRUST ME, from what I have seen they are definitely more emotional then me.

"Well yes since it is our last night here I figured I would take her out to do something special. Just her and I." Bill said smiling and holding Sookie. How sweet.

They looked so cute together. It brought me back a similar longing that I had been feeling. I thought back to the night I was in bed by myself. This is what I wanted. A relationship that was serious and unwavering through everything and anything. At least that is what Bill and Sookie seemed to have to me. Meanwhile, I was stuck with… him. I turned to Eric at that moment and he looked like he was going to be sick. Obviously he didn't like the affection that Bill and Sookie had. We were complete opposites and yet I was attracted to him.

"We have to make a stop first however. In a half hour your friend will be at the Black Dahlia. We have made arrangements for her and the other two to be there to drain another vampire. The Sheriff, Bill and I will be their, where she will make her verdict as to what we are going to do with them. We must leave now since we are driving there."

We left, Eric in my car and Bill driving in his rental, and went to the 'Black Dahlia', the Vampire bar where the vampires had gone missing. When we pulled up to the bar it was fairly busy. The building stood alone but was in a very well known part of Dallas, so I was sure it had gotten a lot of business. The parking lot itself was about ¼ of the way full so I didn't think it was one of its busiest nights. I looked around and saw a navy corolla, and prayed that it wasn't my friend's car.

When we entered the club I was shocked. It seemed more like a strip club than a bar. The building itself had been one large square and inside of the bar the symmetry continued. There was a huge tiled dance floor in the center of the building with steel tables and chairs on the outside of it. However above the dance floor there were cages where I assumed people, humans and vampires alike, would be dancing in them. On the far left hand side of the building was where the bar and the restrooms were. On the far right hand side of the building there were a few doors. Straight ahead there was a small stage with a huge picture of the black dahlia herself against the wall.

Although the setup of the actual building seemed understandable, the decorum didn't. The chairs and tables were made out of thick heavy steel, and the bar was made of a dark cherry wood. There were also heavy velvet curtains hanging against the cold brick walls. All in all it seemed like a cheap dark Vampire thriller of a place. On the stage there was a very old looking, nearly bald vampire sitting in a somewhat lavish chair.

Inside, the bar buzzed with intensity. It seemed like something big was happening. There was low music playing through the speakers, but tonight didn't seem like an ordinary night at any bar. Sookie and I walked close to one another as Eric and Bill walked ahead of us. Once we were inside however, we almost bumped into Eric due to his short stop.

The lovely sultry Spanish vampire I had met only days early walked, even at a human pace, fast up to a seemingly shocked Eric. We were still in back of the club when Isabelle approached. She gave Sookie and I a hint of a smile then turned all of her attention over to Eric and Bill.

"After hearing of the missing Sheriff, and several missing vampires the magister though it was his place to come and make sure things in Dallas was being run properly. After hearing that Sheriffs changed, his interest peaked. Unfortunately I had to give him power over the proceedings tonight." Isabelle said in almost a whisper but just loud enough for Sookie and I to hear.

After Isabelle's little speech both Eric and Bill seemed to be in a little shock. That in itself told me that something was going dreadfully wrong.

"Who is the Magister?" I whispered in Sookie's ear.

"The Magister is like the final decision maker in Vampire politics. He is old and as mean as a wild hog. He'd made Bill kill and turn a girl," Jessica as I would come to know later. "Because he killed a vampire to save my life." Sookie said.

As soon as her voice stopped the man on the stage stood up and the bar went silenced.

"Mr. Northman, Mr. Compton, what a pleasure it is to see you again." The Magister spoke out sarcastically. "And with two humans no less."

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	11. A Little Bit of Neck

**AS PROMISED,**

**HERE IS THE 2ND UPDATE OF THE DAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DO... THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHAPTERS AND UPDATES.. AND PLUS YOU GET MORE ERIC!  
**

* * *

"Magister." Eric said inverting his head slightly. Not a bow but a small, very small, gesture of respect. Obviously Eric did not like this man at all. "In the past few days these humans have proved very helpful. Even on this night, they have helped us captured the humans responsible for the vampire drainings you have heard about."

The Magister only slightly nodded. I doubted that he cared that we'd help found those responsible. All he had cared about was that they were found and condemned for their actions against vampires.

"Bring in the culprits." He said sitting back down in the deep red plump chair.

The two boys were in handcuffs and thrown on the ground. Jen, was not cuffed however but she was still thrown on the ground next to them.

"Young boys." The magister started speaking. He didn't even give them the respect of calling them men. "It seems we have something in common. We both like to watch drainings. Unfortunately for you I do not think you will enjoy these drainings one bit. For your punishment for draining and killing vampires, you yourselves will be drained by two very hungry newly turned vampires." His smiled turned up instantly after his statement.

My heart dropped, and I instantly felt bad for them. It seemed like a horrible way to go out and I definitely didn't want to watch. I turned my head into Eric's side and stared at him as the two Vampires plunged into their meals. I heard Sookie gasp, then the crowd cheered for more blood, and I sensed the animalistic nature inside of the bar rise. I felt Eric rub my back then leave his hand on my waist. There was nothing he could do about it, but he was at least trying to be somewhat… soothing. Just as I turned back they were dragging the bodies away somewhere. Jen was seemingly caught in the middle and had blood all over her clothes. I was instantly drawn to her. I had no clue what punishment the magister would deem satisfactory for her. I was on pins and needles waiting to hear his judgment. I took a step forward and Eric's hand that had been on my waist was now on my arm pulling me back into him.

"Girl, think of today as your lucky day. The sheriff has decided you would be more useful to her as a human servant than a dead human corpse. Be thankful that you struck a deal with Mr. Northman, because if it was strictly up to me you would be dead right now." The Magister said through gritted teeth "Get her out of my sight."

With his words she was hauled off to some unknown place. I put my hand over Eric's hand that was on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked down and I gave him a small smile. If there was a flicker of emotion there I didn't see it, but that was okay. It just gave me a sense of reassurance that there was more to come.

"Which one of you is Emelie?" The Magister said looking at Sookie and I.

I took one step forward only to be held back again and instantly by Eric.

"Ah. I see." The Magister said now at the end of his seat. "We now have a small predicament. As we were going through that girls belongings, the stupid human has named you as a friend of many years. And I do not trust it. Who is to say you will retaliate especially after what you saw here tonight?" There was malice in his voice. Obviously now this had turned from a judgment to a trial in 2 minutes flat.

"Sir, Jennifer made her bed and she has laid in it. I did not know the two men you killed and I have no intention on retaliating on any vampire. What they have done was wrong period." I said in an even toned voice. "I am not trying to end up in their positions."

"Yes, you say this now, but unfortunately we can not trust humans. You see you all are not reliable. And you live in this area do you not?" He asked even more interested.

"Yes sir. " I said. I looked back at Eric who had a stern look on his face. I don't think he expected this to happen. If he did, I don't think he would have brought me. I was just totally confused, once again, by what was going on. It was hard enough for me to even grasp human political concepts, but here I was in a vampire bar trying to understand there's. I was completely lost.

"So it would be very easy for you and a number of your friends to retaliate on the vampires of this area." He said like he knew my life. If he knew anything he would have known the only two people who I truly thought I knew were gone, and I had known less about them than I had previously imagined.

I think I would be best if someone was to watch over you. Don't you think so Sheriffs?" The Magister asked the rhetorical question to Eric and Isabelle. I wasn't sure if there was any other Sheriff's around, but I highly doubted it. It seemed rare that there were two sheriffs in one area at a time. "I think its quite fair that you should bond to a vampire so he or she can look after you, and kill you if need be."

My blood boiled. How was he going to tell me to 'bond' with a vampire so I can be looked after? And possibly KILLED if necessary? Jen had really put me in _SOME_ situation now. I was angry and opened my mouth to say something but as quickly as I opened my mouth was as quickly as Eric's cool hand was over it, making it impossible for me to say anything. I wanted to scream, I already had a bond to a vampire; Eric to be exact, since he was my charge. That was one bond too many in my own opinion.

"Magister, this woman has not offended the vampire community at all. In fact she has helped us find the perpetrators of these crimes." Bill said rationally. He was talking like my lawyer now. I felt like yelling 'you tell 'em Bill!' but I couldn't even if I wanted to. Eric's hand was still wrapped around my face.

"This is my judgment Mr. Compton, I think it very fair. Are you trying to argue against it?" The magister said. The anger resonating from his voice was easily detected from every vampire and person in the bar.

"No Magister, not at all. I think it very fair." Bill's sentence came out choppy and not composed at all. He shut up completely after that.

The Magister sat back and smiled. He had gotten his way again. After crossing his legs and folding his hands over his knees he was comfortable enough to continue on with his sentencing. "Now to which Vampire shall you be bonded to?" He said looking around the bar.

In a flash Eric spoke once again. "I will bond with her Magister."

Now the anger had flushed out of my system and nervousness took over. Since it was inevitable that I would have to bond I was confused as to what it was. I looked at Sookie and she looked at me empathetically. Now I wished I were a telepath so I could read her thoughts at that exact moment.

"If you bond with her Mr. Northman you do understand that she will be forced to reside in your Area 5, right?" Magister asked dully. It seemed all the excitement out of this sentencing was done. "And you also understand that if she does commit any treasonous act under you, you will be punished?"

"Yes Magister. I have no problem with this." He said coolly. I looked up at him. He was sticking his neck out for me, but I didn't understand why, not that I didn't appreciate it. But from what I have known of Eric he is definitely all about himself. "I only ask that we do this bonding privately so I can talk to the human about what has just happened. I doubt she understands any of it."

That didn't register with me as fast as he said it. Did he just refer to me as the human? And then did he really just say I was dumb and didn't understand what just happened? I mean I am naive to vampire law, but I was pretty sure I had gotten at least a small grasp on what had just happened.

"Fine, but here and now. There is an office use it and be quick." The Magister said now fully bored. Eric grabbed my arm and walked me to the office door, which had been on the right side of the bar, and locked it.

"Listen, we must bond, which means we must swap blood." He said hastily. I think he saw my shock and understood I was about to argue with him telling him that I clearly wasn't doing it so he started talking before I could. "You have seen the punishments the magister gives out. It is either this or he chooses another which I am sure would not be as pleasant."

This was my only option obviously. I didn't want to be tied to anyone, in any way. I would have to ask later what the side effects of this 'bond' would be. Eric let out a sigh, and in that instant I knew this was going to be a sacrifice for the both of us.

"Why did you say you would bond with me, instead of letting another?" I asked almost as quiet as a mouse.

"I know what you are. A seer, and I know I am your charge. From my understanding you are kind of like my **guardian angel**." I opened my mouth once again in shock and then closed it. I hadn't told him anything. How on earth did he know what I was? "I spoke to Godric. He had met one before and noticed your smell and 'gifts'. He informed me of your race and your abilities, and possibilities. You are 'special' in my eyes for that reason. Having you in my area could help me and hinder another Vampire from using your powers." He gave a slight pause. I was both happy he was trying to protect me from other vampires but mad that he was possibly trying to used me. I was just a ball of emotions.

"Plus you saved my maker, and I am thankful for that. This is my way of thanking you." He said finally. That had made me feel better. Eric was definitely all about one person (E.R.I.C.) but apparently this gesture was for both of our sakes. I wanted to know what was in it for him, besides a chance to use my abilities.

I was flattered as a small smile crept over my face. Maybe Eric did have a heart after all.

"We can discuss this more later though. We must make this quick."

I was up against the wall of the small office as soon as he had said that. He was inhaling my scent, and slowly feeling over my body through my clothing. I closed my eyes, and let the pleasure of his touch wash over me. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Your scent is mouthwatering Emelie." He said in a whisper with a distinct Scandinavian accent. "I can smell that you are pure. No bites. No other Vampires." His hand wandered down from my waist to my leg then over to my 'lady' area. "No sex." He said rubbing his hand over my area with fervor. "Quite the rarity, you are absolutely mouthwatering. I will try to make this as painless as I possibly can."

It was at that moment that he was bending down into my neck, since I was so much shorter than he, Licking sucking and gently nipping at it. I felt his fangs slowly slide out and brush up against my skin. Obviously that was my warning. His hands brushed through my hair and gently pulled my head to the side exposing more of my long pale neck. I heard him inhale my scent once again. Just his touch, his _nearness_ to me was making me dizzy. There was something more than the average connection going on between us. I could _feel_ it. Maybe it had to do with him being my charge, but I didn't care. His touch sent cool electric waves that heated up my body. He started licking again, and I let out another whimper, which turned into a moan. Just from this small session my underwear were soaked. Another brush of his fangs was just more of a turn on.

I felt a sharp piercing pain after that. I winced, but as he began to suck and lick at his freshly made wounds and the pain drifted away as the pleasure instantly took over. I let out another small moan and he sucked harder, as his hands roaming freely around my body. I felt his manhood rising against me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, then to his back and slowly dug my nails into it. He let out a low intense moan into my neck and continued to consume hastily at my neck.

I suddenly felt him pull away and lick at the wounds he had created, making the blood coagulate. He rotated my neck upwards and licked the blood that had begun to drip towards my breasts. Once he pulled away completely I guessed it was my turn. As he sat in one of the chairs in the office, never putting me down, and sat me in the position where I was straddling him. He literally sat me down on his huge erect member, that's when I saw my blood around his mouth. He threw his head back and let out a gruff stressed growl that seemed to come deep from his chest as my full body weight landed on him.

He looked animalistic, and it did work well with his striking features. He crashed his lips on my own and was quick to start exploring my mouth, as I tasted my own seemingly salty blood. My hands rustled through his long hair and I pulled his head back. His hands seemed to be everywhere on my body at once; in my hair then to my legs then to my waist and back to my hair. My lips started to explore his neck, smearing the blood he exchanged from his mouth to mine all over his neck. When I had thought I had the perfect access point I bit down as hard as I could until I felt the thick, sickly sweet substance almost oozing into my mouth. I gave a hard long suck and Eric let out a mixture between a growl and a moan in my ear. His hands snapped to my waist as he pushed me harder on his member, then swayed my hips back and fourth. After a few more, very long seconds, and several more moans, I licked the small trail of blood that was oozing down to his chest, and got off of him. After fixing my clothes and hair, and Eric 'calming himself down', I had assumed the bond had been finished and we could walk back out of the office. But I couldn't help thinking; maybe I enjoyed that a little more than I should have. Think we _**BOTH**_ did.

I had needed a release, and I definitely got it. His name was Eric Northman

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Blood Lust

**HEY YALL! I JUST FINISHED UP MY CLASSES SO I SHOULD DEFINITLY HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE NOW.. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST UPDATE AS MUCH AS I DID... BUT HERE'S SOME MORE! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.. THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

Walking out of the Black Dahlia Eric and I jumped into my Challenger. He was in the drivers seat because I was, if anything, still overwhelmed by the intensity of his blood still running through my system.

We didn't talk on the way to my house which gave me a chance to recollect how id gotten myself in this situation. Of course my common denominator was Jenny. She had brought me out that night to the hotel. She had gotten sloppy drunk and Eric and I had blossomed our love/hate relationship since then. I rolled my eyes as I thought about how much my world had changed this far and how much it was going to change in the up coming months.

I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the high I was getting off the ancient vampires blood. My senses were peaked. It was like I was seeing things, feeling things, and hearing things in a completely new way. I could understand why people did V now. If this was the high and the intensity that you got every time, life would just be amazing.

Besides that I was more aware of Eric than ever. I could feel he was watching my reactions carefully as we drove. I could sense his struggle to remain under control, and it made me smile. Was the reason he was loosing his cool, at least partially. With vampires _lust_ always seemed to be involved somehow. And with this blood swap thing, I figured it would pop in sometime. But DAMN I could feel how strong it was and let me say it was enticing, and a definite turn on. I had never known anyone to like me. Yes I knew guys wanted me, but knowing it and _feeling_ how much they wanted you was different. I could feel my heart raving just thinking about it. I looked over at Eric, who was gripping the steering wheel fiercely, and weaving through the streets. He no longer looked gave me occasional glances, instead he sat oddly still unless he had to move the steering wheel to turn.

Turning back and looking forward in my seat I began to think. It had been a long day and somehow compared to the nights I had been having lately had been getting longer and longer. My heart started slowing its pace, and I saw Eric's grip loosen on the steering wheel. Well the morning was pretty good, I mean finding out you just inherited 2 million dollars can never be that bad. YEP! A whole two million dollars. I thought my little retired grandmother was struggling, which is why I had been working overtime and taking online classes. But then to find out she had 2 million dollars saved up for me; well it was a little overwhelming. I figured I would have to ask her about the next time I saw her. But then the whole situation with Jen, well that was bad on all levels, except, maybe the end of the night. My cheeps turned a slight shade of pink. I could still feel Eric's lips and hands all over me. I put my hand to my neck and shivered. His bites felt worse than I had anticipated, but getting to that point was all the fun in the world. I felt my heart beat quicken again, just as we were pulling into the driveway.

"Stop that." Eric growled suddenly, as he put the car in park.

I nearly jumped out of my seat. I wasn't sure why I hadn't expected Eric to say anything. He had been quiet this whole time. It was just… a shock to say the least. But I wasn't sure what I had done for him to say stop. I guess my confusion was written all over my face because Eric continued to speak, only in a much calmer fashion. He bent over closer to me, and was only a few inches away from my face.

"Unless you want me to have my way with you right here… right now…" Eric said as he started slowly moving his hand from my chin to my neck, over my breast, and down to my stomach just stopping above my 'area'. "I suggest you stop thinking about whatever it is you are thinking about. You keep making your heart quicken, then slow down. You're teasing me Emelie." Then as suddenly as he started talking he stopped.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hand roam over my body once again. After centuries of existing, Eric had made it perfectly clear to me that he had the power of seduction down to a science. He leaned over and pressed his face into the nape of my neck, inhaling my scent as he did so.

"Unless you would like to finish what we started." He said licking the bite marks he created barely a half hour ago.

A knock on the passenger's side window got both of us out of our trances. I looked up to see a younger version of my nana standing outside with her hands on her hips. I looked down and became absolutely flush. I was embarrassed that my grandmother had seen me in such a compromising position. I heard the door slam and I knew Eric had gotten out of the car. I got out of the car and I couldn't even bring myself to look at my grandmother. Eric was leaning on the hood of the car facing us. He looked like he was ready to pounce on my grandmother.

"I leave you for one day and you are creating bonds with Vampires." She said softly pushing my head to one side to examine the bites. "You know you're supposed to be protecting your charge not letting him take your blood." My grandmother was clearly upset. She held her hand over my bite makes and a light came out. "All better. But lets not make this a habit."

I wasn't even going to try and explain the situation Eric and I had been through. I was just glad she didn't say anything about the 'compromising position' she had caught Eric and I in. It was kind of strange viewing her as my grandmother. She looked like she could have been my fraternal twin, or maybe a good friend, but nothing like my grandmother. She looked at me then we both looked at Eric. He was staring intently at my grandmother. He almost looked like a school buy staring at an autographed baseball or, maybe a hungry dog staring at a bone. Either way my grandmother seemed to be the object of his affection, and I was confused.

"Oh nana this is Eric, Eric this is my nana." I had forgotten the two hadn't formally been introduced. They both nodded at each other. Then Eric took a small step forward. I could sense his struggle to maintain his composure. I didn't know what was going on with him. If Eric could do one thing it was composing himself.

"Maybe it would be best if your vampire went inside. I have forgotten fae blood is very intoxicating to them. And I am not powerful enough to block my scent."

Eric looked almost disappointed as he slowly, very slowly, turned and went inside my house. He lingered at the front door for a minute and then went in. I did a subtle sniff. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

"Fae blood? You mean you are... we have faerie in us? I don't smell anything." I asked gently to my grandmother.

"Seers, angels, brownies, goblins, demons, water sprites, green men, natural spirits, elves, and some other supernatural beings all are derived from faeries. Although goblins are the most forgone and have lost their resemblance to faeries completely, angels, brownies and seers all carry the faerie scent. We all however, have different magical powers. That is why the vampire was so drawn to me. Our blood is highly potent. But since you are only half seer, you are not as potent. But the supernatural beings will still be drawn to you. As for the scent, you have been around it your whole life, you would not notice it anymore."

I leaned back on my car absorbing everything that she had just said. I really didn't have the mental capacity to digest most of the information she had just given me but I tried nonetheless.

"I wont be around as much. There are a few faeries in the surrounding area that will be able to catch up to you and help you when necessary, but I will be watching over you as much as possible." Nana said in a sweet but worried voice.

"Can I just ask a question?" She nodded slightly "But you died… and you're here in front of me, much younger." That wasn't a question I know, more like an interesting statement.

"Ah… Well seer's do die we live normal lives then move onto the magical world where we move up in ranks to have the ability to be called a faerie and then possibly an angel. That is all I can tell you right now, though. We are family, but faeries are very secretive, you will find more out when you pass. Even though you are half seer, you will still pass on to the magical world when you die." She said simply.

"And what about mom?" I asked wondering about the rest of my family. I felt like my whole life was a lie, especially my parents. I felt like I didn't know them at all.

"Your mother is full seer, obviously that's where you got our abilities from, but she rejected her powers. She rejected who she was. She will have a choice after she passes either to embrace being a seer and move on to the next life or die as a human. I must go now. Someone will be in touch with you though. Be safe Emelie."

She gave me a long, long hug. Every time we said goodbye it was like saying it for the first time all over again. I didn't want her to leave, but she had to go for whatever reason. She backed away and slowly light consumed her whole body then POP and she was gone. I took a deep breath then started walking to my house. It was such a beautiful night. I didn't want to go inside, but I needed answers.

As soon as I walked into my house Eric was on me like white on rice. I barely got a chance to close the door before he was in front of me sniffing me and licking my neck. Talking to my grandmother had completely got me out of the 'horny for vampire mode' and into the 'down to business mode'.

"Uh… Eric. Didn't you say we had to talk?" I said trying to push him away from me a little bit.

He put his hands on each side of my head, against the door, and doing exactly what he was doing before, pausing only to mumble a quick mmhmm.

"Eric! Snap out of it!" I yelled at him, we needed to talk and now the thought of doing anything was gone. I felt like my grandmother was watching me at this very moment in time.

With some effort Eric backed off a little and just nuzzled his head into my neck. "I just cant help myself." He said almost sheepishly. "When you smell like that, I just want to fuck you and bite you and rub myself all over you."

I had to suppress a chuckle from picturing the Giant Viking rubbing himself all over me. But I had to get serious. "What was it that we had to talk about?" I said putting my arms around his neck. That was the only way I would remain comfortable since obviously Eric wasn't going to completely back off of me.

"You need to pack we leave tomorrow. When I get back to the hotel ill schedule you to be on our flight as well. We will deal with your things and selling the house when we are back in Shreveport." He said still trying to compose himself. He pushed his head onto the opposite side of my neck and inhaled.

"Wait… sell my house? Wait until we are back in Shreveport? I'm not going anywhere. This is my home." A said flatly. That was part of my list deciding what I wanted to do move or stay here finish school or do something else.

"Well, now your new home will be somewhere in Shreveport. You and Godric will stay with me until you decide what you are going to do. I cant look over you in Dallas from Shreveport, and the magister isn't going to punish me because I am not properly watching over you" Eric said seriously. I could feel his smirk on my neck.

I sighed. The self-absorbed Eric was back, and I wasn't going to argue this with him. It was just going to be a losing battle anyway. It seems as though Eric had taken things into his own hands and took one of my listed items off of my list for me. I squeezed in-between him and started walking to my room.

P.S. That is my favorite part in the Book from Dead to Worse by Charlaine Harris I didn't make up Eric's Witty statement about Emelie smelling good and wanting to F her and rub himself all over her but I had to put it in there Thanks Charlaine for thinking of that hehe obviously she owns that lol

REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Oops

Just as I got to my room I heard a door close. I figured that would just be Eric leaving to go back to the hotel. I started walking down to the basement to get my grandmothers huge suitcase from when she moved to Texas. I had almost reached the bottom step when I felt an overwhelming amount of pain searing through my body. I collapsed on the steps in a big heap trying to regain any strength that I had. I could only feel pain. I couldn't control any of my muscles as they tightened due to the excruciating pain I was in. 5 minutes later the pain had started to subside and I could think again. What the hell was that? There wasn't anything physically wrong with me. Maybe something was wrong with Eric. Then I remembered he hadn't told me what happens when a blood bond is made.

I walked up the stairs slowly, making sure I wasn't going to fall down again in more pain. I got to the main floor and went to the kitchen still wondering what could have possibly happened. Just as I got to the kitchen the memories of my vision came back... how could I have forgotten to tell him about my vision? I mentally scolded myself as I ran to the dining room towards my grandmother's china cabinet, and grabbed my double barrel shotgun. Even though I hadn't been raised in the south I was a southern girl at the heart and I knew my way around guns quite a bit. I loaded the gun and put some extra bullets in my pockets just in case, and then I ran out the front door.

I knew exactly where Eric would be. Making a quick right and headed towards the trees that surrounded my house I held my gun up. I felt bad for anyone who was going to try and sneak up on me. To say I was in a trigger-happy mood not an exaggeration at all. I didn't want to take any chances. After walking past my drive way and a darkened area of my property I saw Eric lying on the floor covered in silver. I did smell him before I saw him, and just like in my dream it was a sickening burning flesh kind of smell. I looked around quickly making sure no one was around.

"They left." Eric said weakly. "They wanted to drain me for the killing of their friends."

I looked at his neck where they had inserted a rather large needle and connected it to a hose where Eric's blood was just dripping out. They weren't even going to sell it. They wanted him to die a slow painful death.

Immediately I grabbed the needle and yanked it out of his neck. He hissed in pain and I apologized. I put the shotgun down and started working on the silver. I had to peel it slowly and carefully off of Eric. His anger and pain was radiating off of him and I could feel myself getting angry because of his anger.

"Calm down. I can't think right with you being angry. It's making me angry." He shot me a dirty look. I couldn't blame him. If I was in his situation and someone told me to calm down it would probably just make me angrier. But I had to figure out how to unwrap the silver netting and the silver chains off of him, and his anger was beginning to consume me.

Then a calm came over me… At least he was trying to calm down... I worked a lot faster that way. As soon as the last chain was off he sat up. He looked so pale.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked regaining some composure over himself. There was a lot of blood on the ground. Id assumed the draining had taken a lot of his energy away. I instantly felt guilty.

"Well, It's partially my fault. I never told you about my vision. I had seen you out here getting drained. I'm so sorry." I hadn't realized but I was crying.

He slowly got up "Stop crying." He said in a frustrated way. "Come on, pack your stuff your going back to the Hotel with me."

Eric waited in the living room while I packed. I tried to pack as quickly as possible but I wanted to make sure I had a good percentage of my clothes since I wasn't sure when I was coming back. I also took 1 more considerably smaller suitcase for some heels and sneakers. By the time I was done I had realized id taken 45 minutes. He was just going to have to deal with it. It was about 2:00 am now. He didn't speak to me the whole way to the Hotel. Of course he decided he had to drive, and he didn't follow the speed limit at all. We got to the hotel in about 15 minutes, when the ride is supposed to take at least 25. I wasn't sure how mad Eric was but I really didn't want to find out either.

Once we got to his room I set my stuff down and collapsed on the bed. Eric hadn't helped me move 1 bit of my stuff.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked him as nicely as I could muster up, considering his ungentlemanly like behavior.

"I'm not paying for another room for you. We will both sleep here." He said dialing a number on his phone. He still looked super pale. Once he was on the phone I realized he was calling room service. He was calling for 3 bottles of True Blood to be brought up for him. He looked at me asking pretty much if I wanted anything.

Any other time I would have been starving. Sookie and I really hadn't eaten anything all day besides lunch, but thinking of food just made me nauseous. I kept seeing Eric in a pool of his own blood. I shook my head and he went back to talking on the phone.

I wanted to talk to him about the bedroom situation but I could see that was not going to be up for discussion. As mad as I wanted to be, he did have a point. We had spent the night together under much worse circumstances. Which reminded me we had to talk about that. As soon as I regained some type of composure, I grabbed some nightclothes and went to take a nice long bath. I think I deserved it after a night like tonight. The bathtub was huge! It was more like a Jacuzzi than any bath that I've ever seen and I had no complaints when I got in, besides me hearing Eric on the phone for a few minutes.

I stayed in the tub until I was nice and shriveled up like a prune. After that I threw on some Tinkerbelle sleeping pants and a tank top, with a bra and jumped into bed. Fortunately for me Eric wasn't in the bed yet, but just as I started falling asleep the gorgeous blond barged into the room. I rolled over to the direction he was standing and watched as he undressed. He looked a lot better. I assumed he drank his True Blood, or maybe he got someone to help him with that problem. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. He turned off the light and then he slid into bed. I rolled back over away from him, and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't help but be nervous. This was actually slightly awkward. Last time we slept in the same bed I was pretty much unconscious and I had woken up to him pretty much cuddling with me. Butterflies continued to fly around my tummy.

He let out a soft sigh and put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. His chest was cool but calming. I pulled the comforter over me and got comfortable.

"It is nice having a humans warmth to fall asleep to sometimes." As he said that a smile crept upon my face. He gave a slight pause then continued. "Next time you better tell me when you have a vision and what it is about right away." He demanded.

"Fine Eric." I said and rolled my eyes. "Goodnight."


	14. Heart Ache

**I APPRECIATE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

My dreams were filled with Eric and us doing things that I hadn't even done in real life, things that I had no business dreaming about. I was almost too happy to wake up.

I woke up in the early afternoon the next day, wrapped up in Eric's cool arms and my face nuzzled in his chest. It seemed like a nice way to wake up until I had to untangle myself out of his literally dead grip.

I had needed a good nights sleep however and I was glad that I woke up feeling somewhat rejuvenated. I had a feeling today was going to be as hectic as the entire last week had been and I was going to need all the energy I could muster up. I had to call my employer and tell him that something came up with my family and I had to move back to New York. He understood, but was disappointed. I hated lying but I didn't think the truth would help that situation any. Then I called the funeral home where my grandmother was cremated only to find that they had lost her Urn and ashes. HOW DO YOU LOSE SOMEONE'S ASHE'S? Maybe it's something supernatural that happens to my grandmother's body and ashes, but I was more than slightly angry. After I listened to a series of apologies I threatened them with a lawsuit if they didn't find my grandmothers ashes pronto. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do but at that point I didn't care.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and I stomped, moped and threw things around the hotel room gathering all of my things and all of Eric's belongings. I wasn't sure when we were leaving but I didn't want to hear Eric's mouth about me not being ready. I was absolutely sure though that if he hadn't been in his catatonic death state I would have woken him up, but oh well. I didn't care at the present time. I went to do the normal hygiene things and then went to decide on an outfit.

After slinking into some dark wash extreme skinny jeans and a dark blue, and white tank with a black vest over it, I put on my black flats and walked over to the full-length mirror to put on some makeup. To my astonishment I didn't need any, at all, not even foundation or some mascara. My hair seemed to be glowing long and silky, and my skin seemed flawless. Maybe this was a side effect of the blood? I couldn't be sure, but that had gotten me mad all over again. There was so much that Eric and I needed to talk about, and I wanted answers.

I called Sookie and to my surprise she was up. We decided to meet at the 'human lounge'. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked towards the lounge.

"When Bill said that you were coming back with us I got so excited. Well obviously not because you were being forced but because I think we are going to become really good friends." Sookie gushed her optimism wasn't helping my mood

I ordered a cinnamon bagel with extra cream cheese, while Sookie ordered a large coffee and some toast then we sat down at a cold looking metal table with some equally chilling metal chairs.

"By the way you look radiant. I'm almost sure Eric didn't know that was going to happen." I gave Sookie a confused look. "The blood bond thing I mean." She stated.

"Yea, I know Eric only thinks about himself, but I guess he did me a favor." I said shrugging. "He never did tell me what the deal with that is. I've kind of been trying to figure it out slowly." I said nonchalantly.

Sookie didn't seem surprised that Eric hadn't told me what happens with a blood bond. She then informed me about the dreams and the feeling of each other's emotions. That was vaguely familiar since she had explained the whole situation with Eric tricking her to drink his blood. Which was something else I wanted to ask him about. Ugh this list of things we had to talk about was definitely stacking up.

We finished talking and I went back up to Eric's room to do some more homework and make some more phone calls. The main one was to my parents. I hadn't spoken to them in months, since my grandmother first got diagnosed with her brain cancer. I decided to hold off on that call until a little bit later. I can wait until right before the flight to call them. I know that wont be a pleasant call.

When I got to the room I sat in the chic little couch at the end of the room and did my homework for 2 hours straight. I did have a lot of catching up to do since I had been dealing with so many different situations. It was almost 5:30, and I saw Eric start stirring. It took all my power to not stare. I mean he looked so… ah I don't even want to say it or think it. I just turned my head back to my books.

Without a good afternoon or anything he got out of bed and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Once I herd the shower water running I let out a breath. I hadn't realized I was holding it.

"Guess he isn't a 'afternoon person'." I mumbled to myself.

After 10 minutes Eric came out the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I had laid clothes out for him earlier when I was packing so that he could just put his dirty clothes and toothbrush in the suitcase and we could just leave. Suddenly he dropped his towel. I turned my head and my cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

I tried to concentrate on the books in front of me, but lets be honest if you were me you would steal a couple glances too. After he was completely dressed he walked over to me and lifted my head and planted a kiss on my lips, hard rough and fast.

"You don't have to pretend to look." He said still holding my chin in his hand. "You are more than welcome to look at me, or do anything else pleasure worthy any time you please." He gave me a toothy grin then continued on with his thoughts. " And thank you for packing and leaving clothes out. You might be more useful than I previously anticipated."

I rolled my eyes and started gathering my books and putting them into my oversized purse. I assumed that was my queue to start packing so I did. I saw Eric putting on his black designer shoes, and I got out of the comfy couch.

"I have to make a phone call. Ill meet you downstairs ok?" I said in a hurry.

Eric raised his eyebrow at me but he didn't argue. "Ill take your 20 suitcases downstairs. Be there in 15 minutes." He said sarcastically.

"Its only 2 bags don't complain." I said laughing as I walked out the door.

Eric's room was on the 7th floor. If I took the steps that should give me enough time to be on the phone with my parents and get off the phone as quickly as possible with as little disturbance as possible. When I dialed my fathers cell phone and when the phone started ringing I immediately got nervous. Only two rings and I heard my fathers voice loud and clear.

"Hello?" He asked in English.

"Papa?" I said anxiously. My accent immediately turned on.

"Emelie. How are you dear? We have not heard from you in quite some time. Is everything okay?" he asked in Swedish. His deep voice definitely helped calm my nerves. It was not my father that made me nervous.

"Ja papa. I am fine." I responded in our native tongue. "Listen, nana… she died two days ago. I am handling everything, but I thought you and mama should know." I said more quietly. I had reached the 5th floor already. I was making good timing.

My father didn't say anything. Instead he put my mother on the phone. She asked what I was calling for and I told her about my grandmother. She didn't seem upset or even worried about it.

"Is that all?" She asked in English, with no sense of emotion in her voice at all. Her accent however was clear. That was the only thing I could hear in her voice.

"I am moving, to Shreveport Louisiana." I said plainly. I wasn't going to get emotional. If she didn't care about her own mother, I wasn't going to waste tears trying to make her understand the hurt I felt.

"What is in Louisiana? We do not know anyone there." She said talking in Swedish. I wasn't sure where they were, but apparently they weren't home.

"My charge is there mama. And I am going to help him." I said quietly. I didn't know if my father even knew about my mothers or my own powers. Apparently not, because I heard the clacking of her heels against a hard surface then I heard a door slam.

"We do not speak of those things!" She said hurriedly, still speaking in Swedish. "If you want to live that life, that is your choice. But you will not drag your father and I into this! We have had a normal life and that is the way it is going to be! If you want to be a… a freak show… Well that is your business. I'll make sure your father sends some money. But do not call us if you are following your grandmother's footsteps. What about your schooling? Did you even think about that? You are going to ruin your life!" My mother scolded.

I had reached the 3rd floor and I was appalled. Not only did my mother not care about her own mother, but now she was abandoning me. I hadn't thought about what I was going to do with school yet, but I knew I planned on finishing my degree, even if that meant finishing it up at an online school. But this, finding myself, and helping Eric do whatever it is he needs to do this was my life now. This was my job and my duty and I wasn't going to give that up.

"I am not ruining my life." I said flatly. "I am just beginning to find it." With that I said goodbye and hung up on her. I wasn't going to deal with her sorry excuse of parenting. By the time I got to the lobby everyone was waiting for me. I apologized and we went off to the airport. Luckily it was only a 20-minute drive to the airport and Anubis was a very small airline so there was no line to get on our plane.

After getting settled on the plane I had time to sit and think. I was sitting at the window seat and Eric was right next to me. On the other side of the Isle was Sookie and Bill, who was at the window seat. Directly behind me Godric sat down already looking very comfortable.

I was in deep thought when the captain said we were ready for takeoff. I was too ready to get away from this place where so much of my happiness had been taken away from me. Maybe I would be lucky enough to be able to start new and fresh in Shreveport and forget about my past all together.

Being a seer had nothing to do with it anymore. This was my opportunity, and I wasn't going to mess that up.


	15. There goes a normal life

**HEY GUYS!**

** I JUST WANTED TO STOP BY AND SAY THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORY. THE REVIEWS DEFINITLEY HELP, AND THE FACT THAT I HAVE SO MANY HITS MAKES ME FEEL GREAT TOO! =) I TRIED TO GET THIS OUT AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE 920 MINUTES BEFORE TRUE BLOOD STARTS SO YOU GUYS HAVE ALL NIGHT TO READ. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

* * *

I thought I would be nervous while the whole group of us was traveling. I mean new city, well town as Sookie describes Bon Temps and Shreveport, new people, and a new life. I thought I deserved to be at least a little bit nervous, but somehow Eric and Sookie being close put my mind at ease being close. Nit to mention that if anything went sour between Eric and I Godric would be there to control Eric, even by force if necessary.

Godric was as quiet as a mouse, but I wouldn't expect much else from a 2000-year-old vampire on a short plane ride. Maybe he was thinking just as much as I was. Who knows? He is a 2000-year-old vampire! I doubt I would ever fully grasp what he was thinking. I chuckled at the thought, and Eric gave me a small glance.

Besides that look, Eric sat completely still staring at God only knows what also seemingly deep in thought. I supposed he didn't think two more people would be coming back with him, or living with him for that matter. He seemed calm though. Maybe I wasn't feeling my own emotions because Eric's feelings were radiating out of me.

Bill and Sookie on the other hand were talking quietly, and whispering sweet nothings to each other. I wanted that. I wanted to be in love but instead I got stuck with Viking boy here who is never even capable of expressing or registering any emotions or feelings other than 'horny'.

Just as I got settled, after thinking about what everyone else was doing, I opened my books to start reading when the captain came on the speaker saying we were landing in a few moments. I didn't realize the flight was so quick.

After picking up our luggage a limousine was waiting for us. Bobby Burnham, who Sookie described as Eric's normal 'daytime guy' was picking us up. Before we got in the car I looked around the area immediately surrounding the airport. All I could see was cows. This was the start of my Louisiana adventure, and it already wasn't looking like it was going to be fun.

**2 months later**

The thing I love about life is, that no matter what you can always count on something happening that you never expected. And that is certainly how life in Shreveport was turning out to be. I didn't have vampires trying to eat me every day. I didn't have any other mythical creature like the boogie monster coming out of the closet saying he's real. I did find out that Sookie's boss was a shifter because I accidentally walked in on him shifting. But other than that life has been surprisingly normal. I sold my house in Dallas and put most of the furniture up for sale. I was still living in Eric's house deep in the woods, so all of my things that I decided to keep went into storage. My car however came a couple days after we moved in, which made me extremely happy, being cooped up in the middle of the day with two sleeping vampires in the middle of the woods is NO fun at all. But eventually I started getting my days and nights backwards. I would sleep all day and be awake all night. I guess that's what happens when you live with vampires.

Besides my living conditions I was pretty satisfied with Shreveport. It was nice not being in a big city like New York or Dallas. Life was a lot slower, unless you were around the vampires then life was as fast as they deemed necessary, but in general the pace of life slowed way down. I met some very interesting people; Sookie's brother Jason who is a hottie even if he doesn't always think before he does things, Sam who is the sweetest guy in the world, a couple of the Marlotte's regulars, and a couple of vampires here and there.

Before I started working part time for Eric and Sam as a bartender, hey a woman has got to work, I was practicing and using my powers daily with the help of Godric of course. It would totally wipe me out at first but now I can pretty much use my powers whenever I want and not just randomly when they come to me. Sometimes I would get the feeling that I was going to get one and I would go someplace quiet and have a vision. Most of the times if that happened I was around Eric though and it was something. But I haven't had an urge like that for about a month now. Oh and your not wrong. Earlier I said powers, plural. By practicing, and actually getting into a really bad argument with Eric I discovered I was Telekinetic. It's an awesome power to have but I'm still getting used to it. Its best if I only stick to small, non-moving objects. The bigger it is or the faster it is moving, the more my energy is drained.

Tonight was my night to work at Fangtasia. Eric had left before me because he said I was taking too long, so I had to drive to work tonight. I was wearing a sleek designer fitted black dress that Eric had bought for me when I first started working for him a month ago. I never wore it so I decided to pull it out of my closet and give him a little show. Eric and I were more than on again off again. We were arguing one minute and making out the next, but it never got much farther than that. I was happy to know that the blood tie, which was still prevalent, was starting to wane. I put on some Christian Louboutin pumps that I found while shopping with Pam and checked my makeup one last time. It was 7:50 and Eric was going to be slightly mad that I wasn't there precisely at 8:00 like he said but I didn't think he would mind when he saw me. My hair, which was down in loose curls, was perfect and so was my dark makeup, which made my blue eyes stand out. With that I was ready to leave.

I saw Godric on the couch watching the Brady Bunch in confusion when I was walking out the door, he said he was going to stop by Fangtasia later and of course I smiled. Then he mentioned us looked for houses tonight online before dawn came. That had made me happy. We had decided to move in together, 1st to give Eric his own space but 2nd to always have me protected. Godric said he could feel something happening. A hug and a peck on the cheek, which nearly grazed my lips, brought me back to reality. I had gotten to know him so much better since we moved in, but I could tell he was sad. I brushed off my feelings off to run out the door I was going to be late.

I pulled up to Fangtasia at exactly 8:05. Walking up to the doors I saw Pam checking Id's.

"Well my my… you look, just plain old delicious." Pam said licking her lips, the man who was in front of her also stopped to admire my attire.

I did a sexy little twirl for her. "Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself sexy" I said winking at Pam and walking past her. I saw another vampire that worked at the bar here tonight named Felicia. I let out a slight laugh as I walked to the back to put my purse in Eric's office.

He was in his office with it cracked I gave a low knock then walked in. He didn't pull his eyes away from what he was doing, and I can't say I didn't let out a small huff. Every girl likes to get a little recognition when she puts in so much work to get noticed. As I started walking out the sound of Eric's smooth voice was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, putting his hands on my stomach pulling me back into the room gently.

"Now where are you going so fast my angel?" He spoke softly into my ear.

Rolled my eyes at the pet name, then slid cautiously out of his arms sitting on his desk facing him. He had been calling me that ever since we got here and he described my service to him as his guardian angel. He always thought it was funny since I was a human supposedly sent to help a vampire. Just my luck he closed the door.

"My dress fits you like a glove." He said sincerely. "You look very desirable."

I concluded that was as close to beautiful as I was going to get. "Thanks." I murmured suddenly not wanting the attention any more.

"I just wanted to remind you, no powers at work." He said suddenly very seriously. We had kept my powers especially of Telekinesis between Godric, Eric and myself. He thought other vampires, if they found out about my powers, would try and manipulate me to work for them. HMMMM sounds familiar huh?

"Yea dad I got it," I said sarcastically. "No powers at work." I said hopping off of his desk and sauntering back in front of him slowly. It was fun to play the sexy card with Eric watching because he definitely played into it. He licked his lips and his fangs popped out.

" 'scuse me." I said politely

He bent down and gave me a hard kiss on the lips then moved aside and opened the door. "I'll be watching you."

"Don't worry ill try not to make you too jealous." I said laughing and winking. I guess tonight is going to be a good night for Eric and I. Thank God.

Felicia and I worked side by side on the busy Saturday night. It seemed like I was getting all the vampires, apparently since I was human, and she was attracting all the humans, since she was a vampire. It was a good system. I would occasionally get a human customer or two I'm assuming because of my seemingly pale complexion. It was almost 12:00 when normalcy flew out the window.

I saw the familiar blond running over to me with mascarea and eyeliner running down her face. She was wearing a beautiful lavender dress. I thought tonight was Sookie's big night with Bill. I had no clue what was wrong. I shot Eric a glance. He had noticed Sookie already too.

"I'll be right back." I said to Felicia quickly. She nodded and kept up with the customers coming to the bar.

I went to Sookie as fast as my 5 inch heels would let me and dragged her to Eric's office. Eric wasn't far behind us.

"He's gone!" Sookie screamed once the door was closed.

"Who is? Sookie what happened." I said sitting next to her on the couch.

She was hysterical, and through her tears and gasping for air made her almost inaudible. It just sounded like a bunch of babble. I could see Eric slowly losing patience with her but I just shot him a death glare and he sat against his desk trying to show Sookie as much attention as he could muster up.

"Bill…" She said finally calming down enough to talk. "I... I think… I mean I'm pretty sure he has been kidnapped." She said sniffling.

I shot Eric a look of disbelief. He was suddenly interested in what she was saying, and when Eric is interested things obviously aren't going to be easy. Well so much for a normal life in Shreveport.

* * *

I really hoped you guys enjoyed and please Review… I really do appreciate the reviews, because it keeps me 1 enthusiastic about writing the story 2 gives me ideas for the story and 3. They are just very nice to read, both good and bad comments. I appreciate it.


	16. A Narrow Escape

We all sat in Eric's tiny office thinking of what to do. Obviously situations like this didn't come up to often, but I didn't like to see Eric looking as perplexed as I felt.

"Emelie see if you can read something in Sookie's future to see if we can get a reading on where Bill is." Eric said still thinking.

I grabbed Sookie's hands and squeezed my eyes shut concentrating on her and Bill. A dull irritating feeling came over me, then my eyes opened and turned a soft snowy white.

I saw Bill on the phone with a brunette woman next to him. Concentrating a little bit more the picture became clearer and I could hear what was being said. The brunette woman was over his shoulder listening to his whole conversation.

"I did not get kidnapped Sookie." Bill said plain as day. "Do not search for me. I do not want to be found. It's about time that I was with my own kind. Do not want you anymore." A flash of hurt and anger flashed in his eyes as he listened to Sookie on the phone. Then suddenly the woman spoke up.

"I am not forcing William to do anything his heart doesn't already desire." She said with a smile on her face. Bill shot her an angry look and she backed away from him and the phone still smiling. My vision was starting to get blurry again.

"Goodbye Sookie." He hung up the phone and his head hung low.

As quickly as he hung up the phone the woman was by his side. "Oh William! Now we can finally be together without that silly girls distractions." She said trying to give him a hug. He pushed her then turned away to go sit on the bed.

"The king was right," He said standing suddenly and pushing her out of his room. "You are not that bright."

That's where my vision ended. I blinked and looked around. I was back in Eric's small office with him just staring at Sookie and I. I looked over at Sookie and she was shaking. What had just happened?

"I… I…" Sookie stuttered helplessly. Hey at lest she finally stopped crying. "I saw everything." She went on to explain my vision with as much detail as I had seen. She said the woman that we saw was Lorena.

Eric and I looked at each other blankly. I had never projected my visions to anyone else… ever! I didn't really have much time to think about my new way of seeing visions though. There was a bigger task at hand.

We let Sookie have some breathing space. After she had told us about Bill and we had seen my visions, Eric was very interested in what had happened. He called Pam and they went down to the basement. I followed slowly behind them. It was dark and rank down there, but it was the only place away from the noise and Sookie that they would be able to talk without being disrupted.

"I'm going to go to this restaurant where Sookie and Bill were to check out this car that was left there. Godric said he would be stopping by. Just tell him what happened, and tell him to meet me at the restaurant." Eric said calmly. "Pam your in charge of Fangtasia until I return."

"What do you think happened to Bill?" I asked leaning on the rail that was on the steps.

They both looked up at me. I could tell they were asking themselves why I was there. But I really didn't care, Sookie was my friend and I wanted to do all that I could to make sure her and Bill are happy.

"You and Sookie will stay here Emilie." Eric said walking past Pam and I. "I mean it. I don't know if Sookie's house is the safest place for her. Ill send someone in the morning to look after her."

And with that last sentence Eric was gone. I walked up the stairs to go to the employee kitchen and grab a bottle of water. I was more then upset he was ordering me to stay at Fangtasia. When I opened up the fridge I saw more than I planned to. There were vials of blood sitting in a box. I immediately got angry. What would Eric be doing with vials of blood if he weren't selling V? He can condemn my friend for doing that but he can?

I slammed the fridge shut after pouring out ever last vial of blood, and cleaning the vials so no blood was visible. I walked back out to the bar to finish up my job. It wasn't even a half hour later when Godric came in, wearing some jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so cute trying to blend in with 'normal society'. But I actually preferred when he was wearing his white linens. He spoke to Pam briefly and I went over to him. He gave me a hug and told me everything would be all right. He left a minute after that and I decided to go check on Sookie. She was still visibly upset but she had calmed down a lot. Just as I sat down, Pam came in on the phone. She had a worried exasperated look in her eyes. It was one of those looks that told everyone that the night was about to get that much worse.

"The magister is here. You and her have to leave. Take your car and go to her house now!" She slammed the door shut behind her as she left.

Sookie seemed stunned but I didn't have time to worry about how Sookie was feeling. I remembered my last run in with the magister and I didn't want to have any parts of him again. I threw my shoes in my purse and grabbed it and Sookie's arm and ran out of Eric's office. I guess he had shut down Frangtasia and asked everyone to leave because all the patrons were filing out of the front doors. Sookie and I walked calmly to the back door and snuck out that way so the magister and his guards would not see us. We blended in to the rest of the crowd that was leaving the bar. After getting in the car we sped off towards Bon Temps.

"What was the magister doing at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked out loud.

I didn't know if she was talking to me or just asking the question out loud. Either way I didn't have an answer for her. I took a deep breath. I had hoped that the magister didn't find any more blood other than the blood I had rinsed down the drain. But those vials were in such an obvious place I could only think there was more somewhere in Fangtasia that the magister was bound to find. What would happen then? Then I realized that even if Eric or Pam were selling blood it would automatically look bad for me because my friend got caught selling blood. The only reason I was here was because of the blood bond between Eric and I. Eric was supposed to be looking after me.

"Shit!" I said out loud in Swedish. The sudden outburst had caught Sookie off guard. I explained the whole situation that I thought of and she sat back with a look of horror on her face. This night just wasn't getting better for either one of us.

When we pulled up to her house I pulled my gun out of my purse and looked around before we jumped out of the car. I had parked on the side of her house so we had easy access to the back door from the car. After getting inside and locking all the doors and windows, we went down the hall to Sookie's room, without turning any lights on. We were both exhausted from the night's events, but we surely didn't want anyone else knowing we were at her place.

"I called Eric twice, but he didn't pick up. It went straight to voicemail." I said plainly laying on her bed. "I don't know what to do now. If I leave Eric will get punished, but if I don't I might get condemned to death, because of that V they had there."

I closed my eyes and wished I were somewhere else. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sookie and I sat up on her soft bed and looked at each other.

"Did you plan on having anyone else coming over." I asked her softly.

"No… But maybe its Pam or Godric or Eric… Hell it could even be Bill." She said with a slight smile.

I couldn't be so optimistic. I grabbed my loaded pistol. If it was a vampire trying to hurt us it wouldn't do much but it would at least slow them down. Plus Vampires couldn't enter this house without Sookie inviting them in. That gave me some peace of mind. I stood behind Sookie as she opened the front door slowly. Then she jumped on the person at the door.

"OH GODRIC!" She said as she hugged the child-like vampire.

I lowered my pistol happily and she invited Godric in locking the door behind him. She turned the light on in the living room as I gave Godric a great big hug. Sookie sat down in a reclining chair as Godric and I took a seat right next to each other on the biggest couch. Sookie seemed to be on the edge of her seat with anticipation of Godric's news, while Godric was seemed like his normal sullen self. I kissed his hand gently then held it and he perked up. He brought up the matter of Bill first.

"It seems as though Bill has been taken by were's." I could visualize Eric turning his nose up saying the car smelled like wet dog since it was raining earlier. "We believe he is somewhere in Mississippi." Sookie seemed like she would break out in tears all over again. "Don't worry Miss Stackhouse, we will find him. As we speak Eric is on his way here, then he will be leaving for Jackson Mississippi. A were that knows Eric is coming tomorrow to bring you to Mississippi to help aid in your search." He said to Sookie. She seemed relived that Eric was doing something to help her look for Bill.

I raised my eyebrow at that however. Eric was never known for doing things for other people, especially people that could not help him in the long run. "What happened with the magister Godric?" I asked suddenly. Obviously the magister situation didn't just go away by itself.

"I am afraid to say the magister did find move vampire blood elsewhere in Fangtasia. However he didn't find as much as he would have if someone had not poured out the vials that were in the kitchen. But either way V was still found." Godric said in somber way. I let out a sigh. Thank God I poured those vials out.

I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what Eric's next move was going to be but he had better have a good plan. I refused to die at the hands of that sadistic magister because Eric and Jenny had put me in the situations they did.

"Why was there even V in Fangtasia?" Sookie asked now engrossed in what Godric was saying.

"Apparently my progeny was selling the V at Queen Sophie Anne's word." He said letting his head fall slightly as he looked down at the ground. "However, the magister is still not satisfied with that answer. He somehow knew Eric would blame his queen." There was a moment of silence between all of us. "But the magister also remembers you, Emelie. He thinks you have something to do with it, since your friend was a drainer, and since you worked at the bar." There was another moment of silence between all of us. I was swiftly overtaken with emotion.

I felt angry, upset, disappointed, and sad rolled into one. How could Eric put me in such a crazy position? I sat up, closed my eyes and put my fingers through my long hair. Godric put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"Maybe the queen is behind all of this." Sookie said suddenly. "Bill said he was working on something for the queen, then all of the sudden he goes missing. Then Eric is selling V for the queen and the magister is at his door? Something doesn't seem right."

"Even if the queen was behind all of this that doesn't help us at all Sookie! What are we going to do? What if they come here looking for whatever it is Bill was working on? What if the magister comes here looking for me?" I said caving in to all my emotions at once and started rambling in Swedish. Godric pulled me into him and gave me another kiss on the forehead. I hated everyone at this moment. I loved the normal life that Bon Temps and Shreveport was offering me, and in less than an hour that had turned completely upside down.

There was another knock at the door, and Sookie got up immediately.

"Eric is at the door." Godric said evenly. As Sookie got up to answer the door, I tried to contain all of my emotions. "Listen to me Emelie. Eric is taking you with him. We fear it is not safe for you in Louisiana currently, even with my protection."

I know my face must have shown ever emotion that I could have possibly been feeling at that moment. I didn't trust Eric as far as I could throw him, but Godric seemed to have all the trust in the world of his progeny and I unfortunately had to trust him.

"Go grab your shoes and your purse." Eric said as he entered the house. He was all too serious, a way any person in their right mind would never want to see Eric.

I ran out of the living room into Sookie's to get my purse and I was back in the living room in less than a minute. "I grabbed some of your clothes He said handing me the clothing. Put it in your purse, lets go" Eric said grabbing my hand and walking out of the house. Sookie waved at me as Eric took me in his arms and flew off into the night.


	17. Never ending

We landed a couple hundred feet away from the gate that lead up to this magnificent mansion. Eric put me down and looked at the mansion gloomily.

"Now you listen to me… Don't say a word when we get in there." Eric said hastily.

"How about I just go with the flow. I'm not going to be one of these little fang-banging floozies Eric, you put my life in danger, you trust me to make rational decisions now since you haven't seem to thus far." I spat angrily back in his face. I wasn't letting Eric walk all over me now. "Obviously they are going to think s_omething_ because you're bringing a human with you."

Eric thought for a moment. "You will be my consort." He said smoothly.

I agreed and we began walking toward the gate. I kept my arm linked through his. I was nervous, but I tried to tap into what was left of our bond. I needed some of Eric's reserve right now. A few minutes later we found ourselves, well I found myself, being manhandled.

We were quite literally dragged up to the mansion. One man was holding on to me while 3 held on to Eric and 4 more were behind him. I definitely didn't see this happening. I felt like we were captured already and we were bound to be killed. Eric somehow remained perfectly calm. Once we walked in the front door, a dark-haired vampire came to greet us.

"I'm Eric Northman sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. This is my consort Emelie. We were here to talk to the king, Russell Edgington. If you would be so kind…" Eric said referring to the men that were holding us.

"Leave us you baboons! I am Talbot." The man said staring intently at Eric, waving the men off. He made no notice of me, which made me wonder. He had a thick accent; I'd assumed he was some sort of Spanish, Hispanic or Latin.

As the men let us go one of them grabbed at me and I let out a small growl. I had definitely been around Eric too long. He turned around and pushed me behind him "If you ever so much as look at her again, I will kill you." Eric's fangs had slid out and had the sound of death in his voice. I was just happy that I wasn't on the receiving end of that threat

"Unnecessary, Ill have Russell punish them all for their outburst on guests." He said smiling at Eric as he turned around. He waited for the front door to close then he walked over to the winding stairs and called for Russell. Obviously he and Russell had something going on. I figured him to be the feminine one of the two. Eric's fangs slid back into place and he turned around like nothing had happened.

"I have not seen the rest of your magnificent house…" I started. Eric gave me a glance then looked back to Talbot. "But from what I can tell, you have outstanding taste in décor. It seems you have thought about every detail of the home from the marble flooring to the beautiful wood furnishing. You have to tell me your secret." I gushed to him. He seemed more than thrilled. Suddenly I was happy that I had taken that Historical Studies class that focused on artwork throughout history.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates my taste." He said smiling from ear to ear, standing next to me.

"Yes, Talbot always says I don't appreciate it. But I do love your excellent taste." An older looking vampire said coming down the winding white staircase. I saw Eric bow so I did a small curtsy and lowered my head. "Mr. Northman!" He said finally making it all the way down the stairs.

"Your majesty." Eric said sounding almost in awe. That sounded like overkill.

"And who is this? She does look good enough to eat." He said, coming a little closer to me. "And she smells divine!" He said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"This is my consort Emelie Soderberg." Eric said plainly. "It seems we were on our honeymoon, if you will, when I caught wind of a problem in my area. We are so sorry to bother you." Eric was really laying it on thick. He never apologized to anyone.

The vampire I assumed was Russell waved it off. "Nonsense!" He drew out the word fiercely. "Lets go in the drawing room to talk. Talbot why don't you take your new friend around the mansion and show off your talent."

"I would love to." Talbot said grabbing my arm gently. Eric gave me a quick look then followed Russell into the next room. I turned and smiled at Talbot.

He showed me every inch of this forsaken mansion. My feet were killing me and I was hungrier than all hell. These heels had to go! We finally made it to the room where Eric and Russell were sitting. To my surprise I saw Bill on the couch by them. I quickly turned my attention back to the chic looking Talbot and listened to him explain the casing of crowns that Russell. I looked over my shoulder again, and found Eric's eyes. He seemed highly engrossed in what Talbot was saying. The three of them were way to quiet for my liking.

"Well dear," Russell said getting up from the couch walking over to us. "My understanding of the reason why you and Mr. Northman are here is because of the magister." Russell said speaking to me and putting his arm around Talbot's waist. Well that confirmed all of my suspicions.

I wasn't sure what Eric had told him so I didn't want to say anything. Instead I simply gave a small embarrassed smile.

"Ah the magister is such an old stiff." Talbot said reassuringly. "Ruins all the good fun." He didn't realize that he was digging me out of the ditch Russell had put me in.

"That's true. I however just wanted to make sure that you would be honest with me. Are you really Mr. Northman's consort?" he asked flatly.

I wasn't sure what Eric would have told him. But frankly knowing Eric I could only assume that he would have said we were. If Bill had told them that we weren't of course Eric would try to make Bill look bad. He hated him. "Why of course." I said walking over towards Eric. "Sometimes he gets modest because he doesn't want to be perceived as weak. Having relations with a human could easily be seen as weakness. We are below vampires after all." I said smiling. I had to cover all the bases. I wasn't sure if Eric had said we weren't. I sat on Eric's lap and he put his arms around my waist. That seemed like a good sign to me.

"Good Good!" Russell said. "Eric had said you were but after his little tale when he first came in here I had to make sure. I am sure he plans on turning you though. It would be a definite weakness on his part if he didn't."

I the smile dropped from my mouth immediately after Russell said that. Apparently I was playing this role a little bit too well. Russell probably thought I wanted to be turned. In all honesty I never even gave that any thought. I just wanted to try and control

"Of course your majesty." Eric responded quickly. "It was all planned during our honeymoon, before the magister became involved."

"Understandable. He does like to stick his fangs where they don't belong." Russell nodded. "Well you sleep here for the day. We will go give the magister a visit soon I promise. Talbot and I will retire for the day."

"Choose any of the rooms you like best." Talbot said winking at me. I gave him a sweet smile and mouthed 'thanks'. Then they left. Which left Bill, Eric and I. They waited a few minutes then began talking.

"Eric are you out of your mind, trying to pin that V on me! And then both of you acting like she is your consort. We all know that is false. What are you trying to pull Eric?" Bill said clearly upset.

"Obviously I was trying to save myself and my queen but my motives are my own and not yours to question Compton." He said I stood up then Eric followed suit. "Don't question your sheriff." He said flatly.

"If you were my sheriff I would not question you." Bill said with more attitude. "I have pledged my allegiance with Russell."

"So you and Sookie..." Eric started with a smile. I was over Eric's little fetish with Sookie. Point blank I was pissed off that he even asked.

"Sookie is no longer mine, yes." Bill said through gritted teeth. "But seeing as though you are asking about her, you don't seem too worried about your _consort._" He said that word like he knew Eric and I were lying.

I grabbed Eric's hand before things had a chance to get out of control and started walking towards the door. "It seems like we are all trying to save our own hides. Goodnight Bill."

Eric and I walked up the long stairs and down the narrow hall to a bedroom that Talbot had showed me earlier. It was actually the most simplistic room but I found it very haunting and satisfying in a way. The walls were wallpapered a deep red, crimson in fact, with a dark gold trim. The wallpaper itself had a black and gold design on it. The bed was high of the ground (I pretty much had to jump to get on it), but it was a dark wooded canopy, which made it have a slight feminine touch. There was a small dark wood dresser but that was pretty much it besides the bathroom off to the side. I closed and locked the door since it was made of silver, then happily kicked off my shoes.

"You did exceedingly well tonight." Eric said sitting on the bed

"Fuck you." I said plainly. I really didn't like cursing but I was so tired and fed up with Eric's antics I went to the opposite side of the bed and looked in my purse for the clothes that Eric had brought me. Of course he hadn't thought to grab any nightclothes, so I stripped off the tiny dress. I was glad I had put on some new panties and bra's that I had bought with Pam the other day. I just happened to be wearing a black lace bra and panty set. Without hesitation I jumped into the bed. It was so soft! I got under the covers and by the time my head hit the pillow Eric's cool body was right next to me pulling me next to him.

"I would gladly take you up on your offer." He said seductively in my ear, and then he kissed my neck.

"Eric get off me. I'm too tired and too hungry to play these games with you. How can you even want sex with everything that's going on right now?" I asked frustrated. I sat up pulling the comforter around me and looked at him. "Actually you need to tell me what all this is about. I'm tired of being clueless."

Eric sat back against the headboard of the bed and looked out in front of him. "I thought Godric informed you of what was going on."

"He did but we found Bill. Why aren't we going back, to tell the magister that the queen made you sell the V so he can go after her?"

"**IF** it was that simple obviously it would be done already." He said suddenly "Something else is going on here Emelie. Use that pretty little head of yours and think. Obviously the magister is trying to make life difficult for me because of this V if I get punished you die. Frankly we need the King now." He sat silent for a minute then continued with his train of thought. "Plus you have unearthed something very interesting. We wont be here too long I promise you."

I laid back in the plush bed. I was done trying to understand why Bill was here, why Eric and I needed the King to get out of this mess with the magister and what apparently I unearthed that has Eric interested. I was done with vampire politics and this crazy lifestyle I was dragged into. Godric and I should have been looking at houses now. I let out an angry sigh, then my stomach growled loudly.

"This is a vampire nest Emelie. There is no human food here. All I can do is offer my blood. It should keep you tied over. Our time here is crucial and I do not need you loosing consciousness due to your hunger. It would probably be more helpful if our bond were stronger any way." He said.

"Later Eric." I rolled over and slowly went into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Revelation

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT! IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE WHILE STILL HAVING INTEGRITY WITH THE CHARACTERS AND FOR THE STORY. SO I DO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING DAILY LIKE I SAID I WOULD. BUT I DO HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...**

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy, tired, somewhat aggravated, nervous and surprisingly scared. Even though the room was pretty dark I had barely gotten any sleep last night. This place just filled me with sullen emotions and the thoughts of death. I knew it was early, well at least the middle of the day. I was aggravated again because all I wanted to do was sleep. I took a deep breath, and a sickly, deep rich smell came wafting into my nostrils. My stomach suddenly growled, reminding me that I was hungry.

I rolled over to see Eric sitting up in the same position he had been in when I fell asleep. I couldn't understand why he was up right now. I didn't know what time it was but I knew he wasn't supposed to be up right now. I could faintly make out some blood dripping slowly out of his ear causing a pinkish red line to appear on the side of his chiseled face and rolling down to his long neck. His blood seemed to be calling me. I knew he was watching me out the corner of his eye but I didn't care. I slid closer to him and casually moved up his body to his neck.

Taking another deep breath sweetness filled my lungs. I began licking the blood sensually from his neck and working my way up to his earlobe. His arm came around and rested on my side as I finished licking the blood from his face and began sucking on his neck. I remembered what I was wearing as I began feeling myself becoming aroused. My member was throbbing for another touch from him. I was hoping my actions were simply because I was hungry, in both ways, but I knew that wasn't the entire truth. Eric gently pulled me on top of him, and gave me a quick unsatisfying kiss. Something was not right with him, and I _felt _it suddenly. I had ingested his blood again, this bond that Eric and I shared a certain strength again. Something was not sitting right with Eric.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and asked "Eric what's wrong?"

I didn't think he would tell me but I definitely wanted to know what was on his mind. Eric was not known for telling his emotions and thoughts, but we needed to be in sync right now, for both of our sakes. It was obvious he had something on his mind, and this _something_ must have been very serious for Eric to be losing sleep over it.

He looked me dead in my eyes. "I have had many women's blood in my existence." He said matter-of-factly. I didn't even want to start imagining how many women he had been with, much less how many women Eric had bitten and received blood from. In all honesty though that wasn't a shock. I started wondering why he was telling me this. "But I have only exchanged blood with two: You and Pam, and Pam only because I have made her. By having this bond with you I am trusting you more than I have trusted any other." He paused.

I was positive that he was about to say what he was thinking about this whole time. But when he paused my mind wandered about what he was saying. Suddenly I realized he gave up a lot of power by bonding with me. And now he was saying that he trusts me more than any other. Did that include Pam? This was the last thing I was expecting when I woke up this morning, but I had to be ready for it. Ask and you shall receive right? For all intent and purpose I had asked and now Eric was telling me what I wanted to know.

"I am asking that you have the same trust in me that I have had in you." The words came out slow, and deliberately, which only furthered knowledge that this was a very serious matter.

"I have trusted you with my life in the past Eric," I started very seriously. "And nothing has changed." I moved my hands from his face to his chest. My facial expression must have shown my seriousness because suddenly a sinister smile crept over Eric's face. It was the type of smile that told me I had just sold my soul to the devil.

Eric began speaking so faintly that I could barely even hear him. But after he was done I automatically knew why he kept those words to himself. They were treasonous.

"Russell Edgington and that which he loves must die."

I wasn't sure why I wasn't shocked that Eric wanted to kill the king. There was something about this whole situation that I was uninformed about, but I knew Eric, or at least I thought I knew Eric well enough to know that there is always a reason to his madness, even if I hadn't figured out all the reasoning myself. Was I still upset with him? Yes. Would I rather be in Shreveport with Godric watching the Brady Bunch and bartending? No doubt about it. But I knew in this instance Eric needed my help. He was a big enough person to ask for my help, which must have been hard since Eric is all about his pride.

"Awww Pooh." I sad my lips falling into a frown. Suddenly his smirk fell his lips, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "All I have are those heels. I really liked them. I know your deaths are kind of messy, you owe me some new shoes kay?" I said in a low whisper as a smile came over my face. Eric was my charge. I felt obligated to help him in any way possible.

I think I might have shocked Eric since I didn't ask any questions, but the reality is the less I knew the more helpful I could be. Eric rolled his eyes as his facial expression went back to that of the Eric I knew all too well. "You and Pam have been around each other too long." The worry exited his face and the businessman that I somehow came to care for was back. "I think I can manage a pair of new shoes." He suddenly looked overwhelmingly tired, almost like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders since I agreed to help him. I suddenly saw a drop of blood roll from his nose.

My mind was racing a mile a minute with different plans coming to mind. Eric rubbing my legs brought me out of my trance. I saw both the hunger and weariness in his eye.

"Eat then sleep or sleep then eat?" I asked as I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. I knew he hadn't eaten since before he went to go check out the restaurant Sookie left. I didn't even give him time to answer. He needed his strength and we didn't have time for the fun part of the blood exchange. I move my hair to the left side of my neck. Eric took that as a clear sign and bit down carefully. This exchange wasn't the sensual, touchy feely, sexual madness we had had at the Black Dahlia. This was a little bit painful and to the point.

After he had his fill I felt a little dizzy as he laid me back on the bed. Suddenly his wrist was at my lips and I was nursing his self-inflicted wound by sucking hungrily at it. When I guess he thought I had enough he pulled his wrist away and let it heal.

My head was swirling from new information, from my own thoughts and from the influx of emotions I was feeling through our bond. Eric laid next to me a put his cool arm around me and snuggled his cold body next to my warm one. A nice even temperature flowed through my now calmer mind. I turned my head and Eric was in his sleep, dead to the world for a few more hours. I decided to follow his lead and go to sleep, leaving the seemingly impossible for tomorrow.

I woke up feeling much better but unfortunately to my phone ringing. I had changed my ring tone to Heartkiller by H.I.M., which was a little louder than All Time Low's Weightless had been. I herd the shower going which told me Eric was in the bathroom. I decided to use my new powers. I began thinking heavily on my phone in my hand, and then almost instantly it was flying through the air into my hand. I smiled then answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said still a little groggy from just waking up.

"Are you just now getting up Emelie Anja Soderberg?" I heard my mother ask in a loud voice. "It is 7:00!" Which made it 6 o'clock my time.

"What do you want? Why are you calling me?" I asked with an attitude. The shower had turned off and I figured Eric would be walking into the room at any second. I wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"Your father and I are coming to... Shreppeport to see you before we leave." she said plainly.

"Shreveport," I corrected her. "And before you leave to go where?" I slid out of the extra high bed and walked over to my bag grabbing my toothbrush and walking into the bathroom.

"We are leaving for a vacation for a while. You don't need to know where we are going, we don't need you or any of that…" She stopped herself from saying any more. "We will be there in a week so prepare for us. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and I was steaming. The hot and humid bathroom probably wasn't helping anything, but oh well. I started brushing my teeth when I saw Eric step out of the shower naked. My cheeks flushed red and I hurried to finish brushing my teeth. My mother had gotten me so frustrated that I wasn't paying attention to the probability that Eric was still naked. I moved around him to rinse out the tub and start running my bath water. As soon as I did Eric spun me around.

"I feel better tonight. Russell wants to go to New Orleans to see queen Sophie Ann, and I will accompany him. Hopefully this will help us end thing with the Magister." He said speaking just enough for me to hear him over the bath water. "Then we will strike, Talbot first." He kissed me roughly. Apparently the thought of a kill was enough to get Eric aroused.

His hands traveled all over my body. One of his hands ended up in my hair as he roughly pulled my head to one side exposing the bite marks he had left earlier. He kissed it softly then began to back away from me.

"Find out what you can about Talbot, enough to get us in a room alone with him. I'll leave you money to go shopping for some more clothing. Be good Emelie. No powers." He said as he gracefully moved out the door.

I turned off the water and took a nice long bath. Eric had left me one more outfit for today but other than that I had no more clothes. The dress was grey, fitted and stopped about ½ way down to my knee. Both sleeves were large and oversized but one was off the shoulder. A black belt tied the ensemble together, with the previous nights heels. Eric watched me as I got dressed in the room after taking my bath. Since our most recent blood exchange I didn't need any makeup but decided for light mascara but a smoky eye look. I ran my fingers through my hair. The loose curls could still be seen and I decided to keep that look instead of trying to find a way to do my hair.

"You look good enough to eat." Eric said standing next to me, as I looked myself over in the mirror. "You ready to start our little mission?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied still staring in the mirror.

We walked out of the room arm in arm ready for a crazy few nights.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Sharing is Caring

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I JUST HAD TO FIGURE OUT WHERE EXACTLY I WANTED TO TAKE THINGS. ANYWAY TO RESPOND TO TRUEBLOODFAN24'S COMMENT THE SEX IS COMING SOON. IT MAY BE HARD TO UNDERSTAND FROM THE WAY I WRITE THE STORIES THAT ERIC IS INDEED HAVING SEX, JUST NOT WITH EMELIE AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME. MY STORY IS WRITTEN IN THE POINT OF VIEW OF EMELIE, SO AS A WRITER I HAVE TRIED TO INCORPORATE CERTAIN DESCRIPTIONS TO SHOW ERIC IS YES BEING SEXUAL, BUT THAT EMELIE JUST MIGHT NOT SEE HIM IN THE ACT AT THAT TIME. I HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING IT. BUT I DO PROMISE THAT THE STORY WILL GET MORE 'SEXED UP' IF YOU WILL IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY :-].**

**

* * *

**

The night had started out in an intense way already. When we were walking down the steps we overheard yelling. Well Eric probably heard who _exactly_ was yelling and what the argument was about but all I had heard was yelling. Eric held me a little bit closer as we descended down the steps.

"This is the reason why I do not trust as I once did." He was yelling and pacing back and fourth in front of Bill. "I offered you refuge when your queen uses you to get to her and this is how you repay me? Lorena, kill him. Take him to the back house and kill him. If I wake tomorrow night and he is not dead I will kill both of you myself!" It seems that when the king's temper rises so does his accent. I could just barely make out what he was saying.

Bloody tears ran down Lorena's face as she bowed to her king. Sookie yelled in protest but her sullen voice made no difference in the king's judgment. Eric forced me gently down the steps and soon we were in front of the king and Sookie. Lorena had grabbed Bill and left to wherever she was going. I was completely in shock at everything that I had just witnessed. What had happened? How did Sookie end up here and why was Bill about to die?

"I am sorry to intrude you honor. But I couldn't help but hear the commotion. I thought you might have needed help" Eric said lightly, he was still in a good mood.

"Yes well, it seems you and Talbot are the only Vampires worth living in this castle." He said hastily, as he stopped pacing to look at Eric. " Take this," he said referring to Sookie. "Into the study. I have to go inform Talbot of our departure and then I will be in to speak with her before we leave. I do apologize for this small delay." The king did not look at me once before he began his assent up to his room where I assumed Talbot was.

I walked with Eric as he grabbed roughly Sookie from the were and walked towards the study. Once we were out of hearing range from any vampires or were's and safe in the study Sookie began speaking.

"Eric you have to help me! You have to save Bill!" She was clearly upset.

"If the roles were reversed Bill would let me die. I am so close to getting what I have been waiting for and I will not allow you or him to ruin this." He said through gritted teeth. "Bill played his cards wrong. When he dies at his maker's hands it will be his own fault. He is the cause for the slow and painful death he is being dealt." I had thought Eric was being harsh, but there was nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "He dragged you into it. That is also his fault."

"If he dies you will be punished for it. Bill is under your protection! He lives in your area!" Sookie yelled back.

I couldn't understand why was she fighting so hard for Bill, especially when she was in the situation she was in. Clearly from the vision I had earlier, that she had seen by the way, Bill had made his choice. He was here for a reason that none of us had known. But she loved him, and I guess that was enough for her to risk her own life to save his. I started getting a dull ache in my head. If Eric or Godric were in that position I know I would try everything to save them. Even though I had known them for a short period of time, all three of us have saved each other in some way.

"Bill is under his **KINGS** protection now, and with his kings ruling I have no say." Eric said flatly.

I looked at Sookie wishing that I could help her. But what could I do? Sookie sat down on the comfortable love seat that was in the room. She was staring at me, looking downright pissed.

"Don't you see? Eric is just going to use you like he did me. You are only as good as what you can do for him. He plays with you to get you to do whatever he wants you to do. Obviously it's working." She had venom in her voice. "When he is done with you he is just going to toss you like he is doing with me."

I saw it took all of Eric's strength for him not to go over and do something regrettable to Sookie. She was the only person who seemed to be misinformed. Fortunately for me, my conversation with Eric earlier in the day threw out any doubt I had in my mind about him. And even if he was using me, he was my charge; therefore I am bound to help him. With all of the tension in the room we didn't even hear the king come in.

"Miss Stackhouse I do believe you are the only person being played with here."

Somehow that had caught us all off guard.

"Mr. Northman, you and your consort may leave. I will be out soon so we may return home with my prize before the end of the night.

I mouthed sorry to Sookie who only rolled her eyes and looked in another direction. Eric grabbed my arm and we walked out of the room. But I hesitated after a few steps.

"Eric what's going to happen to Sookie? She is not in serious danger right?" I was more than a little worried about her. "What about Bill… Will Lorena really kill him?"

"We do not have time to worry about either of them. We have bigger things to worry about Emelie, Focus!" he whispered furiously in my ear.

Once he finished saying what he had to, I was pretty much dragged into the entrance area where we ran into Talbot. His hair was slicked back and he had on a white button up shirt with a black blazer and black slacks. Although he was clearly dressed to impress, Talbot was never slacking with his appearances, he seemed to be having a fit about all the people that were coming in and out of his house.

"Now" Eric buzzed in my ear.

And I knew what that meant. Woo Talbot into telling me everything and finding a way to be alone with him so either Eric or I could kill him. I walked over to Talbot and held his hand reassuring him as much as possible.

"We need to get your mind off of Russell's political agenda. Let's go out somewhere. Shopping perhaps to take your mind off of things here?" I offered.

Talbot seemed to mull over my offer. I thought he would have immediately jumped at the opportunity to go shopping, but maybe I was wrong.

"That's a nice gesture Miss Soderberg but I don't think that will be necessary." I jumped when I herd the voice behind me. "You will be coming along with Eric and I. We're going to fly down to New Orleans, and you are going to tell me about your powers on the way." Edgington said with interest. I just nodded my head in compliance. Couldn't really argue could I.

"You have all of these people in my house and now take away the only decent one away from me? All you do is go around collecting things! What is she going to be next after the queen?" Talbot was clearly upset and he yelled at Russell in Spanish then stormed up the steps. I looked over my shoulder and saw Eric was texting away on his phone.

"He is so selfish. I surround him with all the boys he could ever want, in a huge mansion and he complains about not being around a human woman. Let us take our leave before I truly get angry." Obviously this trip was not going to be a pleasant one.

Although it was a relatively short plane ride, it felt like eternity for me, even though I was pretty much ignored the whole flight. The king asked a lot of questions, most of them which Eric answered, but still it was kind of intrusive. Russell was not happy that Eric did not tell him of my powers, but he dealt with it fairly well. After receiving answers he would take a few minutes to contemplate and validate what Eric and I were saying within his own mind. Of course Eric described my powers as only somewhat useful. He explained how he and Godric were helping me use my powers consistently and this caught the king's attention.

"And your Godric does not mind working with the human to help her, while he gets no gratification from her in return?" The king asked slyly.

My head snapped at the question. I understood that vampires really looked at humans as a food source and a sexual partner occasionally, but the king was really talking about me as if I wasn't sitting next to Eric. He was really treating me like a piece of meat. I was actually interested in how Eric would respond to the question.

"He is my maker." Eric started. "We share everything. That includes Emelie."

I rubbed my head as the aching began to get worse. It was hard to see if the king had actually believed our story, but I couldn't worry about it too much. I didn't understand what was going on anymore so I had to focus on what I did understand, which was the situation with Sookie. She must have told Russell about me. I wasn't sure if that was her way out of the situation she was in but she had pretty much screwed me over and I was not too happy about that. There wasn't too much time to dwell on that though. We landed in New Orleans in an hour and a half, and found ourselves outside the queen's estate a mere 20 minutes after that.

The ride to the queen's palace was the same as the plane ride. I was completely ignored. The king was talking on the phone arguing, with Talbot I assumed, and Eric was texting away again on his phone. This gave me a chance to really look at the city I was in. I had never been to New Orleans before but I could understand why the queen would take up residence here. Even after hurricane Katrina business seemed to be booming. There were masses of people in front of her gated mansion. All of whom seemed to be tourists. Eventually we passed through the security and were ushered into her majesties home.

I spent so much time looking around at all of the ancient artifacts, murals and paintings I barely noticed when we were standing in the queen's presence. She must have been turned when she was very young, because she looked more like a playful teenager than a queen ruling over the state of Louisiana. She was surrounded by an assortment of humans, surprisingly and two male vampires. One of which, to my complete surprise was Godric. It was strange seeing Godric in 'normal' clothes, but none the less Godric still looked good. He was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. Pushing aside Godric's looks I paid attention to what the queen was saying, were in what she called her 'day room'.

"Sophie Ann well don't you look as lovely as ever." Russell said clearly as if he didn't even have a Southern accent any more.

The queen never moved from her table as she rolled the dice in a cup she was holding. Eric had informed me on the way into her majesty's mansion that she had a love of Yahtzee.

"Russell, Northman." The queen said barely even looking up from the dice. She didn't seem interested in this meeting to say the least.

"Your majesty this is-" Eric was cut off by the queen almost instantly.

"Yes I know your humans name. Your maker informed me before you all came. This is my progeny Andre." Andre didn't seem like he was much taller than me and only was only an inch or so taller than the queen but he had a fierceness about him that did not make me ever want to try and cross him.

"Are you all hungry? I do have an array of humans to feed off of, all pure, of course. But I see Mr. Northman has been feeding off of Godric and his own, _pure_ source." She said glancing at me. "Andre take Godric and Northman's human to another room there are matters which we must discuss."

We followed the vampire named Andre out of the queen's day room and into a much smaller room, which was down the hall from the day room. We walked in silence, but as soon as the door closed and Andre walked out I herd a click. We were locked in. The room itself was furnished with one large couch and a single glass table, which was set in front of the couch. Godric sat down and I jumped on him almost immediately. I sat across Godric's lap, putting my arms around his body and my head in the nape of his neck. Since stepping into this castle I wasn't able to greet Godric but I had missed him dearly.

"I have missed you also Emelie, but before I forget," he was speaking in Swedish as he shifted his weight pulling something wrapped out of his pocket and putting it in my purse which I had thrown next to him. "The queen will ask for proof of a relationship between us, you must respond by giving what I have deposited in your purse to Eric and I."

I furrowed my eyebrows together and continued speaking to him in Swedish. "What's the catch Godric? Tell me honestly what is going on." I slid off of his lap and onto the couch next to him.

Godric let out a small sigh. "We are trying to get out of these situations the best way possible, but it is proving very difficult. You and Sookie are in the middle of it all. The king and queen are actually vying for you two as we speak."

"ME!" I said quickly, jumping away from him. "What do I have to do with any of this? This is all the queen's fault if she hadn't asked Eric to sell that blood…"

Godric pulled me into him leaning me on his chest. "We are handling it right now, just trust us. You have to understand we vampires are all about power. You and Sookie represent a power that neither of them has, but both want. You are tied to Eric now though, and if you become involved with the queen or the king he will too. He doesn't want to be in that situation as much as you don't."

My head was pounding now. I closed my eyes and started to massage my temples. "So…is that the reason why Eric wants to kill the king? Is the queen behind that too?" I whispered quietly.

I closed my eyes as Godric replaced my hands with his own and began massaging my temples for me. I sat up and looked towards him so he would have a better angle at giving me my massage. "Do not worry about that little one. I will talk to Eric about that tonight." He said soothingly returning the conversation to English

My whole body was relaxed as the headache slowly subsided, due to Godric's cool, magic fingers. He worked his fingers from my temples and slowly into my hair giving my scalp a massage also. As his fingers slowed and eventually came to a stop resting at the base of my neck, my eyes fluttered open.

Godric was only a few inches away from me. I hadn't known that he had gotten so close to me, but I did know that I didn't care that he was. Slowly the space between us closed and his cold hard lips were on mine. This kiss was nothing like Eric's. Actually it was the exact opposite. Where Eric's kiss was hard, intense, and rushed, Godric's was soft, sensual, and passionate. His hands began to roam all over my body. He quickly found my breasts and started grabbing and tugging at them through the dress and my bra. I let out a soft moan and he started to explore my mouth with his tongue, but before I knew it he had pulled away. He was still only a couple inches away from my face, which made me happy.

"I am sorry. I should have gone as far as I did." He said looking me in my eye.

I was a little breath taken, but I answered a minute later. "I enjoyed that kiss Godric." I said, leaning a little closer. "I enjoyed _everything_ about that kiss."

"This does not make you feel awkward, since you and Eric… I know you care about him." He trailed off.

I hadn't thought about how awkward this situation might be. I knew I liked Godric, but I knew I liked Eric too. "I care about the both of you, and I like you both in that way." I said mulling over both Eric and Godric. I said a quick prayer to hope that Eric would not be mad. Godric however, surprised me and started smiling.

"That is very good to know. Eric will be pleased to know that us sharing you will not be a problem." He said cupping my face in his hand.

"That is the second time I have heard that tonight Godric. I'm confused as to how I am being shared." I said

"Just remember little one it is better to be protected by two powerful vampires then just one. Tonight you will not only become Eric's human, but mine as well."

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS... PLEASE REVIEW…


	20. Finishing Business

**HELLO ALL! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I DO REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE THAT I GET SO THANK YOU! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND IN LU OF THAT I AM POSTING A NEW CHAPTER TODAY. IT IS SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER THAT I HAVE WRITTEN AND I DO BELIEVE YOU ALL WILL THOROUGHLY ENJOY IT ;-) I MAY NOT WRITE FOR ANOTHER FEW DAYS BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND BUT IF YOU ARE LUCKY ILL TRY AND SNEAK A CHAPTER IN TOMORROW. ENJOY!**

* * *

I had a hard time wrapping my head around everything that had happened tonight, and even what Godric was saying now. Something inside me was saying that it was okay, but I couldn't help having a sick feeling that once again I was biting off way more than I could chew. I stood up and walked to the door, then remembered that Andre had locked us in. I had a sudden urge to be outside. I assumed it was probably around 2 or 3 in the morning. If I was lucky it wouldn't be cloudy and I could see the stars. I could feel tension through Eric's bond with me and it was only making me feel worse.

"I need to go outside… I just need some space right now." I walked over to the door and started looking at the door. I started thinking of the lock unlocking itself when Godric interrupted my thoughts.

"It is still fairly early. You will get that opportunity I promise you but if you leave right now, the queen and the king will know you are much more powerful than either of them are aware of." Godric stood up to me and held me in his arms. "Plus you are a seer, you have faerie in you. It is too common for your people to be calmed down and at peace in the natural world. We do not want to hint to the king and the queen that you are a seer, so you must be patient."

I turned into Godric and let him hold me without a struggle. Maybe space wasn't what I needed because I found comfort in his arms as he held me, gently rubbing my back and my hair. It was all just so soothing I would not have asked him to stop any time soon. He walked us back over to the couch and I sat on him getting comfortable again. I closed my eyes inhaling Godric's earthy scent. His scent was intoxicating to me and brought me back to the nights when my grandmother and I would sit outside in the woods outside my old house in Dallas and stair at the stars. After a few minutes I moved awkwardly trying to pull down my dress. As I got started trying to get comfortable again I felt my dress begin to move upwards. Godric's hands moved to my waist and tightened. I caught myself writhing around in Godric's lap just as he let out a soft grunt. I could feel him hardening under me.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said with my cheeks immediately burning with embarrassment. I looked back at him and his eyes were still closed. "Its just this dress Eric packed for me, it isn't very… well long." I could still feel Godric underneath me. Just the thought of him was making my female member tingle with anticipation. I wasn't sure where my heightened libido came from, but apparently it was here to stay.

"It has been many years since I have been so close to anyone." He took a deep unnecessary breath trying to calm himself down. "I should be apologizing to you for my reaction. I should be able to control myself."

I smiled. "You are a man. Its only natural." I said kissing Godric quickly on the lips.

I had never viewed Godric as a friend per say, but I had also never gotten as far as even kissing him until tonight. There had seemed to always be tension between Godric and I when we were around each other, and somehow that first kiss seemed to push any tension out of either of our minds. Even with his manhood slowly deceasing in size against me, I knew Godric and I were now on the same level as Eric and I. The only problem with that idea was that I didn't know what level Eric and I were on.

"The dress, by the way, is beautiful on you." Godric whispered in my ear in Swedish bringing me out of my own thoughts. All I could do was smile at his words.

The door clicked open and Eric walked into the small room as Andre merely stood in the doorway. Eric smirked as he walked over to us and I stood up and put my purse over my shoulder. Andre seemed to be waiting at the door patiently but I believe he was more interested in keeping a close eye on all of us.

"I see you all started without me." Eric said leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. "You will be able to finish this later. For now the queen wants a last word with us before we retire to one of her safe houses for the day."

I looked up at Eric who stood a whole foot taller. Godric got up behind me and started walking the opposite way around the table towards the door. Just as I turned to follow him Eric put his hands around my waist and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"I can only hope that I am invited too." He said then placed a small kiss on my neck and released my waist.

As I walked to the door my cheeks began to slightly burn with the thought of having both vampires for my first time. I heard a foreign snicker, as I realized the queen's progeny had watched, and heard, the whole exchange. I almost became angry at the intrusion on a private 'moment', when I remembered where I was, and the task at hand. When all three of us were out of the room, Andre led us back to the queen's day room where she and the king were sitting alone by the pool talking quietly. When they saw us approaching they stopped talking and watched us until we were a few feet in front of them.

"We have decided to go to Shreveport tonight to deal with the magister for you Mr. Northman." Russell said bluntly.

"I am very appreciative of that your majesties are very kind." He said. I could hear the skepticism in his voice thought. He must have thought the king and queen had something up their sleeves.

"We do however question the reality of this _relationship_ the three of you have seemed to have formed." The queen said slowly making sure we understood every word that she was saying. "If there was no relationship I see no reason why Miss Soderberg could not stay in New Orleans with me and be apart of my court. "

I had the sudden urge to turn to Eric and plead with him to make the queen and king believe our relationship. There was no way I wanted to stay here and be apart of the queen's court. Especially when I have been here for hours and this is the first time she had actually acknowledged me. Even though I didn't throw myself down in front of Eric and beg for his help, I must have made a face because I saw the queen narrow her eyes at me, then I felt someone put their hands around my back and give a slight tug on my purse. That gave my memory a little jolt.

"Being a member of the queen's court is a very prestigious position. Especially as a _human._" Andre said staring equally as hard at me.

"Forgive me your majesty. I did not mean to offend you or your court at all." I said softly. If I had to look like I was subservient to get out of this situation alive and still living with Eric and Godric then that is certainly what I would do.

"You said you had a gift for my maker and I." Eric said holding his hand out.

I dug into my oversized purse and fished out what Godric had put in there. It was wrapped in a black satin material, and rather heavy for its size. I handed it gently over to Eric and he began unwrapping it. I watched as both the queen and the king's eyes became large and fixated on the medium sized gift. As Eric unwrapped the present a beautifully ornate knife was present. I heard the queen let out a small gasp, and take a step back. When I looked up at her she looked infuriated. The king face however held a small smile.

"I believe that this is the proof that you need to agree to Emelie staying in the presence of Eric and myself." Godric said simply.

"Such relationships with humans are unheard of but I will respect the gesture. I want monthly updates on the status of her powers. And when this relationship disintegrates between the three of you, because I have no doubts that it will not last, she is to come stay here, so I can use her at my disposal. I'll be keeping my eye on you Northman." Sophie Ann said flatly. She looked at the three of us as if we were getting one over her. "Lets go Russell."

"After you." Russell said too smoothly. He seemed to be in a rather good mood now.

Both Russell and Sophie Ann walked out of her day room with Andre not too far behind them. Once they were out of the room I left out a long sigh. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath. Godric grabbed my hand and smiled. We had gotten ourselves out of a very sticky situation.

Eric walked us out to the back of the queen's estate where we would leave to go to her. As soon as I walked outside I was hit with a cool breeze. The night sky was clear and all the stars were visible. Even though all I could smell was stale liquor and beer I enjoyed being outside. It just seemed to put me at ease. A smile slowly crept over my face, as my body shivered in protest to the breeze. I skipped over to Eric who was a few steps ahead of me.

"I know I asked Godric earlier to go outside, and I'm not complaining or anything, but how are we getting to the queens safe house." I asked looking around. The only thing back here was about 20 yards of manicured grass then a small pond.

I heard Godric laugh and I saw Eric just roll his eyes. In a flash I was in Eric's arms, bridal style, and being held tightly to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him strangely. What did he have up his sleeve?

"Hold on tight. I suggest you close your eyes."

Immediately we were flying through the air. I held on to Eric's cool body as tightly as I could and buried my face in his chest. It was a strange sensation, flying though the air the way that we were. I had butterflies in my stomach, but the actual flying made me dizzy. We landed a few minutes later and when Eric put me down I laid down on the grass. I refused to open my eyes, because I still felt dizzy. I heard Eric let out a laugh and I scoffed at him.

"You could have warned me that you could fly! You too Godric you knew what was going to happen." I said with my eyes still closed.

The dizziness was starting to subside and I took a deep breath. Without looking around I could tell we were at least on the outskirts of the city. Crickets chirping, and a comforting smell of the woods replaced the loud noises, drunken people and stench of alcohol. I shivered a little still cold from the flight over.

"Little one do you want a few minutes alone?" I heard Godric's soft voice ask. He seemed to be a good distance away from me at this point.

"No, I'm okay." I said sitting up and running my hands through the grass one last time. "I just needed a moment." I opened my eyes and realized I was laying in the front yard of a normal looking two-story house.

After a quick look around I got up a few seconds later and brush my dress off. I took my heels off since I didn't want them to sink into the dirt and carried both in my left hand while crossing my right arm over my torso and underneath my left arm. Suddenly I saw Eric's head snap to the left side of the house, where there was a small patch of woods. He was in front of me, in a protective stance before I could even blink. His body language implied that he was ready for battle. I heard him take a deep breath and he suddenly relaxed slightly. I grabbed his forearm and he backed up next to me. I heard his fangs slide out. Hearing a similar 'chink' sound I looked over at Godric. He looked much more relaxed then Eric, but still on guard. His fangs had slid out too. My eyebrows bunched together trying to look in the direction both Eric and Godric were looking.

As if emerging from thin air a sultry looking woman began walking out from behind the trees. Although she was dressed casual, with a pair of blue jeans clinging to her hips and a nice grey fitted shirt, beauty seemed to flow freely off of her skin. She had long loose curly brunet hair, which flowed well past her shoulders. Her skin was nicely tanned and seemed to be soft and smooth under the moonlight. She was holding a small brown paper bag in her manicured hands also. She stopped just in front of the trees.

Eric kept his eyes on the woman and spoke to me. "She is of fae decent."

Well that explained why she didn't get any closer to the three of us. Since vampires were intoxicated by faerie blood, she did not want to be next on the vampire meal list.

"Teresia has sent me to speak to Emelie." She said. Her voice came out as smooth as silk, but the two vampires were still on guard for some reason.

"That is my grandmothers name." I said out loud to both Eric and Godric. "I should probably talk to her, she might have some really valuable information."

Godric nodded his head slightly. "We shall be in the house if you need us. Eric will sense your distress so do not worry." He said giving me half of a smile.

Godric began walking back to the house but Eric was still by my side. After a minute Godric called Eric and he slowly followed Godric into the house. The woman began, casually walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"My name is Jeanette, Emelie. It is so nice to meet you." She had a very warm embrace and a cheerful demeanor that cheered me up slightly. "Your grandmother sent me to watch over you as she becomes more busy with her current duties."

"I do remember her mentioning someone being in touch with me because she was going to be rather busy." I said plainly. I could clearly see her height now. She was 6'0" easily.

Jeanette nodded. "You are a rather difficult woman to track. You have been all over lately. And being around those Vampires 24 hours a day does make things a little bit difficult too, seeing as though I cant just pop up in front of them unless I want to die. I have heard they are fantastic lovers though." Jeanette smiled looking over my shoulder.

I blushed slightly. "I wouldn't know if they were. I do remember when my grandmother popped up in front of Eric, and he had to really try and control himself. Eventually she just sent him in the house." I laughed.

"Seer blood isn't as intoxicating as faerie blood, since you are derived from us, but once a seer turns faerie… the results are the same anyway. I honestly just wanted to check on you. I haven't seen you for a few days and I had gotten worried." Jeanette said

"I'm sorry, Godric, Eric, and I had worked ourselves in a situation. We are okay now. I didn't mean to make you worry." All I could really think was that **ERIC **had gotten us into the situation we were in. Luckily we just got out of it.

"Yes, Godric and Eric were the vampires here tonight I assume. The short one, he is too trusting. The tall one had the right idea by standing by you. Faerie's can be ferocious, and we are currently on the brink of a war, be careful around any other faerie besides me. Promise me!" she said raising her voice slightly.

I nodded my head quickly, which seemed to satisfy Jeanette. "Obviously the tall one cares about you. I See if anything happened he would be the one to protect you."

"Godric would protect me in a heartbeat." I said defiantly. Jeanette simply ignored my statement.

"This is for you," she said handing me the bag. "I know Vampires probably forget to feed you. It was nice seeing you again Emelie. Keep safe."

She gave me another long hug and a kiss on the cheek sauntered back into the woods where I head a faint popping sound. I turned around immediately and walked into the house. After what Jeanette said I didn't want to be outside by myself longer than I had to. When I walked in the house it was quite quaint nothing too expensive or anything. I found the kitchen and ate my grilled cheese sandwich that Jeanette had brought for me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I ate that sandwich. After eating I went to go find Eric and Godric. I walked into one of the bedrooms on the first floor and saw Eric sitting on the regular king sized bed. Through our bond I could feel him relaxing. I went over to him and gave him a short kiss on his cold lips.

"You seem so much more relaxed now." I said sitting next to him on the bed. His eyes were closed as he inhaled the air around him.

"My progeny is no longer being tortured, the king and queen must have handled the magister." Eric said stoically. I let out a small gasp.

"Wait… your progeny is Pam! She was being tortured?" I asked slowly.

"One of us had to stay with the magister while we got the situation handled. You would not have survived if I left you. Pam is a strong woman" He opened his eyes and looked at me and then in a flash he was on top of me pressing me against the bed.

"I believe I told you about what you make me want to do to you when you smell like that." His lips began an assault on my neck, and his hands started to roam my body slowly and sensually. He undid my belt and began pulling my dress up my body, stopping his kisses for only a millisecond while he took the dress off of me. I let out a slight moan as his hands went over my breast and pulled the material of my bra down and replaced it with his lips.

"Bite. Fuck. Rub." I said through pants and moans.

Eric worked his cool tongue over my nipple, hardening it then nipping at it. In no time he had my bra completely off as he began switching between licking and massaging both my breasts. Soon I felt one of his hands move over my feminine area. Sliding my panties to the side, he flicked over my clit. I bucked against his hand as he began moving faster. I could feel my legs tingling and wetness dripping out of me. Soon his whole body was pressed up against me, as he spread my legs apart and was in between them. I wasn't sure when he had stripped but Eric was completely naked on top of my and I didn't mind at all. I felt his hardness at my entrance and I froze. I remembered seeing Eric naked and he was _well endowed._ He kissed me fiercely on my mouth and then began working on my neck again, slowly easing the tension out of my body. I felt his fangs scrape against my neck, and as he bit down he slid into me. The first few thrust were painful, but as Eric licked my neck and played with my breasts the pain eased away and it was replaced by immense pleasure. My moans and Eric's grunts filled the room, until I felt a pair of lips on mine. I could still hear Eric's grunts which caused my eyes to shoot open. Godric was kissing me and was playing with my breasts, not Eric. As Eric's thrusts sped up, Godric stopped kissing me and began playing with my clit. My arms were tight around Eric when he found my neck for the third time this night. Eric suddenly pulled my head to one side as he licked my neck. With one final thrust and a bite down, we both came as Eric mumbled something into my neck as his mouth filled with my blood. I was exhausted as Eric eased out of me, but before I could even think about moving Godric was in between my legs lapping up the blood at my neck. Eric's large cool hands began massaging my breasts, and Godric eased into me. He was not as large as Eric but he was still big enough for me to scrunch my face in discomfort. I was sore after the first round of sex. Godric must have noticed because he bit his wrist and held it to my lips as he slowly pumped in and out of me. With every pull of his blood Godric thrust into a little bit faster and harder. When he pulled his wrist away I felt no pain. My senses had been heightened and I felt hands and lips everywhere. I moaned into Eric's mouth as he kissed me and Godric move to my breast. He licked at my breasts and finally bit down causing me to orgasm. After a few more thrusts, and licks at my neck, Godric said something in a tongue that was foreign to me and came in me.

The two vampires collapsed on the bed on either side of me, but I rolled into Eric's arms and nuzzled my head into his chest. Godric was behind me and had a hand on my thigh. We all fell asleep after that, dead to the world around us.

* * *

**SO... WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? I THINK YOU SHOULD REVIEW AND TELL ME :-D**


	21. Aftermath

**HEY GUYS, IM SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG DELAY. IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND AND I WANTED TO ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY LOVE! LOL IT IS APPRECIATED... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :-) OH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up around 5:00 the next night because I was so cold. Once I got my bearings straight I realized that I was sandwiched in between the two most attractive vampires I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Eric's arms were wrapped around my torso, but I could feel Godric's hand on my thigh and his head up against my own. My face was still buried in Eric's chest, our current position made us all very, very intimately close to each other. When the memories of the previous night came flooding into my memory my cheeks instantly became hot and rosy. That night had been one of the most exhilarating nights of my whole life. My body let out an involuntary shiver and I let out a quiet hiss of pain. I was very sore from our activities last night, but not nearly as sore as I would have been if I hadn't had Godric and Eric's blood. I felt the comforter, which had been pushed to the foot of the bed from last night's activities, slowly sliding up my legs and over our bodies. I was facing Eric so I knew he didn't move. It must have been Godric.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered backing my head away from Eric.

"You didn't little one." Godric said kissing the back of my head gently. "I was actually listening to you breath for a while. It is quite soothing."

His hands started roaming my body casually, and I instantly became a little embarrassed and self-conscious. I was definitely in tune with the how Godric was feeling since our blood exchange last night, and given our position right now. I could _feel_ his attraction for me, literally up against me.

"I don't understand human's self consciousness about nudity." Eric mumbled with attitude loud enough for Godric and I to hear. He took his arms from around me and rolled onto his back.

Godric gave a small laugh and I simply rolled my eyes. I wasn't self-conscious about my body, I just wasn't used to being sandwiched between two gorgeous men, or having threesomes. Eric and Godric had truly been alive during times when nudity was not a big deal, and certainly the world was coming back around to those times, but in my own defense I was not used to anything like this at all. I was hoping Eric would be a little sympathetic to my emotions tonight. I knew that was hoping for a lot though, because Eric, sympathy and emotions **never** go together.

Eventually we all got our things together to fly back to Eric's house. Eric barely spoke to Godric and ignored me entirely until we were about to leave. We left at dusk, my flying with Godric since Eric wasn't talking to me, and we arrived back at his place within a half hour. When we got in I immediately went to take a shower and change my clothes. Eric had informed me, once we stepped into his house, that I was going to be working the bar at Fangtasia tonight to give Pam a well-deserved 'night off'. I didn't argue with him about it since he seemed like he was in a bad mood, and with everything that Pam had been through, she did truly deserve a night out.

I got dressed in a simple leather dress that stopped an inch or two above my knee. It had one shoulder strap and was cut to fit my body perfectly. I straightened my hair quickly and then threw on a pair of plain black heels and walked out into the living room where Godric was seated and Eric and Pam were talking. I was surprised to see Pam there because when Godric had asked about her earlier, Eric insisted she would be at her home keeping rested. I could sense tension in the air by the low murmurs that were coming from the room. However, once I walked in all three vampires grew tenser and Pam started speaking in the ancient tongue normally used to keep me from understanding what was being said. After a few minutes of what seemed like a very heated discussion Pam left. She didn't even say goodbye to me.

"Godric ride with her to Fangtasia. I still have some things I need to handle here before I leave." Eric said with an attitude then walked to the back of the house.

I got more upset because he didn't even address me by name. Eric really just called me her.

I jumped up and grabbed my purse and keys then walked to the garage. I was getting more than frustrated with every step as I thought of how Eric was treating me right now, especially after last night. But I guess he is a vampire. Sex isn't a big deal to him. When we were in the car and driving I couldn't help but to ask Godric what was happening. I needed answers.

"Pam has some concerns about a few things, and Eric… well Eric is under stress right now." Godric said slowly to emphasize his point.

One issue at a time, I told myself. "What concerns does Pam have?"

"Pam has some worries about the queen, then king, and you." I raised my eyebrows at what Godric was saying. "You have to understand that Eric is Pam's maker. She is only trying to protect him."

"That's fine Godric but I can't hurt Eric even if I wanted to. I can understand the queen and the king, but me? Honestly, maybe Pam isn't thinking things through." I said starting grip the steering wheel tighter.

"In her defense, you must see things from her point of view. Both the queen and the king want you and Sookie. Vampires, especially vampires in power, are always looking for ways to solidify their power and interrupt someone else's. You are a pawn in the great scheme of things but you posses a power that they would want, and that's why Pam is worried." Godric finished softly.

"None of this is my fault though!" I said slamming my hand on the steering wheel. "If he wants to be pissy about something completely out of my hands then screw him."

After my short tirade we didn't speak any more. It was only a 15 to 20 minute ride to Fangtasia from Eric's house but after that short conversation it seemed like hours. Godric held my hand and reassured me that everything would work itself out. Once we parked in the back I went in Fangtasia and started bartending. It was still early, only 9:00 so I wasn't as busy as I would be in a few minutes. Godric took his place sitting in Eric's thrown on stage, and watched me out of the corner of his eye. I could feel worry through our bond. I tried to relax a little, and that seemed to help Godric relax also.

An hour later a strange man walked into the bar. He was probably around 6'0" tall, and had Dark brown hair. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the bar since he was only wearing some casual jeans and a fitting white tea shirt. He seemed to be in good shape. His arms were bulging from the sleeves of the shirt and I could see definition under the He looked over to the stage then walked over to the bar.

"Is your boss here?" the mystery person said. "Its important". He had a deep raspy voice, and some dark brown eyes.

"Well hello to you to Mr. Rude." I said fixing a drink for one of the patrons. "Fortunately for us all, my asshole of a boss is not here right now to annoy both you and I senseless. The way I see it you have one of two options." I stated giving a customer the drink I was making. "You can either A. leave and come back another day, well night or B. wait for the self centered jerk-off to come in." I looked up at Godric who was laughing at me and I gave him a wink. "Its up to you."

I went back to taking orders and serving drinks while the mysterious man sat down at the bar and made himself comfortable. He was a rugged kind of handsome, but he still did not hold a candle to either Godric or… I immediately started scolding myself for thinking about Eric like that right now.

"You must be Emelie right?" The husky voice said yelling to me over the music. I stood in front of him as he spoke. "Sookie described you as a much more aggressive version of her."

The mention of Sookie definitely peaked my interest. But I had to laugh at the last sentence. "A more aggressive version of her huh? Well, I guess. Is she okay?" I tried not to act too interested, but we both knew I was.

"She wanted me to come talk to Eric about that." He said grimly.

"Well okay Mr. Rude man. Eric should be in soon." I said with a half smile. I started walking away when someone grabbed my arm. I turned my head and the stranger was reaching over the bar. I immediately furrowed my eyebrows. He seemed very warm, too warm.

"Alcide." He said with a toothy grin.

"Excuse me?" I said still staring down at his hand grabbing bare arm.

"My name is Alcide, not Mr. Rude man." He said with a smile still plastered on his face.

Before any other words could be spoken Godric was by my side. "I suggest that you take your hands off her were." He was pulling into his chest.

"Godric its fine. He was just trying to get my attention."

"Well I don't believe that is the way you get a woman's attention." Said a voice behind Godric and I. When I looked I saw it was Eric. "Alcide, I knew I smelled something rank when I walked in my own establishment. What do you want?"

I found myself sandwiched between the two vampires again, but this time both were in territorial mode. I could feel both of their bonds coming in strong, pretty much saying that no other man would ever touch me.

"Sookie for whatever reason asked this as a favor Northman. She wants you to know some information so you can get her out of the situation _you_ put her in." Alcide growled

"Lets get one thing straight Alcide. Sookie put herself in that situation running after Bill. Eric here was only trying to help her out." I lashed back at him. I didn't know why I felt the need to defend Eric but I did.

Godric squeezed by waist and nodded at me. This man, Alcide however glared at me. It wasn't my fault that he had his facts mixed up though.

"This is a matter that we should discuss in private though." Eric said gesturing to the hallway where his office was. "After you." He said speaking to Alcide. "As for you, I appreciate the sentiment." He smiled down at me and kissed me roughly. On the lips

The three men walked into the hallway and I stayed to finish bartending. With Pam gone it seemed that Fangtasia was completely short staffed. She had such a big impact on how smoothly things seemed to run here. I shrugged that thought out of my head though. Even though I could understand Pam's concern for her maker I was still mad at her. I worked for a while but I could feel a growing anger through the bond, which only meant Eric was angry. I called Ginger, the other wait staff, over to bartend for a few minutes.

I walked down the dark hallway and didn't bother to knock. I knew the door was locked. I was already angry and feeling Eric's frustration through the bond was not much better. I flicked my hand and the door unlocked and flew open. All three of the men stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Eric was in his chair looking very frustrated. Godric was on the couch watching Eric's every move, while Alcide was just looking at me shocked that I had even gotten in the office. I took a step in the room, closed the door and turned my attention on Alcide.

"I don't know what you did to piss him off but I think it's about time you left. It's clear from his posture," gesturing to Eric "And the feelings I'm getting that you have overstayed your welcome. Tell Sookie we will do whatever we can to help her." I folded my hands across my chest.

With that Alcide gave a low growl stood up and walked out the door. Before he got through the door thought I flicked my wrist and the door hit him on his way out.

"Your powers seem to increase when you are angry." Godric said as I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder, just as he decided to kiss my forehead.

I just shrugged.

"I must admit I enjoy watching you get angry." Eric said slightly. "It just does something to me."

"Oh Eric shut your mouth. I've had it about up to here with you tonight." I said raising my hand up eyelevel with my head.

"Careful dear. Your inner faerie is showing." He said lightly as he let out a beautiful, hearty, genuine laugh.

I gave him half of a smile. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean? And did you just call me dear? Gosh Eric you are getting soft." I said playfully. This was the Eric that I missed.

"The Fae are known for being beautiful, but they are fierce warriors. Slow to anger but they kill quickly. I see that same beauty and fierceness in you." Eric said leaning back in his chair.

I stood up smoothing and smoothed out my tight leather dress. "I'm going to finish my job. We can talk about what's going on with Sookie later" I said walking over to the door. But just before I walked out I turned to Eric. "Since you see that 'fierceness' as you say, maybe you wont be so quick to treat me like shit just because you have a problem..."

The rest of the night went smoothly and without a hitch. Eric stayed in his office all night, and Godric was up on stage ignoring his adorning crowd of vampire lovers, and fang-bangers. Eventually Fangtasia did close and Eric, Godric, and I left to go back to Eric's house. I stopped to get a bite to eat During the ride over I could not get the fact that everything I did now had to do with Eric. I lived with him, I worked for him, and I was in some strange messed up relationship with him.

I found myself yearning for the independence that I had when I lived in Dallas, when I walked into the house. I had no clue where Eric and Godric were. The lights were on, but I didn't hear a sound. I ate slowly, coming to the conclusion that it was time I moved out of Eric's house. After eating I made my way to the guest bedroom where my clothes were. Slowly peeling myself out of the leather dress I hung it up and threw my heels into the closet. I put on some shorts and a tank top and when I turned around I saw Eric watching me in the doorway.

"You always seem to pop up when I'm half naked." I said rolling my eyes. I slipped my feet into my fuzzy house slippers and walked up to him. "What do you want now Eric?"

"Id rather be able to show up when you are completely naked" He said with a smirk. I responded by putting my hands on my hips. "I have been sensing detachment from you all night."

"Yea, that's what happens when you get an attitude and start treating me like crap." I said quickly.

"Let me apologize to you in some way." He said still smirking.

"Apology's aren't your _thing_ Eric. It makes you look weak." I crossed my arms and popped my hip out. I was tired of speaking to Eric. And for the life of me I really couldn't understand why he was smiling right now.

"Well let me do something that doesn't make me look so… weak as you put it."

In an instant I was over Eric's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. What a dysfunctional relationship. He carried me out of the guest bedroom and into his own. Before putting me down he slapped my but and threw me on his bed. The night was obviously far from over in Eric's eyes.


	22. Space

**HEY GUYS! ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG TO WRITE. I'VE BEEN APPLYING TO MORE COLLEGES IN HOPES OF TRANSFERRING, IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY AND I HAVE MY FAMILY THAT HAS COME FOR LABOR DAY HERE IN THE STATES. BUT I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. DONT FORGET TO RATE!**

* * *

I heard my cell phone alarm blaring in my ear telling me it was 9 o'clock in the morning. Once again I was waking up to Eric's cool arms wrapped around my naked body, while my face was pressed into his muscular chest. A girl could really get used to this kind of treatment. I rolled over, turning my alarm off the snuggled back into Eric's grip again. The covers were over us so I wasn't cold, and being up against Eric's body kept me from being hot. Letting out a soft sigh I started moving out of Eric's arms again, I had a lot I had to take care of a lot of running around to do today.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Eric asked with his eyes still closed. He pulled me closer to his body.

"I have some things I need to do." I said softly.

"What could possibly be more important than laying here by my side, during my most vulnerable point of existence?" He said wearily. "You know… there could have been better ways to wake me up." He began stroking my back.

I rolled my eyes, and started wiggling out of his arms. "Go back to bed. I should be back before you wake up for good."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then jumped out of bed. Eric gave a low growl to my absence then turned over and I didn't hear another sound from him. After throwing on some jogging shorts and a sports bra, I walked outside for a run.

It was nice feeling the sun's rays on my skin as I jogged aimlessly through the humid streets of Shreveport. Even though it was almost early September there was still a nice heat radiating from the sun. Eric lived in a really nice, high-end gated community, so I didn't really worry about anything except running across an occasional snake or two. All together, I ran for about 45 minutes before I collapsed onto Eric's manicured front lawn. With only being outside for that short a period of time my shoulders and arms were already starting to turn a deep shade of pink; I should have put on sun block. Tanning would definitely be out of the question now.

I laid on his grass for about 10 minutes just absorbing nature around me. It seemed that I felt better being outside and around the animals, dirt and fresh air. It was definitely a calming experience for me. After going inside I drank a glass of tap water and hopped in the shower. Both Godric and Eric were sleeping so I knew that I wouldn't have any interruptions (even if I wouldn't have minded the interruption). I threw on some jeans, my favorite tan **Generation Kill** tank top, and some flip-flops. As I walked out to my car I realized how grateful I was for whoever invented flip-flops. They were so much more comfortable than heels.

I met with the local realtor. She was a nice woman in her mid 40's named Amanda Brimson. She showed me a variety of homes in her database ranging from 100,000 to 1,000,000 dollars. She printed off some of the specs that I had liked the most and I went back to Eric's house. I had a lot to think about. I sat in the den of the house thinking over everything that was going on, when Godric came out and sat next to me. He gently put my legs over his lap and began massaging my calf muscles. It had to be about 4:00 now.

"I can smell the sunlight on you. It is indeed very agreeable with your scent. Maybe it is the Fae in you that binds the outdoor smell to your own scent enhancing it." He said with a smile. "What have you been up to this day? It seems pretty early for you to be up after such a long night."

I blushed at Godric's sly comment. "I went for a jog and then I went to a realtor." I said taking the specs out of my bag, and handing them to Godric.

"Have you talked to Eric about this?" He said with an eyebrow raised, turning completely in my direction. "The moving part that is?"

"Why should I have to talk to Eric about something like this? We were supposed to move out before, why would it be a problem now?" I was immediately on the defensive. I shouldn't have to get permission from anyone to do anything; I'm a grown woman. In all honesty though, I wasn't thinking about our plan to move in together. I had really just been concerned with moving out of Eric's house.

"Things have changed since we all last spoke about us moving out. I think it would be best if we all stayed together. We will need as many eyes on you as possible, especially after this incident with the King and Queen." He said in a calculated tone.

"I am human!" I yelled. I was over dealing with all these vampires telling me what I could and couldn't do. "I am not vampire and I am not owned by any of you, and yet I'm stuck changing my life around for all of you. I am underneath Eric's thumb all the time, and I need my independence."

"Your independence doesn't matter."

Both Godric and I turned to see Eric in the doorway, looking colder than normal.

"We have been doing you a favor by allowing you to stay here. I have put myself in danger to protect you. Now, whatever happens to you is on **ME**, and I am not risking my existence because a stupid human wants _independence_."

Eric was seething I had never seen him this angry before, but now I was too. I was hurt, angry, pissed off and appalled all in one. How did Eric manage to somehow turn this around to be about him?

"Eric…" Godric growled.

"Godric I will not let some ungrateful little girl insult me, in my own home, especially after I have done so much for her." Eric spat back at Godric as if I wasn't even there.

"As if I haven't helped you! As if me being here hasn't made the Queen want to kiss your ass a little bit more for my ability!" I hadn't noticed when I stood up or when I even moved for that matter. But I was currently standing in front of Eric pointing him in the chest.

"I have given you a job, a roof to live under and good sex, what more could a human want? Your ungrateful!" Eric yelled snottily.

My jaw dropped. No, really, it just dropped. I couldn't believe that last bit came out of his mouth. His anger was radiating off of him and into me. Suddenly a sense of calm washed over me. I could only assume that was Godric trying to calm the situation down.

"Is that what you think I want from you Eric, your money and sex?" I scoffed and backed away from him. "Haven't you gotten it by now? I don't need your money, or anything else you have to offer." Eric gave me a blank stare. "I was fine before I met you and I'll be fine after you!" I suddenly yelled in Swedish.

I stormed to the guest bedroom and threw some clothes in a small bag that I had. After I had packed about 3 nights worth of clothing and walked back into the den where Eric and Godric were having an intense argument in some language I didn't understand.

"And by the way." I said interrupting them both. "Just to let you know how idiotic you sounded just ask yourself this: If I was really the fang-banging, gold digging, whore you described then why would I be trying to move out of your home away from you and your money to start paying my own bills once again?" I shook my head. "This is what I get for caring about a self centered arrogant Vampire like you."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the house through the garage, slamming the door shut as I left. Once I was in my car driving down the road I saw Eric's number calling me. I ignored the call and then turned my cell phone off he was really the last person that I wanted to talk to right now. I found myself driving towards Merlotte's. There were still a couple hours before Fangtasia opened and I just needed to talk and interact with some more humans. After my and Eric's argument I didn't care if I was late to work.

It took me about 45 minutes but when I got to Merlotte's it was dusk. Walking inside I saw a bunch of people I recognized but I decided to sit down with Jason Stackhouse and Hoyt Fortenberry. They were sitting in a booth on the right side of the establishment drinking beer and talking.

"Hey fella's" I said casually walking up to the booth.

"Hey Em, haven't seen you around here in a while." Jason pointed out. "Want to sit?"

Without hesitation I sat next to Hoyt who turned as red as a tomato. I gave him a quick smile and we all just started talking casually. It was nice being around people with no ulterior motives, people who just wanted to talk just to get to know you. This is what I missed the most when I was talking to vampires. The new waitress Holly came around and I ordered a chicken finger-plate. Once it came we all sat around talking for a little bit.

"How has everything been with you Em? Have you gotten settled yet or are you still living with those friends in Shreveport?" Hoyt asked.

I had forgotten that I had told everyone here that I had moved out to Shreveport with friends, so I was actually pretty happy that Hoyt had reminded me. Maybe that is why everyone was treating me normal, because they **didn't** know about my vampire situation. I saw the way people ostracized Sookie when I first came here, and I surely didn't want to be in that situation.

"I'm in a real sticky situation as far as the living conditions are concerned." I said taking a large swig of beer. "I think it's about time I moved out, starting to feel like I'm overstaying my welcome."

"Well if you need a place to crash for a while you can stay at my place." Jason said optimistically. "Hoyt has been staying with me too, you know a bachelor pad kind of thing, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind you sharing the house with us for a little while." He was almost flirting as he spoke, like he was _expecting_ me to say yes.

"I wouldn't mind." Hoyt said smiling.

"That's real kind of you guys, but I'll figure my situation out. I appreciate the offer though." I said smiling. Jason looked a little disappointed.

A few minutes later Jason Hoyt and I had started up another conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman walking towards our general direction, with the same sultry walk that I had seen before. As soon as she walked over she began talking. She was still as beautiful as I remembered but her bubbly personality was not with her tonight. That made things awkward.

"Emelie we need to talk." She said sternly.

"Well hello." Jason said dragging out the hello much longer than he needed to. "I'm Jason Stackhouse." He held out his hand

Jeanette gave a small smile and shook both Jason and Hoyt's hands as I introduced her to them as a friend of the family. Once she sat down next to Jason and across from me, she gave me a worried look.

"I didn't think I'd be able to get to talk to you before I could tell you what was going on." She said sullenly.

"About…" I started slowly. I wasn't sure what she was going to say but I thought she could figure out by the hinting around that Hoyt and Jason didn't know about Eric or Godric.

"Listen your grandmother has asked me to help make sure you are safe, not risk my life to save yours or those vampires." Jeanette said rather boldly.

Jason and Hoyt both looked confused, but they didn't interrupt yet. Suddenly I found myself wishing for the happy peppy Jeanette that I had seen the first time that I had met her. Not to mention that I was upset by her confession.

"Don't tell me you're into to vampires too Em!" Jason said pretty loudly. "Awe hell! What am I going to do with you and Sookie?"

Before things got out of hand I decided to take control.

"Hey guys thanks for the drinks, Jeanette and I are going to leave to talk about my situation." I said much more calmly than I expected. We all said our goodbyes and Jeanette and I walked over to my car to finish our conversation out of hearing distance from any other person.

"Those vampires are going to get you killed!" She said firmly. "I have heard from some higher-ups, that something big is going on with the vampires of Louisiana and Mississippi. You have the unfortunate luck of dealing with both." She rolled her eyes after the statement, and I tried to remain calm.

"Did they tell you what was going to happen?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm surprised that they even gave me a heads up to warn you. IF something happens there, I can't help you Emelie." Jeanette said rather quietly. "Haven't you been using your powers to figure things like this out?" She said it calmly but that hurt more than when she was really upset with me.

"I've been focusing more on the telekinesis than the visions part." I said ashamed of myself for getting so wrapped up in Eric I hadn't been focusing on my own powers. Jeanette just shook her head. Clearly she was ashamed for me. I was obviously a very bad seer.

"Your grandmother wants me to warn you not to go or do whatever they are going to ask you to. But I told her you probably wouldn't listen." She said.

I scoffed. Was I that easy to read especially after only meeting Jeanette one time? With that said I could only think about how much I had changed since I had met Eric and Godric for the first time. Honestly, all three of us had changed quite a bit. But with all the change I still managed to put other people before myself. I must have taken a long time to answer because Jeanette started speaking again.

"Should I take your silence as you helping them regardless?" She asked almost with a hint of optimism in her voice.

"He is my charge Jeanette. I have to help him regardless of what happens to me, and Godric mind as well be another charge because I wont see him be put in danger either." I was stern and that was my final judgment.

She gave out a quick sigh. "I wish you the best of luck. Hopefully I will see you after things between them have calmed down and you return **SAFELY **to Shreveport." She had put an extra emphasis on the word safely. I got the hint

After that she said her goodbyes and walked into the forest vanishing as quickly as she had walked into Merlotte's. Looking at the time I saw I was going to be late getting to work, but Eric would just have to deal with it. Not only was I still mad at him but now I had to worry about all three of us being dragged in the middle of even more vampire politics. Not to mention I pretty much just got told off by a faerie for _not_ using my powers as much as I should. I gave a short frustrated growl as I hopped in my car. Just as I began to start the car, my phone started blaring. Looking down I realized Eric was calling me.

"Hello." I said with attitude. If he was calling to bitch at me about being late to work then he definitely would have to deal with my huge attitude.

"A situation has occurred, and you are needed at Fangtasia **now**." He said flatly.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Instead of speaking back I just hung up the phone. Obviously whatever Jeanette had said was going to occur was happening right now. What a great night this was turning out to be.

* * *

***BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN GENERATION KILL THEN I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU WATCH IT… IT IS AN AMAZING SHOW, WHICH OUR FAVORITE VAMPIRE (ALEXANDER SKARSGARD PLAYS SERGENT BRAD 'ICEMAN' COLBERT. IT IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC THOUGH, MORE-SO THAN TRUEBLOOD (AND YES ITS AMAZING THAT THIS IS EVEN POSSIBLE).**


	23. Forgiveness

**GUYS I REALLY AM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH AS I NORMALLY DO... BTW HAPPY LABOR DAY TO THOSE IN THE STATES... I'M NOT SURE WHEN I WILL GET TO UPDATE AGAIN BECAUSE IM GOING TO NEW YORK THIS WEEKEND BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE BEFORE THEN... :-)**

**

* * *

**

I pulled up to Fangtasia about an hour later. The parking lot was still full so I parked my car around back where only Pam's silver jaguar and Eric's red corvette were parked. I walked through the back door and went straight to Eric's office. After giving a soft knock I heard someone say 'enter' grumpily, then I walked in.

Pam was standing to the side of the desk, wearing some nice black slacks, a pastel pink sweater, and some nice black pumps. Eric on the other hand was sitting in his desk wearing some tight dark wash jeans and a black tank top. I hadn't seen either of them as dressed down at Fangtasia as they were right now. But then again I couldn't really complain. I was still wearing my 'Generation Kill' tank, blue jeans and flip-flops. I heard Eric take in a huge breath of air, then he looked at me and his face suddenly turned into a frown. I could feel his anger through our bond even though his facial expression said otherwise. This was the first time in a long time I had used our bond to feel and understand how Eric was feeling.

"Look at what the cat _finally_ dragged in." Pam said with an attitude. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

Eric quickly said something in their common Scandinavian language with an angry tone and turned his head over to where the couch was located. Before that moment I hadn't realized that there was another person in the room.

"It seems as though your progeny does not like your little relationship with the human, Eric. And she smells of other men?" Andre said smugly in English. "The queen will have her sooner than later apparently." A smile spread over his pale face. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a silver vest and black slacks.

I had to try and keep my composure, which was hard with Godric nowhere around to calm me down. I wanted to waltz right over to Andre and smack that smug look off of his face. And as for Pam, well she was completely on my shit list. I could really care less who she was trying to protect. With Andre here I had to put all the problems I was having with everyone in this room aside. It is time to get down to business.

"Pam and I have our differences, yes, but that has no bearing on mine and Eric's relationship." I cut Pam a quick glance and she was staring past me towards the door not saying a word. "And I went to a bar so both of you get over yourselves."

Andre let out a soft chuckle. "We shall see soon enough." I heard Eric let out a low growl that only made Andre laugh more and made me get more frustrated.

Looking back at Andre I started talking again. "Something important has to be happening for the Queens right hand to be here." I said flatly trying to get Andre to say the real reason he was even here.

"Yes Andre, why has the Queen sent you?" Eric said regaining some composure.

"The queen is requesting your presence and services at her marriage ceremony to the King of Mississippi." Andre said through gritted teeth. It was quite clear that he was against the marriage.

All three of us, Eric Pam and I, looked at each other to make sure we had heard Andre right. This must have been the big news that Jeanette was talking about. But a marriage didn't seem like a _bad_ thing per say. I really wanted to ask about how that marriage was even going to work out given the uh… sexual orientation… of the king of Mississippi. But I could almost be positive that vampire marriages didn't work the same way that human marriages did. That was something I was just going to have to ask Godric later, since I wasn't really talking to Eric. I was however skeptical about going, especially after what Jeanette had told me, but I could never tell the people in the room that.

"Well I do have to make a living Andre. I can not afford to just up and leave whenever the Queen believes she needs me." I said putting my hands on my hips. "Plus I have explained how my powers work. I can not guarantee anything."

Another smile slipped across Andre's face. "Godric and Eric are not taking care of you? I would have thought that with such signs of affection they would not have you working." He would only pick up _that_ part of what I said.

"I like to work to keep my own sanity, and to have my own money. I do not want to rely on anyone including Eric and Godric for anything. Therefore I have to work." I said quickly. That was also a little jab at Eric for his comments earlier. I still had the money left from my grandmother's will, but I didn't want to spend that month all willy-nilly.

Andre let a look of confusion pass over his face momentarily, but in a few seconds he was back to his normal look of boredom. "The queen is willing to pay you $5,000 for your services that night. I am sure that is ample compensation for the work you will miss." He said rising gracefully off the leather couch. I gave a slight nod. "Plus the queen is a smart woman Miss Soderberg. Clearly you are more powerful than you let on."

"Pam walk Andre to his car." Eric said. I stepped to the side to let both pass. "Andre we will call with our answer." He also rose out of his seat and stood near me.

Andre turned around with an amused look on his face. "Northman, the queen was merely being polite by asking and offering your human money for her services. We expect to see you and her a week from tonight… Sheriff."

With that said Andre and Pam walked out of the medium sized office closing the door behind them. I instantly walked away from Eric and sat on his couch. I really didn't want to be anywhere near him. He sat back down in the chair behind his desk and began staring at me.

"Where is Godric?" I asked trying to break the silence. I needed him to calm me down. I was getting more upset the more I thought about this whole wedding situation.

"He was keeping an eye on you since dusk actually. Probably out on stage now I'm assuming." Eric said in a bored manor. "You did very well tonight by the way."

"Oh fuck you Eric." I said just as casually as he had said his previous sentence.

"I believe last time I applauded you for how well you had done you said the same thing." He said with a chuckle.

"Last time I believe you were acting like an ass too." I said smartly. "Only this time you managed to take it _way_ too far."

"So you are still angry then?" He leaned back in his chair with his gaze still held on me.

I didn't even give him an answer. Instead I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I missed the days when things were simpler, when I lived with my grandmother and went to school and was focused on life after college. Somewhere along the line I had gotten wrapped up in life with vampires, found out I was a seer and somehow was now vying for the queen and kings attention. Suddenly I yearned for some type of normalcy in my life. I felt the stress piling up in my shoulders. I was more than tense. I wanted, no needed, a massage right now. When I opened up my eyes I saw Eric kneeling in front of me holding a bouquet of tulips a few inches from my face. The movement of my eyebrow raising was the only gesture that Eric got. There were white cream and red tulips in the bouquet. I wasn't sure about flower symbolism but I'm sure, knowing Eric, he didn't just get those colors for the hell of it.

"Isn't this what human males do when they are apologetic for something they have done?" Eric asked as he started easing the tulips into my hand.

"This is your way of apologizing then?" I asked grabbing the tulips from his hand. "You probably don't even understand why I'm mad." I shook my head. I really didn't think that Eric would **ever** really understand why I was really mad at him.

"I insulted you." He spoke gently, and held onto my right hand as he rose off of his knee and sat next to me on the leather couch. "In speaking to Godric, he informed me of certain emotions you might be_ feeling_ that I had not taken into consideration when I spoke to you the way I did." He leaned over slightly and touched his soft cold lips to my hand. He seemed to be truly remorseful but I couldn't accept it.

I waved him off. "Now really isn't the time or place to be having this conversation. Do I need to work tonight?" I wanted to jump up accept his apology and move on to doing some more inappropriate things (I mean Eric did look really good tonight) but I knew I would never forgive myself if I had. I am not letting anyone talk to me or treat me the way Eric did today. And he needed to know it.

Once those words came out of my mouth I saw a quick change of mood from Eric. He straightened up his posture and his whole face turned cold. He looked angry.

"No, I wasn't sure if you would come back tonight so I told Felicia to come in and work your shift."

I stood up hastily and looked back down at Eric. I think he was more in shock that I hadn't accepted his apology right away, than actually mad. I lifted his head and kissed him quickly on the lips. He didn't react like he normally would. His lips were lifeless under mine until the very last second before the kiss broke. He stood up, cupped my small face in his huge hands and kissed me back gently.

"I will not be long here. We will sit down and talk about everything then." All the anger had melted from his face. What happened to the big bad Eric that I had first met? "By the way, I would appreciate if you stayed out of any other bar besides Fangtasia. The men you were around, teir scent has rubbed off on your own, tainting it." He said casually

I gave him a small nod instead of arguing and his large hands fell from my face. I picked up my flowers and turned to walk out of his office. When I was walking out of Fangtasia, all I could think of is what a decent night this would be. I would treat this night like my personal night off and not worry about any of the vampire stuff until Eric and Godric got home. By the time I got to my car I was even thinking as far as to giving myself a manicure and a pedicure… It had been a long time since I had painted my nails.

"Leaving so quickly?" I heard someone purr just as I touched the drivers side door handle.

Looking up I saw Pam standing on the opposite side of my car with her hand on her hips. "Yep I am. Is there something you wanted?"

"Actually yes. I wanted to talk to you about my maker." She said directly.

I let out a small sigh. And I was so looking forward to giving myself a Mani Pedi without being upset about any vampires. I walked over to the other side of my car where Pam was standing. "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"You are quite worrisome Emilie. Ever since you came into the picture I have noticed quite a change in my maker. He isn't even drinking from any other human besides you. He drinks that True Blood, until he can suck you up." She said sarcastically.

That made me smile a little. "Yea so have I, only he obviously hasn't changed enough for my personal taste. Why are you telling me all this Pam? You haven't spoken a word to me for the past 2 days and now all the sudden you want to have a full on conversation?" I said giving up on the nice talk.

"Obviously Eric has not spoken to you about this wedding yet, _human_ but let me make it clear for you. All of our lives hang in the balance at this ceremony. Eric has to play his cards right to make sure that all of the vampires in his area escape this unscathed. Whatever has been going on with the two of you has changed him to the point where his decision-making is being compromised."

Pam spoke with venom in her voice. Although she looked like a life size pinup doll, her attitude told another story. Things were starting to come together as to why Pam was holding such animosity towards me. She thought that I was liable to get her and her maker killed.

"Well I haven't been doing anything to affect his decision making." I said stubbornly. "So I don't know what you really expect me to do about it."

In an instant Pam was very tense. She seemed like she was trying to keep control of her anger. "Don't argue with him and let him do his job!" She gushed. "I want to survive this, and I'm not dying for some human Eric has decided to fall for." She let out a big breath of air and calmed herself down. "But if I am going to die for a human, I'd rather it be you than Sookie. You do have a better fashion sense." Then she gave me a once over, and I smiled as I saw her lighted up to the Pam I had grown to care for. "Just not tonight." A smile slid over her face as a frown crept over mine Remember what I said Emelie." I watched her walk away and enter Fangtasia's back door. So much for a relaxing night, I thought to myself, and shook my head silently.

By the time I got back to Eric's house, both he and Godric were walking through the door approximately 10 to 15 minutes later. I had put his the tulips Eric gave me in a vase with water and laid on the couch, waiting for them to come into the living room with me. Once we all got settled on the couch, with me in the middle, they began talking about the ceremony.

"I have a feeling that something much more serious is going on here than a simple marriage between vampires." Godric started. "Vampires marry to acquire more wealth. But I cannot grasp why out of all the prospects for the Sophie Ann to marry, why she would marry Russell. Mississippi isn't the richest state out there, the two vampires don't like each other, and now that they each have something the other wants… I can only imagine that they would fight over you and Sookie."

"So you both think that vampires would start a fight over two little humans?" I said not really believing they would. "That doesn't make much sense. Why not just steal us or something?"

"You are underestimating your powers alone Emelie." Eric stated. "If either the king or queen turned you and Sookie and you both were able to retain your powers, that would give them an unbelievable amount of wealth. Plus the king can not steal you away from both Godric and I, it is against vampire law and he can be brought up on charges with the Magister and the AVL."

"Not to mention if, perhaps, the queen were able to kill the king somehow she would acquire his land, all the vampires in his territory, and Sookie. This would make her in an extremely lucrative position. " Godric stated figuring more things out in his head as he spoke. He looked tired and weary and that scared me. He was beginning to look the same way I remembered him when I first met him in Dallas

My head was swimming with all of this new information. "Sookie is okay then…" I asked as I began leaning on Godric's shoulder.

"I doubt Russell killed Bill after he acquired Sookie, since Bill is the only one who can really control her because of their…love… for each other. But if what we are thinking is true, she is in just as much danger as you are."

"But they want us alive... wouldn't they try and keep us alive by almost any means necessary?" I said rather worriedly.

"I'm afraid you are not thinking like a vampire lover." Eric said smoothly. "Why keep someone for 70 years when you can have them and their powers for hundreds or thousands of years?"

I stood up quickly and backed away from the two vampires. Everything that they had said and things that Pam had said were beginning to sink in. "Your not saying what I think your saying right? Tell me that you're joking."

"If things happen this way, the king or queen will try and turn you and Sookie." Eric said softly. He got up from the couch and pulled me into a hug. "Just trust me lover. I will not let them touch you. If anyone is going to turn you it will be me."

Although I didn't like just the thought of being turned, what Eric had said eased my mind. I guess I had completely forgiven Eric now. Times like these warranted forgiveness.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Look who walked through the door

**GUYS I REALLY AM SORRY ITS BEEN TAKING ME SO LONG TO WRITE.. I'M KIND OF GOING THROUGH WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO BUT I'M JUST NOT SURE HOW TO GET IT THERE :-/ BTW I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS.. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOUR REVIEWS REALLY DO HELP ME GET THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS AND DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS TO TAKE THE STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS PART :-D AND PLEASE PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW... EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PART LET ME KNOW. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.  
**

**

* * *

**

Once again I woke up with Eric's arms wrapped around my naked body, but there was one difference this time. An irritating buzzing underneath my pillow was slowly convincing my body to drift back into consciousness. My body convulsed naturally as Eric's cool grip loosened on me. I groggily fumbled underneath the pillow in search of my phone that was annoying me.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking as I spoke. I propped myself lazily on my elbow and looked down at Eric's motionless body.

"I know you are not just waking up Emelie." A recognizable voice screeched through the phone in Swedish.

I looked down at the time plastered on my phone. 10:30 am. I really wanted to throw my phone down and roll back into Eric's arms where a comfortable sleep awaited, but the voice demanded my attention. I let out a low grumble in frustration it is really too early for this.

"What did you forget about us? That would be just like you to forget about your own parents." The voice said in a more sinister tone. I could tell she was just as frustrated as I felt right now.

"Mom…" I stumbled over my own thoughts for an explanation as to why she could have been calling me now. I couldn't think this early, especially when I had gone to be 3 hours beforehand. After the three of us, Eric Godric and I, spoke about our current _situation_, Eric deemed it necessary to show how apologetic he was. I smiled to myself as I looked back at Eric who looked dead in his sleep. If he wasn't sure if I had forgiven him before I left Fangtasia, I knew he was sure that he was forgiven after our nightcap. I was snapped back into reality when I heard my mothers voice again.

"I called you a few days ago and told you we were coming to see you Emelie Anja Soderberg! Don't tell me you forgot." She yelled furiously into phone when I didn't answer.

"You said you were coming in a week." I replied simply lying back down on the bed next to Eric. Honestly, with everything that was going on I had completely forgotten that they were even coming to Shreveport. I sighed and pulled the comforter back over my body.

"Well we have decided to come early. Our flight leaves in 3 hours." She said smugly.

"And you just thought to tell me now? Well you will have to stay in a hotel, I didn't tell my…" I looked over at Eric who seemed too relaxed. I knew he was awake. I wasn't quite sure what he was to me, much less what to call him. "… _boyfriend_ that you were coming yet." I said very carefully.

"Your living with some man you just met?" My mother screamed in my ear louder than before. I almost chuckled. If I wasn't so aggravated I might have corrected her and said Eric was a vampire, but that was another argument for another time.

"I don't think that is any of your business. And if you have a problem with it remember, I didn't ASK for you to come. You decided to barge in on my life and honestly now isn't a really great time anyway." I said flatly. "Ill look up hotels for you to stay in, call me when your plane lands." I hung up the phone hastily before she could respond. My mother only needed to talk to me for 30 seconds to make me completely upset.

A cool hand slivered around my stomach and pulled down me off of my elbow, onto the bed and closer to Eric.

"Is that what I am to you? Your boyfriend?" Eric asked smoothly. "You should know more than anyone else there is nothing boyish about me." A sinister smile crept very his face.

My cheeks became flushed "I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I just said boyfriend. The term kind of describes what we are… I think. Pam said you weren't feeding off anyone else at least." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We have a blood bond now. You are mine…" He said almost proudly, but he then hesitated. "Ours." He corrected himself through gritted teeth. "Ours unlike Godric's however is complete."

Honestly, I had forgotten that I had even had a bond with Godric too. It had been slowly dwindling away probably because it hadn't been "renewed". But obviously Eric didn't like the fact that I still had some a semblance of a bond with Godric. Maybe Eric and his maker didn't share everything like he has said they did. I had to admit I liked the possessiveness. In my heart I was just as possessive. I just don't show it. I know how Eric is, and I don't need him getting a big head and feeling like he had more control over me than he already does. The truth is that I just didn't have the same feelings for Godric. He has been getting more and more distant from both Eric and I, at least from what I could tell.

"Complete meaning?" I asked suddenly breaking away from my thoughts.

"We have exchanged blood numerous times. I will always be able to know where are and we will be able to feel each other's emotions for as long as we both live. We are tired in the most intimate way." He spoke slowly and carefully allowing me to grasp what he was saying completely. "Its probably blocking out the bond between you and Godric."

My mind rambled over that statement 'as long as we both live'. I almost felt like Eric and I had gotten married but I was somehow unaware of it. How could I be so foolish as to not count how many times Eric and I had exchanged blood?

"Technically, according to vampire law we are married." He said suddenly.

Ah so we had gotten married and I hadn't even known about it. I couldn't be mad though. Whenever it happened, Eric probably did it because he had to. Eric isn't known for trying to become monogamous, but maybe he is changing.

"Why do you dislike your parents so much?" he asked switching topics and interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't dislike my father, per say. He was a good father in a passive sort of way." I said snuggling my head back into Eric's cool chest. He began playing in my hair, which still seemed, miraculously, to be in perfect condition due to the vampire blood I had in my system I assumed. "My mother is a different story completely. She pretty much ignored me all through my childhood and only started paying attention when I moved to live with my grandmother." I kissed his smooth, hard chest, which ignited a fire in me. "All she ever cared about was money. She spent all my dad's paycheck and he worked all the time to make up for how much she spent. Then she would go out and get drunk. I was never good enough for her, and my father was too busy working to pay any attention." I said is a small voice.

Eric's hand began to roam lightly over my naked side working his way lower as if he was studying and taking in each curve my body held. With his other hand he picked my chin up lightly from his chest and gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

"Lover..." He growled in my ear seductively as he rolled on top of my small body. His head was by my ear the entire time. "You are perfect in every way." His hand rolled over my thigh and up to my stomach, then slowly grazed over my left breast. "You are the most intelligent women I have met. You think of things through before responding." He slowly worked his way in between my legs.

He gave a long sultry kiss to my forehead. I responded by relaxing a little bit and closing my eyes. It was as if Eric knew exactly what I needed to hear right now. I was definitely grateful for this softer side that he was showing.

"Your beauty surpasses any being in existence." He said giving me two more soft kisses that landed on each cheek. Then his hands began to roam over my body again, each one landing on one of my breasts, which he started to grope at hungrily. "And lets not even get started on this… _immaculate_… body of yours. We will deal with your parents when they get here."

I moaned in Eric's mouth as his lips landed on mine, but his hands worked on the rest of my body. His appetite seemed to never be filled, and I didn't mind. Eric could ravish my body night and day and it would be perfectly okay with me. He magically took away any and all of my problems with a few words and a few kisses.

Suddenly he pulled away from my lips and rested his hands on the side of my body. My eyes shot open and I gave him a strange look. A flash of anger took over Eric's face. He rolled off of me and laid down next to me and closed his eyes.

"My maker wants to speak to you." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right now?" I said flustered, and propping myself up. I let out a small growl and angrily got out of bed. Apparently this was not going to be a good day.

I wrapped myself in my soft pink bathrobe and walked into the "guest bedroom" which had been transformed into Godric's bedroom since we were staying here. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with just his white pant linens on. His tattoos astounded me. They were so intricate. But that didn't take away from anger and sudden sexual frustration. I crossed my arms over my chest as Godric patted the bed next to him. I jumped on the bed and sat next to him feeling like a child.

"Godric-" I began but was cut off by him holding a finger up, telling me to hold on. A few moments later his hand fell and I began speaking again. "What is this about?"

"You and Eric have seemed to be losing track of what is happening, or rather what's going to be happening. You need to be practicing not ushering around your family. You are putting them in danger as well." With his scolding I really did feel like a child now.

"I didn't ask my parents to come Godric. I don't know why they are coming, and I resent you listening in to my conversation." I said with more attitude then I had walked in his room with.

"You need to understand Emelie, this effects more than just us three. What if the queen and the king somehow finds out your parents are here? They might think your powers are a family trait, which they are." He said calming down a little. "And you wouldn't even know the danger you are putting them in because you are neglecting your powers. We also need to know as much as we can about what is going to happen at the queens wedding Emelie. We need you, but you are failing us right now, and Eric isn't getting you on track."

Everything that Godric was saying was right. Eric and I hadn't thought my parents coming here through. Maybe what Pam had said to me the night before was right. Was I clouding Eric's judgment? Godric swiftly stood in front of me and kissed my forehead and took my face in his soft, cool hands tenderly.

"Call them before they board their plane. Tell them you are going out of town today and they should not come."

After calling my mom back and arguing with her for about a half hour she finally said that they wouldn't come down to Shreveport. She said that they would just go straight to their vacation and not see me then hung up. I couldn't say I was thrilled with the way things ended but at least I wouldn't have to deal with her for a long time now.

I could not fall back asleep. Eric had been knocked out since my talk with Godric, which is why I assumed he hushed me. He was probably waiting for Eric to drift to sleep so he wouldn't hear min and Godric's conversation. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a cute blue and white baby doll dress, and tousled my hair. I decided it was time to practice my telekinesis. I moved objects all around the living room and put them back. After about an hour of that I decided to focus on some visions.

I crossed my legs Indian style on the couch and closed my eyes focusing on the uncertainty that lies ahead: the queens wedding. It took a few minutes but soon a hazy gray began to fill my eyes.

_There was nothing but utter chaos around me. _

_I was in, what seemed like, a huge ballroom. People, well vampires, everywhere around me where engaged in battle. There was nothing but yelling, screaming and blood; Lots and lots of bloodshed. I wasn't far from one of the ornate white walls that were decorated for the wedding. Plastering my back against the wall I began sidestepping to get to the door. I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of Eric or Godric. How could neither one of them be by my side?_

_To my left I saw Andre by the queen fighting off an oncoming attack by a beautiful brunette vampire in a tuxedo. Why was she in a tux? Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. Looking up I realized it was Godric. He looked rather dashing in his white button up shirt and black tux, but currently there was blood spewed across his whole body._

"_Come on." He said loudly as he began roughly pulling me through the crowd of fighting vampires._

"_Where is Eric?" I yelled to Godric who was weaving and dodging us through dead and fighting vampires a like._

_Godric didn't answer and sped up instead. I was pulling on my dress to try and not step on it and fall. What was I thinking wearing a dress like this? Godric was pulling me faster than I could actually move in my current attire and I tripped landing on my hands and knees in a pile of blood. I looked next to me and Talbot's lifeless body was there._

I snapped out of my vision in that instant, holding my heart. So there really was going to be an all out battle. When Eric and Godric woke up I would have to tell them what I had seen. I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind seeing as he would now be able to get his revenge on the king for whatever happened in his past.

I went out to grab some food. I ended up getting a salad, then went out to start looking for a dress for the wedding. With my last vision I knew I didn't want anything long. I ended up going to a dress shop right outside of Shreveport. To my surprise when I walked in I saw Sookie staring back at me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE... LOL I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD REMIND YOU LOL**


	25. Emotions Emotions

**HEY GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I HAVE A LOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW, AND WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST IT BEFORE I GOT A CHANCE TO PUT IT ON HERE (.) BUT SINCE THAT DID HAPPEN I DID DECIDE TO MAKE THIS ONE THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I HAVE UPLOADED THUS FAR! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE REVIEW... AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE IS ONLY GOING TO BE MAYBE 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THE STORY WILL BE OVER =/ ITS HARD TO EVEN IMAGINE THAT WE HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT IMMENSELY. IT WILL BE UP TO YOU GUYS IF I MAKE A SEQUAL SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK... ENJOY!**

* * *

When I walked into the dress shop she hadn't noticed me right away. She was too busy looking through the racks of dresses on the clearance rack. That gave me a chance to look over her wardrobe and figure out my next move. Sookie was dressed very casually, sporting a Bon Temps Football tee, which was rather big on her, and some cute denim shorts. By the time I looked back up at Sookie's face she was staring dead at me. Let me tell you she didn't look too happy to see me either. If I was her, I wouldn't be too happy either, given the situation we left her in. I slowly started walking over towards her, since I figured I just couldn't stand there and look at her all day.

It seemed to take me a while to get in front of her. I was looking at some dresses and pretty much procrastinating on my way to do the inevitable, talk to Sookie. By the time I got to her, she looked angrier that I had originally anticipated. Of course I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt bad and she knew it. She could probably tell by my awkward body language. I wanted to somehow still be on her good side. After all Sookie was the only, and closest thing I had to a friend.

"Hey Sook." That was all I managed to say when I got to her.

Sookie had stared at me for what seemed like a minute then went back to looking through the rack of dresses that was next to her. "Emelie." She said in a blasé manor.

I looked around at some of the items that were around us. I really wasn't sure how to continue this conversation. "So… how have you been since… you know the incident."

"Don't act like you care about what happened to me in that damn mansion now Emelie!" She said turning abruptly towards me. "You and Eric just left me there!"

I looked around at the customers in the shop. Everyone seemed to be staring at Sookie and I do to her sudden outburst. Even the clerk behind the counter seemed suddenly interested in our conversation. "Sookie calm down." I said slowly hinting at the people who were staring at us.

Sookie took a quick look around then her face flushed red. I guess she hadn't anticipated being so loud. I walked up beside her and started looking through the racks of dresses with her. Slowly everyone around us started going back to minding their own business, and finished up with their shopping.

"I didn't want to leave you there Sook." I said as calmly as I could. "I was just following Eric's lead, but you certainly didn't help things when you told the king about my powers."

"Well you screwed me over so I figured I'd spice things up a little bit to help get myself out of a sticky situation." Sookie turned to me and said bluntly and with attitude.

"Well your out of that situation now aren't you?" I returned with just as much attitude. "I mean you're out shopping for dresses, so things can't be too bad."

"If shopping for dresses for a god-forsaken wedding while your only cousin just died is _not to bad,_ then I guess your right." Sookie said with her hands on her hips.

I immediately felt bad. How was I supposed to know that her cousin had died? I didn't even know that she had any close relatives. "I'm sorry Sookie." Somehow that was all that I had managed to say. I mean when my grandmother had passed I found her underneath my Viking; Their lips tangled and him slowly moving up her red and white dress. A flash visual of that night passed before my eyes, and for an instant I was filled with rage all over again. Although there were other things going on that night and later she did apologize for my grandmother's death the thought of her touching my vampire was enough to make me go mad.

"Its fine." Sookie said calming herself down. "Hadley and I weren't very close, but she is still family. I'm going to New Orleans tomorrow to start sorting through her things, and the queen has asked to meet me personally before her wedding." She said smugly. "I need to find some dresses for the nights I will spend with her. That's why I'm at Tara's store now." She spoke casually pointing to the African American woman behind the counter. "Hadley was real close to the queen."

I instantly got the feeling that she was trying to throw that in my face, but I just gave her a small smile. "I met the queen a few days ago. She was an interesting person, loves Yahtzee. Plus I'm sure the king doesn't mind dangling his shiny new toy in front of the queen. I guess the next time I see you will be at the wedding huh?"

Sookie's face went pale. I guess she had never thought of it like that. It seemed like the King or Bill or both were keeping a lot of information from her. Maybe Sookie didn't understand that we were just chess pieces in a much larger game that was being played. She turned away from me and looked at her friend 'Tara'.

"Tara im leaving, Ill be back when it isn't so crowded."

_Crowded?_ I thought to myself. There were barely 5 people in the small store. But once I felt an abrupt and rather harsh bump on the shoulder I realized she was talking about me. I rolled my eyes. I guess Sookie and I weren't going to be close friends any more after all. I let out an aggravated sigh as I started looking at dresses again.

"Sookie is usually real slow to anger but you seemed to do that in one night." As I turned I realized Sookie's friend Tara was talking to me. "Once she is mad though, she stays mad for a while so good luck trying to do… whatever it is you were trying to do." She said smartly.

I rolled my eyes. Was that supposed to have made me feel better? And who did this woman think she was telling me about my relationship with Sookie. I had met her a few times before at Merlots, but she seemed like she had more issues than everyone in the town put together. Which basically boiled down to her opinion being irrelevant in my eyes. After a few minutes the aggravation subsided and I started actually enjoying myself, until I realized how alone I felt. I hadn't realized how the lack of daylight and human interaction had probably made me grouchy and cynical just like my vampires. I held up a back and white corset cocktail dress. It was really cute, and would probably fit my figure perfectly. Plus I would be able to run in it when all hell breaks lose.

"Now are you really going to wear that to a wedding Emelie?" A soft voice said behind me in Swedish.

I swirled around quickly at the familiar voice. "Nana!" I nearly screamed as I gave the younger version of my nana a long hug. It was still awkward seeing her in her younger form, but she looked great.

"I see Jeanette has been keeping good watch over you." She said releasing me from her hug but grabbing my hand and whisking me outside of the shop. As she walked her white gown seemed to flow carelessly even though there was no breeze outside.

"Actually I saw Jeanette a few days ago, she gave me a warning about her not being able to help me when all hell breaks loose at the wedding." I said nonchalantly.

My grandmother furrowed her eyebrows together. "So you know something will happen and you are still deciding to help the vampires. Emelie you're risking your humanity!"

Well that was a short-lived happy conversation. "He is my charge, Nana. I can't just leave him." I said bluntly.

"I think it's more than that." She said quietly leaning up against my car.

"Are you going to speculate about mine and Eric's relationship now too?" I asked. I was getting tired of speaking to everyone about my relationship with the Vampire when I really didn't understand it myself. I closed my eyes and began massaging my forehead.

"I'm merely stating a fact Emelie. You are not going because he is your charge. You are going because you love him, and you don't want anyone to hurt him." She said matter-of-factly.

My eyes flew open at the words that came out of my grandmother's mouth. I looked down not being sure what I should say. I'm not naïve; I know that I have deep feelings for both Eric and Godric. But I don't think that I would go as far as to say I loved them in that way… Or did I? I'd never had a boyfriend, or a husband or two before. The thought of having not one but two husbands almost made me laugh. But as soon as I caught my grandmother's facial expression I knew she was serious.

She gave a long drawn out sigh. "I have to go my dear." Her voice was different. It sounded strained like she was struggling to tell me something.

I scrunched my eyebrows together at the sudden change in her attitude. Since my grandmother had turned into her new 'form' she, like other Faeries and Seer's, was rather bubbly and always seemed to have a happy presence. But right now she looked like she was about to break out in tears. "Nana what's wrong?"

A smile crossed her face. "You stay strong Emelie. I'm proud of you. I wish you wouldn't go, but I know if I were in your place I would go too. Just try and make the right choices. I fear you will have to make a rather large decision soon." She gave me a quick hug and pushed a piece of my blond hair behind my ear. "Try and be safe for me."

Backing up she gave me a half smile and disappeared. That left me more aggravated then I was when Sookie left. Clearly she knew something that she couldn't tell me. Clearly shopping wasn't going to happen today. I jumped in the car and went back to the house.

You would think I would be used to the silence during the day since I had been living with it for months now. But with so many different thoughts running through my head I wasn't quite sure what to think. I got in my car and thought the whole way home. My mind was wrapped up in the problems that just seemed to be stacking up in my life. SHEESH for someone who doesn't really know any one, I sure had a lot of problems. I walked into house and laid down on the couch for a little while. I was actually exhausted from the crazy day I had. Not to mention the lack of sleep. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. Soon after however I felt a familiar blond Vampire was hovering over me.

"That color blue looks absolutely lovely against your pale skin Emelie" The vampire said touching a part of my dress moving down towards my legs.

"I see you like me today Pam." I said groggily. I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep, but I knew I needed the rest.

"Well I think you know about our little situation from my perspective now." She said grazing a finger over my thigh. She raised her eyebrow a little bit, giving me the hint that she was happy as long as I understood what stake Eric had to play in this whole situation. I felt a small pang of anger searing through me.

"Pam." I hear a dark recognizable voice from a few feet away.

"Oh your just no fun anymore Eric!" Pam said sarcastically. "And I was so looking forward to getting to play with her a little bit." She licked her lips after that statement.

"Pam, you are crossing boundaries that you might not be able to come back from. I suggest you take your leave to Fangtasia. I will be soon." Eric said walking closer to where I was laying.

Pam left the room without another question or comment. I thought Pam would have retorted with another witty comment but instead she left just as quietly as she came in. Eric was all dressed in his normal Fangtasia attire. He wore a casual black tee and some designer jeans.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep. If you give me 10 minutes ill be ready to go to work." I said slowly stretching that working my way off of the couch.

"No, Felicia is filling in for you. You are going to need as much time as possible to work on your powers and recuperate. I will bring some food home for you." He said nudging my shoulder to get me to lie back down. "You wont be working at Fangtasia until after the wedding. Godric feels you need as much time practicing as possible."

"I had a vision today, and I was practicing. So you don't think I could just come to work for one last night?" I said nearly begging for normalcy.

"Lover, I need you to focus on practicing. Godric and I will be at the Wedding to protect you, but you need to know how to protect yourself just incase…Tell Godric about the vision we will talk about everything when I get home tonight."

Eric swooped down kissing my lips briefly then walking out to the back of the house. I head the garage door slam then an engine starting up and I knew Eric had left. I decided to get a little more sleep before I started this "practicing" with Godric. I laid back down on the couch wishing that Eric were here to just lay with me. Slowly I nodded back off to sleep thinking about being in Eric's arms.

There is only two words to describe the utter chaos, the practices, and the meetings that occurred within the following nights and days after Godric first started practicing with me: stressful and exhausting. Godric had me practicing night and day with my powers. We would spar to make sure I was able to deflect attacks from Vampires and deflect any weapons they might have. Godric also taught me some counter moves to turn my defense into offense and kick some Vampire but! Where as Godric was finally starting to open up a little bit towards me again, Eric was becoming distant… again. I just couldn't have both of my vampires happy at one time.

Eric was moody, well what's new that's Eric for you, but he didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. He would stay at Fangtasia during the day and he would only come in to take a shower and get some new clothes. He was planning something and he was keeping it from me. I couldn't speak for Godric, but I definitely knew he was keeping something from me. I hadn't seen Pam around the house either since that last night she was here stroking my leg. An even stranger notion was that none of my visions had included Eric in them. It was like he disappeared from the wedding completely. And that worried me more than anything else. Any time I had a vision it would simply be me looking around at all the chaos and blood and vampires fighting.

It was the night before the wedding and Godric was actually giving me a break tonight. He said that I needed to be well rested for tomorrow night. It was just beginning to get dark. I was staring out the front bay window when I saw Eric pull up in his cherry red Corvette. It seemed like the perfect time outside. You know that beautiful time of the day when the sun just set but the sky is still a deep orange and purple? Well that's how it looked outside when Eric walked into the house. He looked as strained and tired as I felt. I walked/ ran over to him and before he could push me away I pulled his head into mine and gave him a long hard kiss.

All the tension built up from whatever he was working on seemed to melt away, and his hands began to stroke gently through my messy hair. He pulled away slowly and just looked at me for a minute before he spoke.

"I need you to get dressed, nothing fancy, were going to Fangtasia then I'm taking you out." He said in almost a whisper.

A genuine smile fell over my lips as my heart fluttered to life. "Why are we going to Fangtasia first?" I should have known better than to question him, but I couldn't help it.

He took a moment to answer. "We have some business we have to handle there. Try to be quick." And that was all he said before he left me standing in the middle of the hall.

I took a quick 10 minute shower and threw on a nice fitting red cocktail dress that flared out at the waist. There was a back ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow. After throwing on some black heels, putting on some makeup and grabbing a black sweater I was ready to go. Eric was wearing a tight fitting long sleeved black sweater and some dark wash jeans.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and took his hand. "Well you look awfully handsome yourself." He gave a half smile for a millisecond, but the bags under his eyes seemed to overwhelm his whole face.

Once seated in the car Eric's phone rang. I new it was Pam immediately because they started speaking in the ancient language that I still couldn't understand. Only this time I wasn't too upset, Eric was taking me out on, what seemed like, a date. I wouldn't let anything ruin this night.

"There has been a change of plans." Eric said smoothly as we rolled out of the garage and started making our way out of his gated complex.

"Oh?" I said in an airy kind of way. I was looking at Eric the whole time waiting for his next response.

"We will have to go to Fangtasia after I take you to dinner." He said easing on to one of Shreveport's many country roads.

"Sounds fine to me." I said easing back in my seat staring at the trees that seemed to literally fly by.

"Believe it or not there was a method to the order of things tonight." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't doubt you. With you there is a reason for everything. Hopefully whatever happened didn't screw things up too much." I said with a smirk.

"Lets just hope you keep that attitude and everything will be fine."

He took me to a chic Italian Restaurant that was just outside of Shreveport. It took us about a half hour 45 minutes to get there and most of the time we sat in silence listening some classical music. The restaurant itself was beautiful and the food was delicious. Eric sat and watched me eat. We did have some small talk here and there, but I was mostly wondering why any of this was even happening. I didn't want to question things because everything was going so well. Eric paid for the bill, as I polished off my 2nd class of red wine.

"What is all this about Eric?" I asked in Swedish just in case there were people listening to our conversation. When Eric and I first entered we had a lot of attention on us. I guess the people around here weren't used to seeing Vampires still.

"I can't do something nice for my _wife_." He retorted in Swedish with a smirk.

"No you cant. What's going on?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't sure why I was getting worried but something told me that this situation just wasn't right.

"There is unfinished business that I need to handle tomorrow night." He said smoothly. "You have not seen me in any of your visions and we need to cover our bases."

I wasn't sure how dinner constituted covered bases but ok. I furrowed my eyes together. "What unfinished business are we talking about Eric?"

HE slinked out of his chair and held his hand out. "Lover," I took his hand and gently rose out of my chair. "If you think hard you know what business I'm talking about."

After the restaurant, we went to Fangtasia. The whole ride there I was thinking about what on earth Eric could have had up his sleeve but I couldn't figure it out. The parking lot was completely empty. It was still pretty early by the time we got there, around 10, but the parking lot should have been packed. It was a Friday night after all. Eric parked in the front by the door and got out. I looked around the parking lot, when I stepped out of the car. I was still confused by the whole situation.

"This is a meeting lover. We needed to close for the night."

When I walked into Fangtasia I immediately spotted a man sitting down at a table with Pam pacing close behind him. Yvetta stood close by with her hands crossed over her chest. She had a look of pure anger written all over her face. Eric pulled out a chair for me across from the man sitting down. And he sat next to me.

"Are we ready to start?" The man asked shuffling through his paperwork.

Eric proceeded to tell the man, who I found out was a lawyer by the name of Mark Barnes, that all of his possessions he was hanging over to Pam and me. I got the Corvette and the house Godric and I was living in and Pam took over his other Estates. Pam and I were both to get Fangtasia and split it 50/50. I sat back in shock as he planned his will out in front of me. Pam was pacing and looked angry. She was able to hide her anger better than Yvetta though, who by the way had me wondering why she was there to being with. When it came time for the witness to sign however, it became clear that that was the only reason why she was here. Eric grabbed her hand and 'helped' her sign the will.

"You are giving everything to them?" Yvetta said in a rather angry tone. "You promised to take care of me!" She yelled suddenly.

"I promised you nothing but a job and good sex, you gold digging WHORE!" Eric yelled. The whole good sex thing caught me off guard though. I had honestly thought Eric was only sleeping with me. I guess I was wrong.

Yvetta ran off to the back, to I'm assuming the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"Are we done here?" Pam said with an attitude. Clearly she was angry about this whole will thing too. Me on the other hand I just didn't understand why he was doing this.

Eric gave a quick nod and both Mr. Barnes and Pam left the building. After another quick conversation with Yvetta Eric and I left too. I was silent the whole car ride just thinking and processing what just happened. Once we pulled up into the garage, Eric cut the car off and closed the garage door with his garage remote. The garage light however, was on, so the room was lit.

"You have been very quiet." He said looking dead at me.

"There is not much to say after what I just witnessed." I said staring at the dash in front of me. I was trying to prevent a slow pang of anger from washing over me.

"I thought it might be easier to talk about it over dinner, but the lawyer was running late…" As if that would make anything better.

I rolled my eyes. Here I was thinking he was trying to do something nice for me, on the eve of a catastrophic night. When everyone is hinting at something horrible happening to me, I thought Eric was trying to be considerate of my own emotions. But obviously that was not the case, and that actually upset me. "What do you have up your sleeve Eric? You are planning something and I know it. Enough with the bullshit just tell me."

"I thought you would have figured it out by now…" I gave him an angry eye and telling him to continue. "We made a plan in Russell Edgington's mansion, and I'm going through with it."

"You are going to try and kill the KING tomorrow? He is 3 times your age Eric!" suddenly I was overcome with anxiety. I didn't want him to go through with it.

"I know how old the king is Emelie…" his voice reeked of tension. "Every bone in my body is telling me tomorrow night I will meet my true death."

"How can you say that? Why would you say that?" tears started flowing down my cheeks. I hadn't seen Eric in any of my visions and he knew it. That was cause enough to think that he was good enough as dead. "Why are you so infatuated with him. I thought after everything died down you had given up on this suicidal mission." I said barely audible.

"He killed my human family… he slaughtered them like pigs over a crown. My fathers crown." He answered carefully. My mouth dropped and suddenly I was unable to speak at all. "And now, both he and the queen are putting you in danger over vampire politics."

That was all I needed to hear. I nodded with understanding. The king seemed to be on a mission of killing off anyone that Eric had ever loved, and this all started when Eric was still human. There was nothing I could do or say to stop him. He needed to do this for himself. This is why Pam was upset. She must have known for a while what Eric was thinking, what he was going to do.

"I promised my father revenge… And this is the best time for it. With the chaos going on it would look as if the king died in the fight. Which would save me from any persecutions from the magister or the authority."

I got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side. Eric was already out of the car before I even got there. Tears were still rolling down my eyes, and I knew that my voice would sound half broken, but right now I felt Eric needed me as much as he ever would. I grabbed his hand and gave him a hug. Eric stiffened. Now I knew why he was trying to distance himself from me. He didn't want to feel anything when this moment came, when he told me what he was actually going to do.

"Well if you do think this might…you know be your last night… lets make it worth it."


	26. The Time Has Come

**I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER AND I DO APPOLOGIZE A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING PLUS I HAD A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK... SORRY AGAIN.. HOEPFULLY THIS CHAPTER DOES SOME JUSTICE.. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY...**

* * *

I gave myself another once over in one of the many mirrors that the queen had situated in her guest suite. Apparently the nice, knee length, red and black cocktail dress I was wearing when I first arrived to her majesties wedding was not elegant enough. The queen instead decided on a long flowing royal purple Grecian style dress, that's halter was nothing but crystals. She just had it _lying around_, for me just in case I wanted to switch dresses. I rolled me eyes at my own reflection, and let out a frustrated sigh. How was I supposed to run in this dress and fight angry vampires, plus keep Eric safe at the same time? It was already a seemingly impossible task without this dress getting in the way.

A loud knock brought me out of my daydream. A smooth recognizable voice followed. "Emelie, I am sorry to rush you but the Queen is a rather impatient woman."

I quickly slipped my back 4-inch heels on and walked to the door. Once it was opened Godric greeted me with a smile. "You look beautiful."

I gave him a half smile. "Godric You look very handsome yourself." I said gingerly. He really did look good in his tux. My smile turned into a small frown though in a matter of seconds. "How am I supposed to run in this?" I asked quietly.

Godric grabbed my hand and started ushering me down the hall. "Where there is a will there is a way. Don't stress one thing at a time okay?" He said stopping before we entered the ballroom. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then an even more tender kiss on the forehead. That calmed me down a little bit.

As we entered the ballroom I couldn't help but notice the beauty and extravagance of the room. Even though it was packed, I could clearly see the Vintage theme clearly. According to Godric, any Vampire that had "status" and lived within the boundaries of Mississippi and Louisiana was here. I was shocked to notice that there were even some human people here, like the mayor and governor of New Orleans. As Godric walked around I kept my eyes peeled for Eric. He was helping with the Ceremony that was taking place in the back. That is where the paperwork was being signed. From what Godric explained to me earlier, Vampire weddings and marriages are not like human weddings at all. From his explanation the marriages themselves were all about paperwork, and acquiring wealth. The ceremonies themselves are more of a show for the sheriffs to see and "get to know" their the people that are in power in the other state, since a lot of business will be done. _Business_, I said to my self carefully. That's all this wedding was, business. Godric also told me quietly that he suspected the fight would probably start because either the queen or the king got greedy and wanted the others state and assets, the assets being Sookie and I plus money and even more power.

Godric and I finally settled on away from the bar and against a wall where we could still see the dance floor, the king and queens thrown and could watch what was going on in the room. I suddenly started to take notice of what people were wearing. I had met a lot of the Louisiana Sheriffs from being around Eric and Godric, and from our run in with the queen. So I naturally assumed most of the people I didn't know were sheriffs under Russell Edgington. All of the queens "Subjects" were wearing different colored dresses, and different color button up shirts or maybe just a normal black tux. Russell Edgington's people were all, women included, wearing white tuxes with white shirts dark blue vests with red handkerchiefs.

"Godric look at the way Edgington's people are dressed." I said softly as I started looking around getting nervous.

"Calm down Emelie." He said not looking at me but at the vampires around me. "Although Eric and I have claimed you as mine I would rather not draw attention to you. And we can still hear your heartbeat over the music. Staying calm is vital."

I let out a few deep breaths trying to calm my quickening heartbeat. After a minute or so Godric gave my hand, that he was still holding, a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Yes I have noticed it, before while you were getting dressed. Clearly they want to distinguish themselves from the queen's subjects." He said.

Soon, the queen and the king walked out from a door then the back hallway, joined arm in arm, and the whole ballroom lit up with applause. Andre, the queens second, and Talbot, the kings boyfriend I guess, walked out after. Andre took a protective stance besides his maker. Clearly if anything was to happen he would lay down his own life for her. Soon after Eric walked out of the same hallway but went in the opposite direction of where the queen and the king were sitting. He looked around until he found Godric and I then made a b-line for us. Once he was by us the Queen and King decided it was time for their "first dance". With everyone's attention on them it gave us a few moments to talk.

"Are your ceremonial duties done?" I asked with an attitude. I had only discovered that Eric was going to be in the ceremony before the actual wedding party on the plane to New Orleans, and to say I was pissed off was the understatement of the year. I didn't like the fact that Eric had been out of my sight for so long.

"Yes _those_ duties are over with Lover." He said looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "But there is still much to be done."

Things began to clear as vampires and their human's or accomplices went out to the dance floor and started dancing. I felt Eric shift next to me. I looked over in the direction he was looking in and I saw a determined looking Sookie with a tall, rather muscular, bald man walking towards us.

"Eric, Godric… Miss…" The tall man said breaking the ice once he and Sookie had arrived at their intended destination; right in front of Godric Eric and I.

"Emilie." I said giving him a smile, letting go of Godric's hand to shake the huge mans hands.

"Quinn." He said as he shook my hand lightly.

I immediately looked the man over. He, obviously, wasn't from Mississippi, because he didn't have an accent and he wasn't dressed in their rather gaudy attire. He had lovely purple eyes that a woman could just stare into for days, and a baldhead that seemed to shine if any type of light hit it whatsoever. Besides those more obvious features, he was rather attractive in the face and tall… very tall. He and Eric were probably the same height. I started wondering to myself why this man was here. Clearly he wasn't a vampire and had no political importance to the state of Louisiana.

"Sookie," Eric said nodding to her. "Quinn, this is our human Emelie. I assumed you would be hosting this event given its magnitude." Ah so he was an Event planner. I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. Why was he standing with Sookie though?

"Well yes, that is my job." He said rather bluntly.

"Aren't we just moving around the supernatural community?" Eric said with a lazy smirk. But I couldn't help but wonder what this man Quinn really was since Eric made reference to him being supernatural.

"Quinn has been watching over me since we were both in New Orleans at the same time. You know, with Bill meeting his final death and all." She spoke the words harshly to Eric.

I didn't doubt that there was a crazy the look of shock written all over my face. When had Bill died, and why wasn't I told about it? I looked at Godric and Eric. Neither of them looked to shocked to hear the news, I could only assume that they knew about it.

"Since Quinn and I have become friends over the past few weeks," She said looking up at him with a genuine smile. "I thought it was best to have someone with me at such a huge event, that had my best interest at heart. Since neither of you would help me. And since I am no longer claimed by a Vampire." She said looking at Eric and then angrily at me.

"Wait what is going on? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?" I questioned quickly. What hadn't Godric and Eric been telling me?

Sookie turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "I guess it wouldn't be beyond Eric to keep things from you. But I would have expected Godric at least to tell you." She said like she felt bad for me.

I took a deep breath, as I tried to calm down. "We really are sorry for your loss Miss Stackhouse." Godric said calmly. Sookie just glared at him. "But now is not the time to talk about this." Godric said calmly grabbing my hand again. I gave him a half smile before turning to Sookie.

"Look I already tried to apologize to you about what happened at that mansion okay, but we can settle this later if we all survive tonight." I said quickly in a hushed voice. "Some bad stuff is about to happen tonight so you and your…_friend_… should probably leave."

"If something so bad is going to happen why are you still here?" Sookie replied snottily. Geese she was acting like such a brat tonight. You think she would have learned after everything that happened in Dallas just to back off.

Eric, who was seemingly fed up with the back and fourth conversation, decided to end it rather abruptly. "You don't need to know why we are still here Sookie. You have been warned. You and the Were-Tiger may stay if you want to watch the bloodshed if not leave."

Sookie's mouth fell open as her hands found their way to her hips. Maybe she hadn't been expecting Eric to respond in such a manner, especially after what happened to Bill. Was she really expecting sympathy from Eric of all people?

Suddenly there was a long high-pitched scream in the room. Eric looked up towards the kind and the queen while Godric and I looked around to see what happened. An skinny African American male Vampire, who I assumed was from Mississippi due to his attire, had struck a Louisiana Vampire with a knife, cutting off his head with one swift swing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the head of the vampire rolled a few feet away from where all 5 of us were standing. As the shocked head of the now, literally dead, vampire came to a stop so did everything in the room. After a second of nothing… The whole room irrupted in utter chaos.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Quinn drag Sookie away from where we were standing. By the time I turned forward I saw 3 of the Mississippi Vampires running toward us. A small smirk appeared on the lips of my Golden haired Vampire as he let out a battle cry that had probably not been heard for centuries. Stoicly, Godric quickly stepped forward, and I was pushed _lightly_, Or I guess what can be considered a light push from a vampire, away from where this mini battle was going to happen. In a matter of seconds pale body parts were unceremoniously sprawled around me. By the time I stood up and backed away from a limb that moved towards me slightly both Eric and Godric were nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!" I yelled in Swedish over the screams and sounds of fighting.

Looking over to where the Queen and King were supposed to see I saw the King duck off into the hallway that leads to a back door. I scanned the room for the Queen and found her easily. She was still close to her thrown and had Andre and two other very large men who seemed like they **HAD** to be from another century fighting in front of her. Suddenly I felt someone yank on my arm. I turned around to realize it was Godric.

"Where is Eric?" I nearly screamed. But Godric, just like in my vision, didn't answer me. Instead he responded by pulling me through the crowd of fighting vampires stopping once or twice to fight off any vampire that got too close to me.

There was debris everywhere. Broken tables, chairs, and glass littered the floor, but Godric continued to pull me much faster than I could actually walk. By the time we got close by the thrones, that were placed in the front of the room on a three step pedestal, I tripped over my dress material and fell straight into a pool of blood. As I slowly tried to get up I noticed a familiar face next to my left hand. Talbots lifeless body was oozing blood. He had been staked through the heart.

I was brought out of my daze when Godric let go of my arm to fight off another Louisiana vamp. That's when I felt a deep long scratch along my leg, ripping my dress and cutting into my leg. I screamed out in pain as a Vampire tried to latch onto me. The Vampire had half its body, from the waist up, and I'm sure it was hungry. From the looks of the tattered clothing that was left, this was a Louisiana vampire, but at this point I really didn't care. Out the corner of my eye I spotted a table leg that had been broken. Luckily for me it looked wooden with a steel tip. I used my telekinesis to levitate the leg to me quickly and just as the vampire but into my leg I pushed the splintered leg of the table into its head killing him. Why hadn't I used my powers earlier? I was sitting here running around like I was defenseless. That made me upset . I grabbed the leg out of the dead vampires head. I figured having a weapon on me besides my powers, might not be a bad idea. After Godric got the Vampires out of my leg he swopped me up Bridal style and we ran at vampire speed into the hallway that lead to the door where the King had went through.

The hallway was eerily empty. It was not super deep, so we could see what was going on outside of it, but it was also dark. Which made it not very friendly. I mean who would willingly run into a dark hallway not knowing what is there. Then I thought about why I was even here. Eric. In my heart I knew Eric had followed him in. I head yelling from the other side of the door, which made me anxious. I tried to feel Eric through our bond but it was like he completely cut me off. Godric tried to open the door carefully so that no one would hear us but it was no use. The door was locked. I looked down at my leg and realized I was still bleeding. Maybe the vampire had hit a major vein or something.

"Godric I cant feel Eric at all!" I said. I wasn't sure when I had started shaking, maybe it was from the blood loss or maybe it was because in my heart I knew I loved Eric and I would be emotionally scared for life if he died. "My leg." That's all I could muster up at the moment. It was in excruciating pain but I was trying to act like none of that mattered. I had to work fast because I knew I was losing way too much blood.

"He is still alive." He said as he gave a small wince. What was that about? "He probably cut your bond so that you both will not be effected by the others emotions." Godric said hastily. "See if you can unlock the door Emelie."

I put a shaky hand on the doorknob, as Godric held up most of my body weight, and concentrated on the door unlocking. The door looked exactly like the door from the guest room I was in so I could picture the lock on the door perfectly. As soon as I felt the door click, I opened it slowly.

The Hallway lead to a rather large room that I could only guess was the library at one point. Now there were books and blood everywhere. Apparently a few Vampires had been killed in here also. I, with the help of Godric limped into the room. Where were Eric and Russell Edgington? I hear a loud bang and a moan from Eric.

"Did you just think you were going to come in here kill my subjects then my own. You know I can snap you in two with my pinky!" I heard Russell yell from the right side of the room.

Godric and I slowly and carefully made our way over to that area. He had to carry me since I was still losing an immense amount of blood. All the energy was seemingly pouring out of my body (pun intended).

"I trusted you! And this is how you repay me? I should kill you right now!" Edgington said hastily.

As we turned the corner we saw Edgington with his hand on Eric's throat. He didn't have to lift him in the air and crush his throat for me to feel the power that Russell was emitting. Instead of squeezing his throat more Edgington took Eric's arm in his free hand and snapped it clear in the wrong direction. Godric seemed to freeze and hold my body tighter. I felt a small wince. Maybe he could feel everything that was happening to Eric even though I couldn't. Maybe his

Eric seemed to be suppressing a yell through his grated teeth it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain. I had to think on my toes. I wouldn't let it end like this. I _**couldn't**_ let this end this way.

"Edgington!" I yelled suddenly diverting Russell's attention from Eric to me.

"I could smell you from outside the room." He said slowly as he turned his body towards me. "Did you come to watch your loved one die in front of you like I had to watch mine?" He asked sarcastically.

Eric looked in my eyes for a brief moment then turned to Edgington. "We have a score to settle this has nothing to do with her."

"This has everything to do with her and the other blond!" Edgington yelled back into Eric's face. "Enough talking Northman. I hope you said goodbye to your human…" he said cockily.

He was distracted this was my chance. With all the energy I had left in my body I sent the broken leg of the chair flying into Russell Edgington's back, just missing his heart. Things began to get hazy as I heard Edgington say "You missed."

With another swift movement Eric pulled the piece of wood towards him, pulling it completely out of the kings body then slamming it into his heart. "But I didn't!" He said slyly.

"Eric she is lost too much blood." Godric said quietly. "I don't believe you can-"

"Now is not the time Godric!" Eric yelled back.

I was on the floor… When had I gotten on the floor? I saw Russell Edginton's body laying lifeless on the ground as well. I guess Eric had killed him. I felt Eric's wrist being shoved in my face, but the blood he was giving me only seemed to pool and flow out of my mouth. "Swallow damn it!" Eric yelled at me.

I wanted to obey his order, but I couldn't. I didn't have enough energy to even swallow. I was slowly drifting out of consciousness when I heard Eric whisper "lover stay alive for me." He bit into his wrist reopening his original wound and shoved it in my mouth. I don't remember anything much after that except darkness.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW ALSO**...**THANKS FOR READING**


	27. Dizzy

This is my Christmas gift to you all.. merry Christmas and a Happy New Year since im not sure if i will update again before the New Year. Once again Im really sorry for taking so long... Honestly I have been trying to find a way to finish up the story i had the idea's in ym head but couldn't find a good way to put it on paper. Finally I wrote it ou and thought it was the best way that I had written so far and it wasn't fair for me to keep you guys waiting.. So here you go.. I really hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The last thing I remembered was being overwhelmed by darkness but now things seemed slightly different. No, more than slightly different. The first thing I noticed was the slight floral scent that seemed to flirt around my nostrils and the warmth of the sun on my skin… I was lying down on, what seemed to be a pretty soft surface though, so I knew I wasn't on the ground. On top of all that, I could feel someone holding my hand. The person's hand was warm and very soft, which bothered me. That meant neither of my vampires were holding my hand. As my eyes fluttered open I realized that I was outside somewhere, lying on a small plush white bed. There was a lot of open space; it looked like we were in a field, a meadow maybe? There were some trees here and there, but mainly a nice warm open space, with flower patches nestled around us. I sat up slowly and I noticed my grandmother standing next to me. Her facial expression was blank which caught me by surprise. She always seemed cheerful, like most seers and faeries, but now she almost seemed distressed. I thought she would have been happy to finally have me in my _new life_.

"Nana." I said stronger than I had anticipated. She didn't look at me for a few seconds, but when she did she almost looked like she was going to cry. "What is wrong? Where are we? What is happening?" I spoke quickly in Swedish.

"You are in our world, Faery. Actually you are in the portal between the human world and the Fae world." She said finally looked down at me. She grabbed my hand and forced me out of the soft plush bed to stand up next to her. "You have been unconscious for a few days, which amounts to a lot more human days. Time is skewed differently in Faery." She said rather bluntly. "Your body needed time to heal from the damage that was done to it."

"Oh." Was all I could muster up to say, as I struggled to regain my balance and looked down. For some reason I was filling dizzy and a little bit nauseous, probably from not eating in a few days. I shrugged off the thought. It was then that I noticed my attire. I was no longer wearing the purple Grecian dress from the Queens party. Instead I was wearing a beautiful white strapless dress that was fitted up to my waist then flowed down to the ground in layers. It was gorgeous and accentuated my curves.

"Your vampire tried to save you." She let go of my hand and held hers up immediately, which told me not to speak. She took a few steps away from me and continued. "Which is why you are in this predicament. He has given you another choice. This is a very serious matter."

"If I may ask…" I said asking for my grandmother's permission. She nodded and I continued. "How has he given me another choice?" I said a little confused and taken aback by everything that was going on.

"He knew." She said balling her fists up, still turned away from me. "Both of those Vampires knew what would happen if you died… when you died. I spoke to both of them about it before that forsaken ball. They knew you would live out your 'second life' in Faery as a Seer, and then move up the ladder if you chose it to be that way." My grandmother spoke with nothing but emotion. She was more than upset. "Is he so selfish to have you for himself that he forgets our lineage and disgraces us by trying to turn you into one of them! And by doing _this_ to you…" I could hear Nana sniffling trying to hide the tears that brimmed over her eyes and rushed down her silky white cheeks. "And now to put you in this situation for such a harsh choice." She sniffled. And turned towards me. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked. "I shouldn't be overwhelming you given your current _state_." She said almost with a tone of disgust.

I sat down on the Bed in shock not even really registering how my grandmother was speaking to me. Eric or Godric had tried to turn me? The idea itself seemed foreign, but comforting at the same time. We had never talked about me being turned I had always just figured that I would go onto my next life with my grandmother. I guess, thinking about it in hindsight that it probably would have been a good idea to talk about it before the Queens party. But wait even though there was an attempt for me to be turned, I am still here. So it didn't work right? How did this give me another choice again? And supposedly this choice was harder than the choice I would have had to make before it? I was more than confused. "I feel fine Nana. A little tired but fine. I am a bit confused though." I said taking a much-needed breath of air. I hadn't realized that I had pretty much been holding my breath this whole time.

"Oh you silly girl." She said turning around walking up to me and cupping my face. "You have to choose now, to follow your lineage, your _destiny_, and become a Seer in Faery, ending your existence all together, or becoming one of them."

Godric's P.O.V.

I watched as my progeny stared at Emelie. After we flew back from New Orleans with Emelie's now lifeless body, Eric placed a coffin in his room, next to his bed and put Emelie in it. He had not moved since. It had been a whole week that Eric had gone without seeing his business, drinking, or even speaking for that matter. Emelie's grandmother had come to us the day before the Queens wedding telling us what would happen if Emelie died. We both knew there her body would not start the decomposition process until she chose to either stay as a Seer in the Fae world or come back to the realm as a Vampire.

As Vampires ourselves we _**are**_ death. We kill humans. We drain them of life. We watch them get old and die. We are accustomed to death, millennia of life has made us this way. But now with this death, Eric is changed. I had never seen Eric grow this attached to any being besides Pam and I, but especially a human.

"Eric You need to feed." I said in a stern voice standing in the doorway. "There is TrueBlood here, I will even bring a willing human home if need be, but you must feed." I said worried.

"You dare insult Emelie by offering me a human to feed off of while I am waiting for her choice to be made? I did not expect such a thing from you Godric." Eric said lowly not taking his eyes off of Emelie's pale body.

"I did not mean it in that way Eric and you know that. I am just worried about you my child. It has already been a week, and I feel you are not thinking things out clearly. Starving yourself is not the answer. Do not make me command it." I said sternly. "You will need your strength if..." Eric shot me a very angry look as if he already knew what I was going to say. "…_when_ she wakes up."

He turned back towards Emelie's body as I heard him utter a 'fine'. It was in that exact moment that I realized that he truly _loved her_ in every sense of the word. IT seemed like a very long journey for Eric to get to this point in his long existence, but he is here now, and I couldn't be more proud.

Emelie's P.O.V.

"You are letting this diluted sense of affection for that vampire cloud your judgment Emelie." My grandmother stated flatly. "If I knew that he would have had this effect over you I would have kept you two away from each other." She said pacing in front of me. IT was clear, at least to me, that since I was not jumping at the idea of living in Faery that she thought I had already chosen to become a Vampire. She snapped me out of my speculative thoughts by continuing her tirade. "There is so much that you don't know about them."

That one statement had sent me over the edge. _Now_ I was angry. I had lived with Eric and Godric I knew what life would be like with them. I knew what life, as a vampire, would be like: The politics, the adorning humans, the humans that hated you, the feedings. Even though life could get pretty crazy there for the most part life was predictable. On the contrary however, I knew absolutely nothing about what it would be like to live in Faery. I didn't know what it would be like being a seer full time, or a Faerie. "First off Nana there is no way you would have been able to keep me from my charge, and second I know a lot more about being a Seer and living in your world." I said standing up a little too fast. I started feeling dizzy again and sat back down.

"Our world." She corrected me. "This is now your world as much as it is mine. But unfortunately until you make your choice Emelie, I can not tell you anything." She said harshly.

"How is this my world when I know nothing about it? How am I supposed to make a logical choice if all I know about _this_ world is that the people in it are secretive and at war with each other? Why would I even want to enter this world?" I said hastily.

My Grandmother looked more upset by my words than anything. Her hands snapped to her waist and she stared at me intently. "I don't even understand why you are fooling yourself. You know those Vampires have not been completely honest to you. They lie, steal, _KILL_, for any and everything." My grandmother said in a giant huff.

"In either world I chose there is going to be turmoil, fighting and anarchy and yes killing. So what your asking me to do is to decide is whether I want to face all of with the man I love or alone? If this is true, you should already know the answer." I said with a shaky voice. Maybe I had made my choice already and I hadn't even realized it.

"Fine Emelie." My grandmother said throwing her hands up in the air. It was clear by her posture that she had had enough of this conversation. "If you want to become one of them then simply state your choice. But beware. You had better be all right with the thought of killing now because once you say those words you are not only killing yourself." She said with an attitude. Her voice had become very stern by the end of her statement. _That_ worried me

I could understand why my grandmother was getting upset. I mean the thought of "losing" her only relative, because in my opinion my mother doesn't count, _again_ must be more than painful. However, I really wish she wouldn't be so overdramatic. I wasn't just trying to leave her. I was simply weighing my options very carefully. I think saying that this was a major decision was an understatement, but did she really just insinuate that if I turned into a Vampire I would be killing her? If that isn't overdramatic I don't know what is. I took a deep sigh, closed my eyes and began rubbing my temples. I was so frustrated I just wanted to break down and cry. I NEVER felt like this. I hated crying. I hated that my grandmother was pretty much guilting me into staying with her. And the funny thing was that I did want to stay with her, but I think that I really wanted to be with the people I loved (in that _special_ way) more right now. I had a whole lifetime to spend with my grandmother, while I only had a short, crazy and hectic few months with Eric and Godric.

"Nana I think you are getting a little overdramatic here. I wouldn't be killing you. I am just trying to think of what's best for me." I stated on the verge of tears. My grandmother had turned me into a mess of emotions.

"And the baby." I heard her say clear as day. I just stared at her. She looked more overwhelmed than I was. I heard her take a deep breath.

"A baby? Nana what on Earth are you speaking of? There is no baby anywhere close to hear!" I said finally getting fully, and rightfully, frustrated. She was speaking in riddles, and none of them were making much sense to me. For once in my life, well existence now, I wish everyone would just be straightforward with me. It is time that I made my own decisions instead of having things decided for me. I wanted facts so I could rightfully decide where I needed to be; where the _best_ place for me to be truly was. For the past few months everything had been decided for me. First Jenny brought me to that God-forsaken Hotel, where I met Eric. Then tables turned and I was _forced_ into living with Eric. My grandmother dies, then tells me I am a seer. Then all of this happens with the Queen and the King and Eric's revenge. I was just utterly overwhelmed. I think I deserve time to make my own decision for once instead of worrying about everyone and everything around me.

"You are pregnant." My grandmother said a lot more quietly sitting next to me. It seem like she had calmed down now. "You are only about a week along now. Still very early."

I stared at her with a shocked face, which surely hadn't been the first in this long conversation. She grabbed my hand, which I guess was supposed to be a soothing gesture. How could I possibly be pregnant? It didn't make sense at all. I thought vampires were sterile. Wait how did she even know that I was pregnant? I began shaking my head. "No Impossible." I said quietly. "I have never been with a human. Only… Eric." I said defiantly. I know my grandmother probably wasn't happy that I had even been with 1 vampire. I didn't want to tell her that I had been with 2. Especially if I was really pregnant, I knew it would be Eric's child. That is the way the time added up according to my grandmother's words of me being only a week.

"Vampires are supernatural, and so are we. Although we live 'human lives' at some point in our existence, we are still magical and magical creatures can procreate amongst one another. It is harder to do and takes longer than a normal human to get pregnant, but it is _very_ possible." I had never been so still in my life. Eric and I had sex, and a lot of it; almost every night that I didn't have my period, and even then he tried. "With your vampires blood in your system still, and you powers im sure you would be able to hear the heartbeat. Listen very carefully and you will be able to hear the faint beating of another's heart." And as suddenly as she began speaking, we both became dead silent.

I could hear my own heart and my grandmother's heart beating loudly. I tried to push that sound aside and waited to hear another. I had become anxious and my breathing had begun to hitch… but slowly and surely I heard it. As a soft, faint, almost muffled beating sprang to life in my ear. I gasped as tears began to flow freely from my eyes as the realization hit me. I was pregnant with Eric's child.

"Now maybe you can understand your dilemma a bit more fully." My nana started. "If you decide to become a vampire your body dies, and a long with your body your child." She did not speak directly to me instead she looked down at the lush green grass that surrounded us. She seemed like she was having a conversation with them instead of me.

This was my decision now. This was the decision that I had wanted few moments ago, but now I wanted nothing to do with at all. I had to choose between my child and the love of my life? Who, might I add might not even feel the same way about me. What if Eric didn't want any children? He had never informed me of any children in his human life. Suddenly all of the shock I was experienced drained out of my body. What if he didn't want this child or me? I was nervous beyond all measure.

"I… I need to see him Nana." I said in a very quiet and meek tone.

She let out another great sigh. I couldn't make this decision without him, even though my decision was pretty much made. He had a right to know what my decision would be. "I had a feeling that you would say that. I invited someone else here." Clearly there were more secrets to be revealed.

Eric's P.O.V.

After I drank 2 bottles of TrueBlood Godric finally left me alone to my own thoughts. He seemed a little more cheerful than he had been before, but I didn't really care. I was moody. No I was more than moody, I was pissed off and frustrated. I did however feel a lot better after drinking the blood. I could feel my senses springing back to life, but I was far from the normal Eric everyone had grown to know. What could possibly be taking her so long to make her decision? She either wanted to become a Vampire or not; wanted to be with me or… I shook my head at the thought of Emelie not wanting to be with me. I was starting to doubt our 'relationship' regardless. I couldn't protect her. I _let_ her die. If I had been in my right mind I wouldn't have cared one way or another: If she died or if she lived. However, since that night at the Hotel when I met her things seemed different, and I hadn't thought about things the same way. I despised myself for letting _emotions_ come in between me and my work, me and my business, and essentially me and my money. If I hadn't had such a good and trustworthy progeny, I would be in a world of trouble.

A light knocking on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I took in a large and very unnecessary breath of air. I could smell her from a mile away. It was clearly a human scent but the extreme sweetness to the scent is what gave her away. In itself the scent was very similar to Emelie's but it seemed to have a different twist. I continued to stare at Emilie's body as I responded to the knock.

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse. To what do I owe this _lovely _visit?" I knew my voice was dripping with sarcasm. I wanted her out of here fast, I didn't want her to think that she had the upper hand at all given my state of mind, and Emelie's state of... well existence? I didn't have the time or the energy to deal with her I stood up and, with vampire speed, was in her face ready to kick her out.

"Calm down Eric. I've just come here to see how you were Eric. I went to Fangtasia, and Pam said she hadn't seen you in almost 2 weeks. And when I asked about _her," _she said with some disgust. We both knew who she was referring to. "Well let's just say, I know what it feels like to lose a loved one." She said very frankly. "I will not treat you the way you, Godric and Em-"

I cut her off right there. "You know nothing. You don't even have the right to speak her name to me. You are not welcome anywhere near me my place of business or my home so I suggest that you leave before you become my next meal." My fangs had popped out midway through my rant, showing her that I meant business. I wanted nothing to do with her. "Goodbye Ms. Stackhouse. Enjoy your weretiger, Godric will show you to the door." Emelie had saved my life, and helped me seek my own revenge. The result was the cost of her human life. I may not have been the easiest person to get along with but besides the _feelings_ I had for Emelie, she had earned my trust and loyalty and no one will disrespect her ever again if I have any say in the matter.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I felt an arm snake around my waist. I instantly grabbed it, thinking it was Sookie. "I thought I told you-" My eyes shot open only to realize that Sookie was not the one who had wrapped her arms around me. I turned around to find Emelie staring back at me.

Emelie's P.O.V.

When I popped up in Eric's room, literally popped (Apparently that is how faeries travel), I was upset because Sookie was there. They were in a situation very similar to this some inappropriate things might have happened if Godric and I hadn't interrupted. I stood back and watched what was going on for a minute. Neither of the two heard me come into the room, which made me wonder on Eric's part if he had been taking care of himself in my absence. _Maybe he did care_. He should have heard me _pop_ into the room or at least_ smelled_ me. From what I was told my original scent remained the same even after I was taught how to suppress my sweet faerie essence. I looked over to the coffin that I had once laid in. Nothing was left but faerie dust. Turning back to look at Eric and Sookie, I became satisfied when Eric told Sookie to leave. Walking up to him I wrapped my arms around his waist. Immediately he stiffened and grabbed my arm. Then to my surprise he started yelling at Sookie, who was staring at me in shock. In less than a second he was facing me staring into my eyes.

At first he seemed shocked. Then confusion took over his facial expressions. Finally anger to. He looked over to the coffin where my body had laid in previously "So I see you made your choice." He said to me. The tension was dripping from his tongue, and it definitely made me take a few steps back from the man that was in front of me. I thought he would have been happy to see me.

"Yes I have made my choice Eric, but we need to talk." I said with a lot more attitude than I came into the room with. "Now." I hastily walked toward the bed, my white dress trailing behind me slightly and sat down gracefully. I couldn't say that I was really shocked by Eric jumping to conclusions. If anything his attitude is what made Eric… well Eric. I tried to think of something that made me happy, or at least put me in a different mood. Baby. That was the first word that came to my mind, and it didn't really make me feel better either. I was 21, dead (kind of), pregnant and… I felt the bed dip a little bit, and the door close. Godric must have taken Sookie out of the room. I gave myself a mental note to thank him later. Eric and I needed this moment together.

"I don't believe there is much to talk about Emelie. What do you want?" Eric asked shortly.

"Things have come up Eric making the decision harder than it already is… by the way... Thank you." I said staring up at him. Even sitting down his frame seemed to tower over me. We hadn't seen each other in a little over a week in Faery time and things were seemingly very awkward already. There wasn't that intense fire and passion that was normally burning between us. Maybe it was because we were both nervous about the outcome of such a huge decision. I knew I was.

Eric stalled for a minute as if thinking back to what he could have done for me to be thanking him. He never changed his facial expression but I could tell his attitude was beginning to lighten.

"For saving me." I said simply grabbing his cool hand. It fit so perfectly in mine I couldn't help but smile. I stared at our hands together but something seemed off. A few seconds later, however, I looked up to see an unhappy Eric.

Eric frowned, dislodged my hand from his and stood up. Now he seemed angry all over again. "I didn't save you, and Im happy I didn't. What's the point of you being here Emelie? If you wanted to stay with me you would have chosen to become a vampire already, but you haven't. You of all people should know I do not play games and here you are throwing this in my face." His face was cold and he looked at me with disgust. Now it was my turn to look shocked and confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I fired back instantly. "IF anyone should know then YOU should know I have never played any game with you!" I had no clue why he was angry but I wasn't going to deal with his attitude right now.

"What do you take me for a fool?" he said standing up in front of me. "I can hear the bastard child's heartbeat." He pointed to my stomach accusingly. I could see he was more hurt than angry.

All the anger suddenly drained from my body. Obviously he would think the child wasn't his. As far as he knew Vampires couldn't have children. I stood up and he back up instantly; As if I was poison to him. "Eric." I said calmly reaching out to him.

"You are nothing more than a whore. And after all I've done for you?" The words he spoke spewed out like venom. I knew his anger was getting the best of him. Surely he knew that I would never, could never cheat on him.

I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my currently flat stomach. "Eric, this child is yours. And it will only be a bastard if you abandon us."

He pulled his hand away from my stomach. "Impossible. Vampires can't have-"

I cut him off. "-Children with _humans_." I said instantly. "Eric I'm far from human, even more than we originally thought. I just found out that my father is full faerie. My mother is full seer, and, with both of their powers, I'm very powerful. Not to mention my father is the Prince of the Faeries, Niall's, son."

I said sitting back down on the bed I was starting to get dizzy again. I really hoped the whole pregnancy wasn't going to be like this. I felt the weight on the bed shift again and I was suddenly aware that Eric was sitting dangerously close to me. The coolness from his body was cooling me down and making me feel a lot better than I had previously been feeling. We sat in silence for a minute. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to explain what was going on.

"My father had heard through Niall's contacts with Sookie about the situation that was going to happen with the Queen. That's why they were coming to visit me before we went to New Orleans. He wanted to explain before anything happened… You know since my grandmother pops up so irregularly." My voice shook as I spoke. I was so scared as to what he was going to say. "Apparently it is possible for supes to impregnate other supes. You and I both fall under that category." I was anxious to say the least. Eric was still as stone next to me. "And By the way… if you _ever_ think that I cheated on you again we will fight." I said very seriously.

There was a knock on the door and Godric slowly entered. He looked back and fourth between Eric and I then finally settled on my eyes. He looked so weary. Eric must have been giving him a hard time since I have been asleep/dead. He gave me a smile and stood in front of me placing his soft cool lips to my forehead.

"Congratulations my sweet" Godric said in Swedish. I heard a low growl from my side, and Godric chuckled. "I believe my progeny is over his state of confusion and has returned to being an overprotective husband."

I had to smile. Honestly, I had forgotten that Eric and I were married according to Vampire law. I hadn't thought about it one bit. I was too busy worried about what Eric would think about the pregnancy. I didn't think he wanted any children especially living as a vampire. I still didn't think I knew what he really thought about it. I turned to him and I could see him in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked straight forward. It was eating away at me… I really had to know.

"I have never had any children in my human life, and even if I had I wouldn't know the first thing to do with _it_." He said too casually. "I supposed that is what fueled your decision?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. Godric sat down on the other side of me. "If I became Vampire the baby would die. This way I can have you and the baby." It was quite literally the best of both worlds. When I spoke to my father he brought up the option of turning into a Faery and still living on the human plane. I had forgotten about Sookie's 'friend' Claudette and Jeanette. Both of those Faeries also lived on the human plane. Once I heard about that I knew that was the best and really the only option for me. My grandmother had wanted me to stay in Faery with her and did not mention this option at all. That had angered me but I couldn't be mad at her for too long. She really just wanted her only granddaughter with her. That is unless Eric didn't want the baby or me in his life any more.

"I don't understand how this gives you both the baby and I." Eric said with an arched eyebrow. "You will live in Faery, with the child. That leaves me out of the equation." He said matter-of-fact tone.

"Eric, do you want to be a part of this child's life?" I asked sternly. I stood up in front of him and cupped his face in my hands. "If not let me know and I will live in Faery with my family and you will never hear from me again. Understand this, I may want you in my life and this child's life but I do not need you! I don't need your money or the sex. I want you because I love you and I care about you and you are now the father of my child. So it is your decision. It is up to you. I can stay here with you raise the child or-"

He cut me off mid rant. "I wont have you taking my child away from me."

I kissed him softly on his lips and collapsed in his arms. This would be the start of my new life… my new _dysfunctional_ life, but my life nonetheless, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

I could tell Eric was still in shock from everything that had just taken place, but after a few minutes he cradled me closer to him and whispered his first "I love you" in my ear. That's when I knew everything had worked out for the best.

* * *

Please Rate and Review


	28. Show Time

When you are in the dark for long periods of time with no reference to the time of day whatsoever, you begin to realize that your internal time clock is legitimately fucked. I _think_ that I have been in this basement for approximately 2 days. Well they have 'fed' me twice so once a day seems to make sense to me. When I was brought down here, I know it was down because they made me walk down some steps, I could hardly see but eventually my eyes have somewhat adjusted to the darkness. I knew I was in a very small room. Only a toilet, and a twin size bed could even fit in it. The heavy wooden door, that held only a small slot that they shoved food through, was my only way in or out. And of course it was locked from the outside so there really was no way out for me. When I pictured a person being in a jail cell I thought of a barred window, and door that was barred also that moved. At least that's what you see in the movies you know? There wasn't even a generic jailhouse window that would let in some light from the moon or sun, or drive a prisoner mad because they were able to see what was on the outside. No, none of that was present in this cell they had me in. There was only the 4 brick walls, a heavy wooden door, a toilet, a twin sized bed, and cement floors. This cell was like a throwback of the medieval period.

I sat against the cold wall on the bed, wrapped myself up in the shabby piece of cloth they called a cover, and well… _thought_. I knew Vampires had taken me. I felt their cold hands over my mouth when I was walking back to Merlotte's after my car broke down. I was only about 2 miles up the road. They must have been following me. Which brought up the question, why would they be following me? AS far as they were concerned I was just a normal pregnant _human_ girl. But apparently they either didn't know I was pregnant or didn't care (The little amount of food they were giving me was evidence enough of that). I was meticulous about suppressing my faerie scent every time someone walked into my cell. There was no compromising that. I didn't want anyone, besides those who already knew, to find out that I was part faerie. But that was all starting to fade. My energy levels had been so drained that keeping my faerie scent suppressed was becoming harder and harder. Besides all of that, my whole body seemed to ache, and I really didn't think it was because of the lack of food. From head to toe as the days and nights melted into each other my body ached more and more. I rubbed my temples like Eric had the first time I met him when we were outside the Vampire hotel in Dallas. Just thinking about Eric made me emotionally drained but that thought seemed to make my body ache a little bit less. That was the least of my worries though. I was not only worried about my health, but also the health of my unborn.

******flashback to approximately a week before your capture******

"_Emelie you are right on track for being 3 months." Dr Ludwig said as she looked over my sonogram. "It is healthy though. That is a good sign. We will just have to keep monitoring the growth of the baby. I have a feeling that in a few months we will have to start giving you blood. I'm sure the vampires blood will suffice though." She said in a very serious tone._

"_That might be a bit of a problem." I said sternly. "Eric and I do not live together at the moment, and I don't think we will be figuring things out between us any time soon." I had moved out of Eric's house two weeks ago. I thought everything was going well until he randomly said it was best for us to separate for a while. I was definitely more angry than anything but what could I do. Instead of arguing I just moved out, and saw him whenever._

"_Well we will figure it out when the time comes. I fear since the baby is half vampire it will start ingesting your blood, and to compensate we will have to monitor you and give you blood as needed. Keep taking your prenatal pills and we will see how things go in two weeks." She said as she wiped the cool jelly off my tiny baby bump. Dr Ludwig had been harsh towards my vampire and I for the first month or so of knowing her, but eventually I grew on her. Now she was at least civil towards me. I couldn't say the same for Eric though. But for the price that he was playing Id hope she would be. I wasn't sure exactly how Eric knew her. He had said something about helping Sookie, enter eye roll here. However he knew her, Dr. Ludwig was a brilliant supe doctor and I wouldn't have chose another doctor even if I could._

"_I'll just bill Mr. Northman as normal. But dear do me a favor." She said as she snapped off her blue surgical gloves that looked irregularly large on her small arms. "I wouldn't trust any of them if I was you." She said rather sternly. "They can all be sneaky bastards, but to each their own."_

"_Understandable." I said quietly. I, of all people, would know just how sneaky supes, especially vampires can be. But I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dr. Ludwig was trying to give me advice. "I promise to be careful. I do think no matter what problems we may have, Eric will always protect me."_

_She didn't say anything to me. Instead she simply shook her head. "I'll see you in 2 weeks Ms. Emelie." She said grabbing her suitcase and walking out of the door._

******End of Flashback******

A plate of food slid crassly through the slot at the bottom of the door. It held only a sandwich on it. A water bottle rolled in to the room a few seconds after the sandwich. The past 2 times they had sent me food, both ham sandwiches may I add, I had broken them up and shoved it in the toilet. I was not too confident in my vampire captors to supply me human food, and wasn't sure if they were trying to poison me. However, this time the sandwich looked like a feast lay out before my eyes. I was so hungry I think I would have eaten anything that they slid under the door at this point. I hopped off the bed, grabbed the sandwich, and pretty much inhaled it. After a few minutes however, my body seemed to disagree with the only food choice it had. Before I knew it, I was clinging to the toilet bowl throwing up the contents that had just landed in my stomach. All I could think was that now was not a good time for me to have morning sickness, and be picky about the food I ate.

"Humans." I head someone, or something say in a disgusted voice. It sounded somewhat far away.

"What's wrong with you girl? Sick?" I head another voice sneer. That voice seemed like it was directly behind the heavy wooden door.

I ignored him completely. It seemed like the vampires or people who ever happened to be standing guard over me always seemed to make slide remarks or witty comments just to torment me. Maybe they were hoping I would beg and give them some information that they wanted or needed. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of either. I spit in the toilet, grabbed the bottle of water and went back to my position on the cold bed.

"Are you hoping your Vampires come for you?" he chuckled. "Don't worry, we are too. The Old Queen was very much interested in you, but now that she is gone and her fascination has spread to the Kings. We're ready for them to come and tell us why they didn't tell us about you before."

I wish I could just pop to my bed, eat and lay down there, but I didn't have nearly as much energy, at the present moment, as a new faerie, or even an old faerie needed to transport in that way. I silently cursed Eric. Where was he? Obviously He had to know that I was in trouble right? I mean that was part of the blood bond; the overwhelming sense of each other. Even Godric should still have a faint sense of me somewhat at least.

"Don't you think if she was really _his_ human that they would be here already? Its been 2 days already. He is a pretty old and powerful vampire after all." I heard one whisper cautiously. "Maybe this is not the right girl."

"No she is the right one. She smells of him. Either he has had her close to him for a long while or they are bonded. A few more days and we will know our answer. Either way the King has interest in her. She isn't going anywhere."

And the next day dragged on like the previous days had. I laid in the disorienting darkness praying for Eric, or Godric. I even got desperate at one point or another and prayed for Sookie to come save me somehow. But nothing out of the ordinary happened, it was just a daily sandwich and water, which, by the way, I couldn't eat. Just looking at the sandwich was enough to make me dry heave, since there was nothing in my stomach to throw up. Instead I left it where it was picked up the water and crawled back into my makeshift bed. Not more than five minutes later light came filtering in through the door.

I shielded my now sensitive eyes from the light. It had felt like ages since I had even seen the light and it literally hurt to open my eyes at this point. My hearing however, was a different story. This place hadn't affected that sense at all.

"Come on dirty human. Get up. The king wishes to speak to you." I heard someone yell. Whoever it was, they had some type of an accent. The voice sounded harsh, but distinctly female. I didn't even try to move. I really no desire, or quite frankly any energy, to do what they wanted. I was facing the wall of the cell, so it must have looked like I was ignoring her.

When I didn't move I felt a sharp pain traveling through my body, starting at my back and spreading through my body. My breath seemed to vanish. Whoever it was kicked me in the back. "I said get up!" There was a few more seconds of silence before I was being dragged by my hair through the blinding door and up some steps. I screamed with every ounce of energy in me and she finally stopped. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now get up and move!"

I got up as fast as I could, holding my head where my hair had been pulled and started walking down the hall in the direction she wanted me to go in. A few seconds later she pushed me, insinuating that I wasn't walking fast enough. It wasn't a very long walk but I couldn't tell you which way I had come from either. I was disoriented from not eating any real food in the past 3 days, and I was more than a little bit exhausted. I didn't look at the scenery around me as I was being pushed through, wherever I was. I was looking down the whole time. As long as the journey through the place had been, it seemed to abruptly stop as the fierce woman pushed me to the ground in front of a man on a black leather couch. Another long, surly ache went through my body. Where was Eric? There was nothing but silence at first. I stared him in the eyes trying my best to show now fear. The designer jeans that clung to his small legs, and the designer button up western shirt the vampire wore told me he wasn't very old. Every dark brown hair on his head was in its proper place, which made me think he might have been batting for the opposite team. Although Eric's hair was close to being perfect, it was never as closely manicured as the vampire that sat before me. I took a quick glance around me then did not take my gaze from the _animal_ in front of me. Another minute passed then the vampire smiled and spoke.

"I am your new king now." The vampire said smoothly, as he sat casually on the couch in front of me. He sipped neatly on his blood that was swirling in his expensive wine glass. I knew it had to be expensive because _everything_ in the room looked expensive. I came the this conclusion as I analyzed the room

"You must be mistaken. I am not a vampire and am not ruled by you or any other vampire." I said softly. In my head the words came out much stronger and fiercer, but I had absolutely no energy to pull forth from my body into them. He gave me an evil smirk.

"Well clearly _you_ are not a vampire. As if I could mistaken those beautiful thumping hearts within you for a dead one." I could tell at that moment he was looking down on the whole human race, but more specifically me because I was pregnant. I had come to the conclusion that no one must have known of my faerie descent. If they had I would have probably been drained by now. "But you are attached to one in my domain are you not? You reek of him." He said through gritted teeth. A small chuckle came from the king as I looked down.

I almost couldn't believe that I still smelled like Eric. We hadn't been around each other in such a long time (Two weeks away from each other seemed like an eternity at least); it seemed unfathomable to me, for his scent to still be on me. But I had ingested his blood, and maybe that was what the King smelt. "Since when is having sex with a vampire a crime?" I said sarcastically. Immediately after the words slipped through my mouth I felt myself struggling for air. I was picked off the ground by the woman vampire who was standing behind me.

"You will respect the king, human." She said nastily as she began squeezing my throat a little bit tighter. At that moment I realized how it figuratively and literally felt for another person to have your life in their hands. I flailed around helplessly in the woman's arms. I could clearly see she now that she was Asian and looked rather manly.

"Jade my child that is enough. I think you got your point across." And with those simple words spoken I was dropped as fast as I had been picked up. I landed far from gracefully, but couldn't care less about the landing. I was more worried about getting air into my screaming lungs.

"As I was saying…" The king continued as if nothing had even happened. It made me sick. "You are familiar with the past Queen Sophie-Ann Leclerq? Right before I disposed her, she begged, and pleaded, for her life. Surprisingly, through all that pleading, and groveling your name came up Ms. Soderberg. Why would a vampire with the title of queen be interested in a mere human?"

"I would not know." I said barely audibly. My throat was burning with a need for water, and my lungs still hurt from their recent attack. But the aches that had plagued my body for the past 2 to 5 days had begun to vanish.

"Of course you do." He spoke menacingly. "You possess a power that many of my kind, including myself would find very useful: Clairvoyance."

I almost let a small breath of relief out. The clairvoyance I could deal with as long as no one in this place discovered my faerie powers. If that was to happen I would be truly be a slave to the vampire in front of me. I chose to ignore what he had just said and bring up something that had spark my interest earlier.

"Earlier you said that you disposed of Queen Sophie." A wicked smile spread across his face. "What did you mean by that?"

"I didn't need Sophie-Ann becoming a problem in the future. We waited a few months to strike. She was already weakened from the fight with Edgington's people. She had lost a leg and Andre had lost an arm and a leg. Re-growing limbs takes lots of precious time, but once we struck, we killed her and her progeny. Members of my regime had replaced most of the sheriffs in the surrounding area before she even knew we were coming for her. And by the time she did know it was too late."

He smiled the whole time and it sickened me. So much for the democratic front that Nan Flanagan was desperately trying to show on television. Those vampires didn't exist in the real world, or they only existed when trying to sooth human discomfort. I wasn't fond of the late queen or king for that matter, but I did like Sophie better than this monster that sat before me. Hell, right now I'd take crazy Edgington over this vampire. But a sudden sense of anger flushed through me, and let me tell you it wasn't my own.

"Your majesty." A quite voice interrupted. "The guest you have been expecting is here." I wasn't sure if the servant was human or vampire, and I didn't really care. I was more worried about what was going to happen to me, and how I could possibly get out of here.

"Wonderful. Send him right in." He said joy evident in his voice. "It's show time."


	29. Pain Never Ends

GUYS I know you have heard it a million times but I am so sorry for the delay… I have been extra busy with my new university and the clubs and everything I am in. I also went to Russia this summer so I really really couldn't do anything while I was there. I have actually had this chapter sitting in my computer for a while I just never got a chance to update. Sorry but here goes some more.

"Mr. Northman, I was expecting you. To what do I owe this _lovely_ visit?" The king asked sultrily.

I didn't have to turn around. I could feel most of the pain and, the anxiousness, leave my body and become quickly replaced by frustration, and anger. Eric's emotions were running ramped through my system and I had no energy to try and control or block them out. I simply laid on the floor holding my neck simmering in anger. I didn't have the energy to move. I could feel him staring at me though, and that in itself was a comfort.

"My king. I do believe you have something that belongs to me." Eric said somehow keeping his attitude in check despite the anger that was surging through his body.

"Yes, I believe I do." The king said in a bored tone. "Frankly, I thought you would be here sooner. It was rather irritating taking care of your human. Maybe she isn't as valuable as your late queen has said. But if she isn't why would you be here for her at all?" He quizzed. I could hear him tapping a finger on the arm of the couch impatiently. "You wouldn't be keeping a valuable commodity to yourself and out of reach and use of your king now would you?"

I wasn't sure what care the king was giving me. He damn near killed me, but I couldn't even think about that. I was too busy trying to fight the darkness that threatened to take over.

" Of course not your majesty. It is in my nature to find who dare take a possession from under my watch, even if it is the most… _miniscule_ of things. Im sure a vampire as old as you can understand my sentiments." Eric said calmly. I knew Eric, and no matter how angry I was at him, right now he was working to get me out of here. I couldn't take anything he said about me personally. To the king I was just a food source. Plus technically he wasn't lying about _everything_. I have not been able to use my powers since finding out I was pregnant. Last time I used them had been against the late king of Mississippi.

"Of course I can Viking. We are vampire after all, and fight for what is rightfully ours." There was a slight pause as I coughed and gasped for air. "So you denounce all claims by the late queen then? Before you answer, think long and hard Viking. You are the only sheriff I have kept from the old Queendom. Do not make me regret doing so and taking away your land." The king sounded disgusted. "And if I find out your lies are detrimental to me, I shall simply kill you for your insubordinate attitude.

"I do not know what claims have been made your majesty. All I can tell you is that this human is average tasting at best, but decent in bed. She is strong willed, and that is about the only thing that makes me keep her around. Besides that she was a good worker in my own place of business. She has been here for a few days now though, I am sure if there was anything different about her you would have noticed by now." Eric said sounding just as bored as the King had been previously. "If you would like to keep her-" Eric started but the King quickly interrupted.

"No. I keep enough humans around me for my sustenance, and currently I am not in need of another. Since there is no one to refute your story, and no one to back up the queens I will let you take her. There were others to corroborate the story about the other woman, the telepath, and we are watching her. But there are none to corroborate stories about your human. And that in itself is suspicious don't you think Northman?" The king questioned slowly. "Why would the queen be so forthcoming about one human and lie about another?"

"I could only assume she would say anything to save her own skin." Eric said plainly.

"As any of us would. But this in particular seems to be overkill, no?" After no answer cam from Eric the king began speaking again. "Do not make me regret letting both of you leave my home tonight Mr. Northman. I would hate for such a… prestigious, vampire to lose his life because of a _human_." He said disgust evident in his voice.

"I understand, my Leigh." Eric said.

The king must have been satisfied with Eric's answers and given him the go ahead to take me, because before I knew it I was over Eric's shoulder being walking out of the palace where I was being tortured. Eric didn't say a word to me as he walked out of the palace. A few minutes passed and we were outside of the king's home. Eric changed my position and started carrying me bridal style. Without any warning we were up in the cold night sky, flying towards Shreveport.

I must have blacked out on the flight because the next thing I remember was a cool wrist on my mouth and smooth, sweet blood easing its way down my throat. I was feeling a lot stronger than I had at the Kings place but still that was barely strong enough to keep my eyes open.

"Enough Mr. Northman." I heard a familiar angry voice. "You look like your getting weak over there. Go feed or drink some true Blood. I'll use Godric for now until you return." Dr. Ludwig might have been small but her voice held power and authority. Without a word Eric's wrist was removed from my mouth. I shivered a little bit as I felt like an addict having their substance of choice being taken away from them. I heard footsteps, which I assumed was Eric's, traveling away from wherever I was laying. "I can only assume with the little food she was getting, the child resorted to taking Emelie's blood as sustenance. From now on she will start eating and drinking True Blood regularly. We can not afford her getting this ill again."

"For now she is okay though?" I heard Godric's smooth voice come into play and it instantly calmed me. I had not seen Godric for some time and he was greatly missed. I felt him stroking my hair; His touch soft, gentle and caring.

"For now she is okay. She is strong. Even as she is unconscious she suppresses her faerie scent. I don't know many faeries, but I doubt they can do that. But this pregnancy has me worried. She needs more blood, but I am afraid it might overcook her or her child. But it is a risk you must take if you want her to survive. Her body is weak but her will is strong."

I was worried about what Dr. Ludwig was saying. But as I felt another cool wrist at my mouth, splashing more of favorite substance down my throat messily, that worry eased away. The blood must have been taking effect because I was drifting into unconsciousness slowly. Instead of fighting it as I did at the Kings palace, I embraced it as a friend and went willingly.

Eric's P.O.V.

I guzzled down a few vile tasting True Bloods in my kitchen, and thought about my next plan of attack. Clearly keeping Emelie away from the Vampire world wasn't going to help. Somehow the new King, Peter Threadgill had managed to find her and kidnap her to get my attention. Threadgill now had Emelie on his radar and I doubted he would drop her from his sights, especially since I am being watched as carefully as I am. Ever Since he took over Louisiana by slaughtering the queen and anyone who had any sort of alliance with her. I happened to be the only sheriff left of the old regime, which meant I was being watched very, very closely. In order to keep her safe, I was keeping Emelie at a distance for the past few weeks; seeing her only every couple of days to ease the ache of our bond from not being around her. It was hard being without her. Ever since she had gotten pregnant Emelie's sex drive was insatiable, plus there was a part of me that missed her quick wit, and smart mouth. But this was the only way that I could keep her safe. I had her living a safe house, but other than that she had no clue what was going on.

A shiver ran through my body, breaking me of my thoughts. Godric was calling me to him.

"Godric…" I said solemnly. I saw Godric cradling Emelie in his arms as she slept quietly and it angered me. She was curled up in his lap, her arms draped casually around his body. I didn't want anything or anyone, my maker included, touching her.

Godric looked down at her and spoke softly. "My child something must be done. Your plan to keep her away and uninformed backfired. You need to keep her close, or else risk someone finding out what she is."

"I was only doing what I thought was best to protect her and her child. Keeping her close now would only put her in more danger. If the king doesn't think she is anything special, he will leave her alone and her child… _my_ child." I said trying my best to keep my composure. Godric stood up, and carefully laid Emelie on the couch then turned towards me.

"Ah yes, your child. That is indeed something else that needs to be spoken of. That baby is killing her, and leaving her defenseless. She is strong but she is only 4 months and already has complications, and ever since she has gotten pregnant her powers have vanished." Godric's face was blank as he spoke.

"And just what exactly am I supposed to do about this Godric? I am only trying to protect her." I said more frustrated then ever. "I am only doing what is in her best interest. I will do anything to protect her Godric. You know that."

"You are pushing her away. You are going to risk her getting hurt because you are either too selfish or just unwilling to help her. She risked her life to help you get your revenge, and now you will not help her in her time of need?" Godric walked over and stood directly in front of me. "You need to fix this and protect her like she protected you."

"How Godric? With Peter Threadgill and his new regime taking over Louisiana it is everything I can do in my power just to keep you and I _alive_. One false move, one lie detected and we are all dead. It is better if we are apart. That is the only protection that I can give her."

Emelie's P.O.V.

I woke up wreathing in pain. My whole body was aching but I felt like I was having contractions.

As I arose from my long sleep felt my body aching all over. It seemed like last night and the previous ones were a figment of my imagination but the pain I was currently feeling was a testimony to the fact that I was not imagining anything. I let out a hiss as I tried to sit up in whoever's bed I was laying in. The sun washed over my face forcing my to shut my eyes. Where the heck was I?

"Ah so sleeping beauty awakes." A familiar voice said rather gruffly.

"Shielding my eyes with my hand I looked over in the direction that the voice was coming from. I was shocked at who I saw. "Why are _you_ here?" I looked around, to see I was in a familiar room, my room that I had been staying in before I was kidnapped. "In my room none the less." A sharp cramp filled my lower body and caused me a shriek in pain. Besides that though I was more than surprised that I had no broken bones. I'd rather deal with this pain then walk around for months in a cast.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine when we wake up." He said with an accent I couldn't pinpoint. "Your vampires asked me to watch you and protect you while you rested during the day."

I was more than a little bit confused. "But why you? I didn't think that Eric or Godric were trusting of anyone, much less a boyfriend to Sookie Stackhouse." I said with confusing oozing out of my voice.

"Were-Tigers are known for being ferocious. And this one in particular," he said pointing to himself. "Has a reputation in the vampire and shifter community. Plus I owed Eric a favor." He walked over to the blinds and closed them enough so that I could see but still letting enough light in to light up the room. The sun had to be setting because there was a nice orange-pink glow resonating through the room. "And just to let you know, I was never in a relationship with Sookie. I was helping her through a tough time."

His purple eyes penetrated seemed to penetrate through me, making me feel a more than a little bit uncomfortable. I turned away from him, and took a slow deep breath. Another sharp pain ripped through me. "Quinn I think we need to call Dr. Ludwig."

Quinn moved back towards the door after leaning on the window ledge the whole conversation. "Dr. Ludwig said you would have a little bit of pain. That is considered normal after everything you have been through, even with the Vamp blood."

I moved the cover over my body. Eric must have changed my clothes because I was in and to the side to look down and see blood. "I don't think that's normal." I said in a pained voice. A horrible feeling ran through me. Tears began welling up in my eyes as I heard Quinn curse and start dialing numbers on his phone.

"My baby."

Please remember to Rate and Review 3


End file.
